


Power Rangers Bio force

by selocon



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Bio Force, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selocon/pseuds/selocon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Elite soldiers of the military organization Bio Force are given the power to save it: by becoming Power Rangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Bio Battle Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write this. My brother wrote it, but I'm his main critic and he wants more exposure for it.

Bio Battle Beginning Part 1  
The year is 2020, and the Syndicate Space Empire, once a peaceful Empire, has under command of Emperor Agolian, a former military tactician and a merciless tyrant. Now the greatest crisis ever has befallen the entire universe as the Syndicate rages across the entire universe, bombarding cities, pillaging villages and slaughtering the innocents of the planets they attack. 

13 Years Later. . .

A huge fleet of ships closes in on Earth, headed by the capital ship: the Great Chimaera. Standing at the head of the bridge is General Ragnos, the second-in-command of the Earth's invasion. He walks back toward the back of the bridge to the throne, upon which the young Prince Sion, son of the Emperor Agolian, sits. "Your Highness," he says "We are approaching Earth's atmosphere. Within minutes, we’ll be within bombardment range.” Sion gives a chuckle. “Very good General.” He tells Ragnos, “But we must make this invasion a fair one. We’ll start off with a warning. Issue the ultimatum to Earth. And send in a small portion of the fleet to bombard the surface. Then I want a detachment dispatched to the surface. We’re going to show the inhabitants of the worthless planet just what we’re capable of!” Ragnos nods. “We must prepare the army then. Commander Termitor! Come forth!” A termite-like mutant walks onto the bridge from the right door. “My army is ready General Ragnos! Give the command, we deploy!” Ragnos looks to Sion, who gives the order. “Deploy to the surface Commander! Show these insects what we Syndicate Mutants are capable of!” Termitor bows. “At once my Lord!” 

Ships of the Syndicate fleet soar above cities on Earth, spewing out laser fire, and explosions going everywhere as they hit the surface. Civilians run and dive for cover as the fleet chases them from the sky and continues to fire lasers everywhere. 

A military base is shown, and an alarm goes off. A young woman, dressed in an officer’s uniform, rushes into an office, where a man is sitting at his desk. “Colonel Dawson.” she says as she stands at attention and salutes “Lieutenant Colonel Julia Stone reporting sir!” “As you were.” Dawson says as he sits up in his chair. Stone lowers her hand and walks over to Dawson at his desk. Dawson stands up and the two walk out into another room of the base as Stone explains to Dawson the situation: “Tom, the Syndicate has launched a full-scale attack on Earth. 40 major cities have been hit and destroyed all in the span of just 15 minutes. New York. Ontario. Tokyo. Paris. They’ve all been hit hard! And after the attack hit, the Syndicate Commander has released an ultimatum for Earth.” She brings up a file on the computer in the command center of the base she and Dawson just walked into. The command center features a high-tech supercomputer system with multiple consoles all over and an alarm system. Stone reads the ultimatum. “Earth is to surrender full control to His Majesty Emperor Agolian, and half the population must be surrendered to the fleet, where they will be taken to the Syndicate Capital to have the honor of being the slaves of His Majesty.” Dawson nods at Stone’s reading. “Has any fighting effort been made?” he asks Stone. Stone takes the ultimatum off the viewing monitor and then brings up engagement reports. “Bio Force has launched the Firebird Squadron. Current reports show that only two Jet Fighters remain of the 30 ones that launched 2 hours ago.” Another officer, wearing aviators, walks in and stands at attention, but before he can speak, Dawson, already knowing that he’s there, calls him over: “As you were Captain. Get over here now!” The officer rushes over. “Colonel. What is it? Lieutenant Colonel reported to me that the Syndicate is preparing to attack Avery Park.” Stone brings up an air-fight on the viewing monitor. “I think the attack is being intercepted right now. By the remainder of the Bio Force Firebird Squadron that is.” The Captain looks shocked. “You mean. . .the. . .” he says. Stone just nods.

In the air, two Jet Fighters meet in the air, flying in from opposite directions, each carrying two officers. The four officers include two young men and two young women. Each fighter is piloted by one of the men, and the two women sit behind, serving as the main gunners. As the fighters close in, one of the men speaks up. “Firebird 2 to Firebird 1. Riley and Shelby you read me?” “Loud and clear Aaron.” answers the other man, “Are you and Tosha alright? We lost you back there.” Aaron gives a chuckle. “We’re perfectly fine Riley. It’ll take a lot more than just some petty ships to blast us out of the air!” “Give it a rest Aaron!” says Tosha. “At least we’re all back together again guys!” says Shelby happily. A beeping noise sounds in Riley’s cockpit. “My sensor’s picking up a wave of ships coming in Aaron!” They’re heading for the nearest city. We have to stop them! We should be seeing them right about. . .now!” As he does, everyone looks forward as a huge horde of ships flies in, approaching the two Jet Fighters. Riley looks to Aaron’s Fighter. “Aaron, you up for this?” “Let’s blast them out of the air guys! Come on!” Aaron says excitedly as he pushes his controls forward, going full throttle. 

At the base, Dawson, Stone and the Captain view the screen as the two Jet Fighters engage. Dawson turns to the Captain. “You have to get down there quick! Those last four officers are the only hope for our effort now!” “Right away Colonel!” says the officer as he races out of the Command Center. “You have to hurry!” Stone says. “The Syndicate is deploying its ground forces as we speak!” The officer races toward a hangar bay, where he begins to board his own Jet Fighter. 

At the air-fight, the two Firebirds soar in. Firebird 2 moves in, and after soaring in an upward 90 degrees and circling completely around, Aaron squints a bit and then open fires, shooting down two Ships with only 3 shots. “HAHA!” he shouts in triumph. “Riley I got two of them!” “This fight could get rough pretty fast Aaron.” Riley radios back. “We need to be cautious.” Firebird 1 closes in on two fighters, but another one moves in from behind and fires a pair of missiles. “Riley. You have missiles coming your way!” Aaron warns. Riley looks back then pushes forward on his stick, going full throttle. He goes into a nosedive in a downwards spiral, then pulls back up, but the missiles keep on following him. Riley looks up and notices a pair of ships above him. He turns to Shelby. “Standby Shelby. Reverse thrusters!” Firebird 1 soars up as the missiles continue to follow him, and spins around in a circle, the missiles doing the same. Firebird 1 flies right through a pair of ships, and the missiles hit two fighters that move into their path, destroying them. Riley then brings Firebird 1 up into a straight flight and open fires on three more ships, bringing them down. He smiles in triumph, nodding. “We got ‘em Shelby!” However, as the two fighters meet, another wave of ships begin to close in. “No way!” Tosha says in surprise. “There’s too many of them. We can’t fight them all off!” Aaron says. “We’d better pull back. Hurry Aaron!” Riley says. The two fighters attempt to turn around, but find themselves in a huge barrage of laser fire as they go full speed. Firebird 2 is hit at its left wing. “Riley!” Aaron shouts out as electricity crackles all through his cockpit. “We’ve been hit. We’re going down!” “We’re losing altitude!” Tosha exclaims. “Get out of there guys! Eject!” Shelby calls out. “Don’t have to tell me twice!” says Aaron, as he and Tosha activate ejection gear, and parachute down as Firebird 2 crashes to the surface. They land on the ground safely. Tosha removes her helmet and rushes to Aaron’s side. “Are you okay?” she asks. Aaron takes off his helmet as well. “Yeah I think so.” he says as Tosha helps him up. Firebird 1 flings to the left in a spiral as a fleet of ships pursue it, spewing laser fire, Riley and Shelby constantly looking left and right as they try to shake their followers unsuccessfully. Then another ship moves in from the front of them. Riley and Shelby look away, waiting for the worst, but instead of firing from the front, the ship waits, then fires from above, hitting Firebird 1’s port engine and sending it down. Shelby screams, but Riley looks back. “Hang on Shelby. We’re ejecting! Come on!” The two eject from their fighter as it crashes, and Aaron and Tosha rush over, helping them up. They all look up as a small squadron of 4 fighters close in on them. Screaming, the four officers run off as the ships open fire, sending explosions from the left and right. As they run, Riley notices a nearby forest. “Quick!” he says. “In there. We can hide!” The officers all nod and flee inside. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos walks onto the bridge. “Your Highness. We have withdrawn the fleet heading in for Avery Park at your request. Termitor is preparing to enter the city now with his army. Within minutes, this Earth will have a full taste of our power!” Sion laughs maniacally as he gets up, nearly knocking over Colonel Vulkar, his protector at his side. “This is fantastic! Finally, I, Prince Sion, future ruler of the Syndicate Space Empire, will prove myself as the worthy heir to His Majesty’s throne! HAHAHAHA!!!” 

As the Captain flies through the air in his Fighter, Stone contacts him from the Command Center. “Captain, scanners show that the Syndicate’s ground detachment is entering the city from Point 12-75. They’re moving through the forest. You have to get there fast. They’ll be in position to ambush those four officers!” “Roger! Moving in at full speed!” the Captain says excitedly and he goes forward.

Aaron looks outside of the forest and notices that the fighters have disappeared. He walks into an area where the other four are, as they are putting wood together to make a fire. “Looks like we lost them, guys!” Aaron says. “Yes.” Shelby says. “But only for now. We could run into them again at any second!” Riley sets his wood down and looks down at Shelby, whose sitting on a log. “Don’t lose hope Shelby. Us four have stood against great threats like this before!” “That’s right!” Tosha says proudly. “We’re the best team in all of Bio Force!” Aaron smiles as he kneels down next to the pile of wood. “Speaking of teams” he says “have you all heard the rumor about this new team? They’re called the Bio Force Rangers.” “Yeah.” Tosha says as she pours charcoal oil on the wood and begins to light a piece of paper to get it started. “They’re said to be made up of all of Bio Force’s best soldiers.” “Well whoever these Rangers are” Shelby says, “now is the time that they’re needed the most.” “Shelby, just remain calm.” Riley says. “We can eat once the fire is nice and hot. Then we’ll contact the nearest base and file a report.” Shelby nods with a smile. Seconds later, Riley finishes making some soup and hands it out to all the officers. Shelby smiles as she smells her soup, but as she prepares to eat, two hands come out and grab her by her shoulders. Shelby turns around to see a lizard-like creature behind her. She screams in horror. The other Rangers look up. “Shelby!” Aaron calls out, and he gets up and grabs a stick, hitting the creature and sending him down. Tosha looks to her left to see another creature coming up behind Riley. “Riley!” She calls out, and Riley turns around and then kicks the creature back in an upward kick, sending it back. The four officers all look around to see several of the lizards coming from different directions, surrounding them. The four all back up, all standing in a circle as the lizards close in, holding their fists up in fighting position. “What the Hell are these things?” asks Aaron. “I don’t know,” Riley answers “but I’m willing to bet that they’re having something to do with that fleet of ship we were just fighting.” “Well whatever they are, we don’t have much choice but to fight them!” Shelby says. The lizards close in, and the officers fight back. 

Running to the side of a tree, Aaron ducks as one lizard slashes at his neck with its blade. He launches himself at them with a spinning heel, but they block it, and when Aaron tries to throw a punch, they fight back, and one does a crane kick, knocking Aaron back against a rock. 

Shelby retreats back as two lizards slash at her, then she’s forced to duck as another jumps over her head and slashes at her neck. She tries to throw a punch, but the lizard moves out of the way, and the other two grab her by her arms, each kneeing her in the stomach, then the third kicks her in the face, knocking her back and she groans in extreme pain. 

As one of the lizards swings at Riley, he grabs its wrist and catches its blade in his free hand as it drops it. He ducks at another slash, then brings the blade up in an upward slash, but then gets kicked in the side from the left by another lizard, getting knocked back. He charges forward, ducking at another slash, then sends a kick at one, followed by a spinning heel. However, one of the lizards grabs his leg and flips him back, causing him to fall right into the arms of two more lizards, who hold him as another lizard kicks him in the stomach, sending him back and landing against a tree. 

Tosha kicks one of the lizards in the chest, but the lizard is unaffected and punches back, Tosha barely able to duck. She flips forward, then does a spin kick at another lizard, only to have her foot grabbed by the lizard, who flips her over its head and on the other ground. Tosha falls through the air and lands, then gets picked up by another lizard, who throws her into a horde. Tosha gets to her feet, and tries to fight back, but gets a kick in the stomach, followed by a crane kick in the face, sending her spinning back. 

The four officers gather together, groaning in pain and clutching their sides and stomachs. The lizards close in on them. “These guys are stronger than they look.” Shelby says. “It’s like they can’t even feel our punches!” Aaron claims. Tosha looks to Riley. “Any ideas?” she asks. “There’s too many of them. And we clearly can’t fight them. Come on!” Riley says, and the four take off running. As they run, they rush into a nearby rock quarry. However, before they can go any further, Termitor appears, along with a horde of lizards, laughing. The officers start. “Oh great,” Aaron says. “Now what?” Termitor laughs again. “You’re those soldiers who tried to resist the fleet of the mighty Syndicate Space Empire” he says. “I give you credit. You were able to stand up against my Reptilitron foot soldiers! But even the bravest of fighters eventually fall. And now you will!! Hahaha!!!” He raises a blaster in his hand. The officers attempt to turn back, but more lizards close in from all directions. Termitor laughs, but as he moves in, laser fire from above strikes the ground, sending the lizards flying back, and him down. The officers shield their faces, then look up. A jetfighter soars above, and the officer from the base unstraps himself from his seat, and then jumps out of the cockpit, landing on the ground, and standing against Termitor and his Reptilitrons as they all regroup. The other officers stare in shock. “Who is this guy?” asks Aaron. The other officers are just as confused. The mysterious officer turns around at the four and smiles, giving them a thumbs up. “Don’t you worry. Just leave this to me. Watch this!” He turns back, and takes out a red dog tag device with a stylized “1” on it, as well as a black, silver and gold cellphone device from his back. The officers all seemed surprised. “What is that thing?” Shelby asks. The officer smiles, and opens the upper half of his cellphone. As he inserts his dog tag device inside his cellphone, then hits an activation switch on it, he calls out “Bio Force! Override!” A Morphing sequence is shown as he transforms into a Red Power Ranger. Termitor backs down, and the officers stare in shock. As he strikes a pose, the Red Ranger calls out “The Fiery Soldier! Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!” The officers continue to stare. “No way!” Aaron says. Shelby is dumbfounded. “That’s amazing!” Riley says. “Wait,” Tosha says “could this guy be one of those rumored Bio Force Rangers?” Termitor laughs. “What do you expect to do with such a silly costume?” he asks. “Oh silly?” the Red Ranger asks “I’ll show you whose silly!” “Reptilitrons destroy him!” Termitor calls out. The Reptilitrons charge forward, and the Red Ranger jumps forward, flipping forward right in the middle of the horde. As they move in, the Red Ranger dodges a punch from one, then drives two punches into two of them in the stomach, pushing them back, then turns around with a roundhouse kick, knocking three more back. He parries a hit from another one, and then draws a blaster form his side. “Electro Blaster!” he calls out as he draws it. He charges it to full power and open fires, shooting down a few in front of him, then as another few slash at him, he jumps out of the way and open fires again, shooting down more. Termitor steps forward. “No matter” he says. “Let’s see how you do against the more elite! Serpenteroids!” he snaps his fingers and four snake-like soldiers appear, all of them having bladed arms. He gestures toward two of them and they charge forward. “Piece of cake.” the Red Ranger says, and he hits a switch on his Electro Blaster, shifting the barrel upward, and a blade extending out, creating a sword. He charges forward, battle crying as he comes forward. He slashes at his left and right, striking the two, then parries an attack from them, and then slashes forward. He shifts back to blaster mode. “Full power!” he calls out and open fires with a charged blast, sending them down in a fiery explosion. However, as the Red Ranger looks over his victory, the other two Serpenteroids move to make a surprise attack. The four officers spot this. “Look!” Aaron calls out. The four officers race over and retrieve the blades of fallen Reptilitrons. “Let’s help him!” Riley calls out, and all four officer toss their blades at the Serpenteroids, which are all struck and go down before they reach the Red Ranger. The Red Ranger turns around, sees the fallen Serpenteroids, then turns to the officers. “Nice one!” he calls out, giving a thumbs up. Then he turns to Termitor. “So you can take out a few soldiers” he says. “You’ll be no match for a commander of my skill though!” “We’ll see about that!” the Red Ranger calls out. “Bio Blade!” he calls as he holds his right hand at his side and a huge red bladed sword appears in his hand. He holds it up and charges forward. As he and Termitor meet in place, the Red Ranger slashes past Termitor’s staff and slashes at his stomach, causing him to turn around, and Colt slashes him across the back. He hits his sword, causing a small slot to open up just behind the grip. He inserts his dog tag inside the slot and then hits the slot back in. The Bio Blade energizes as it becomes surrounded by energy. He charges forward and slashes more at Termitor. Then he rushes forward, slashing at the mutant’s side, then turning around. He sends a strike at Termitor, who screams in pain as he stumbles and turns around, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The four officers shield their eyes, but as the explosion clears, they all look forward, watching as the Red Ranger slowly walks toward them, each of them smiling. As the Red Ranger stops, the four walk over to him. “Who are you?” asks Riley as they get to him. Looking at the four, the Red Ranger says “I am Captain of the Bio Force Rangers! Red Bio Force Ranger!” “Bio Force Rangers?” asks Aaron as he and the others stare in surprise. The Red Ranger strikes a pose, holding his fists up in a ready position. 

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Episode 2: Bio Battle Beginning pt. 2

Bio Battle Beginning Part 2  
Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion, Ragnos, Vulkar and Ahsoka, the Chief Technology Officer, are viewing a recording of Termitor fighting and getting defeated by the Red Ranger. As it shuts off, Sion groans in disgust. “This is terrible!” he exclaims. “This was supposed to be an easy invasion! My chance to finally prove to my father that I’m a capable military commander! Then this. . .Red Ranger comes out of nowhere and ruins my plans!” “Your Highness please calm down” Ragnos says. “Yes, this is a setback, but we must move on from this defeat.” “Shall I select another mutant commander?” Ahsoka asks. “Since we know what we’re up against, we can send one who will have the capabilities to destroy this Red Ranger.” “A good plan Ahsoka,” Sion says. “Go select the commander then.” “At once my Lord.” Ahsoka says as she bows and walks off the bridge. 

At the rock quarry, the four officers are still with the Red Ranger. “I’m sorry,” Tosha says “but we still haven’t heard your name.” The Red Ranger strikes a pose again. “Well like I said. I’m the Red Bio Force Ranger!” he says. “But you guys can call me Colt. Colt Manning!” He de-morphs, revealing himself, then gives a happy wink at the Rangers. “So,” Tosha says, “you’re part of the rumored Bio Force Rangers?” Colt gives an excited smile. “You bet I am! Now listen, I know this may not seem the best time, but I need you all to come with me. It’s very important.” Everyone looks shocked, but nod. 

Ahsoka walks into the Great Chimaera’s hangar bay, where a fish-like mutant is standing with her army of Reptilitrons. “Remoracon!” Ahsoka calls out. Remoracon turns around and snaps at attention. “Captain Ahsoka!” she calls out “I was told to report here and await you!” “That’s right!” Ahsoka says. “His Highness Prince Sion has issued a new order. A soldier who calls himself the Red Bio Force Ranger has disrupted our efforts in conquering Earth. Sion wishes for him to be eliminated immediately! I have selected you to ensure this mission is completed. Ready your forces, and when I give the command, you will deploy!” “Yes Captain Ahsoka!” Remoracon says excitedly. 

Colt is flying the four officers in a jet, all of them seated behind him. “So who are these Bio Force Rangers supposed to be?” asks Tosha. “And who were those guys that attacked us back there?” asks Shelby. “And where are you taking us?” Aaron asks. “Please just be patient!” Colt says. “I promise you that you’ll be explained everything, but first we need to get to my headquarters.” He points to an upcoming hangar bay. “There it is! We’re almost there.” He slows the jet down and begins to approach the hangar. As the jet heads in, Dawson and Stone walk in. Colt turns the jet around as he lands, and Dawson and Stone stop at the bottom of the jet as the engine shuts off and Colt lowers the ramp. Colt leads the other four officers down the ramp, and stops when they reach Dawson and Stone at the bottom. He holds up his arm in salute to Dawson as he calls out “Sir!” Dawson returns the salute, and after Colt lowers his arm, Dawson turns to the others. “You four. Welcome to the Bio Force Bio Base.” The Rangers all look around, and Dawson introduces himself. “I’m Colonel Tom Dawson. I’m the commander of the Bio Force Earth Branch.” Stone steps forward. “And I’m Lieutenant Colonel Julia Stone, Executive and Chief Technology Officer of Bio Force Earth Branch.” she says. The four all nod, and Riley introduces them all. “I’m 1st Lieutenant Riley Sheppard, and these are my friends 2nd Lieutenant Shelby Daley, 2nd Lieutenant Aaron Riggs, and 2nd Lieutenant Tosha Huxstable.” Everyone nods as their name is said. “It’s an honor to finally meet you all in person.” Dawson says. “What do you mean?” Tosha asks. “You. . .already knew who we were?” Aaron asks. “Come with us.” Dawson says. “We’ll explain everything.” 

In the city, a small shuttle lands in the city’s main plaza. The boarding ramp lowers and Vulkar and Ahsoka both step down. Vulkar makes an announcement. “People of Earth! This is Colonel Vulkar, sworn protector of His Highness Prince Sion! The Syndicate Space Empire has issued an ultimatum that this world surrender full control to His Majesty Emperor Agolian! But you have failed to answer to these demands, and have even staged resistance against our forces! For refusal to surrender and the staging of this resistance, Earth will be taken by force! This world, and all who inhabit it now belong to the Syndicate! There is no escape!” He turns to Ahsoka. “I’m guessing you should do as Lord Sion says. Tell Remoracon to attack when ready.” “Yes I will!” Ahsoka says. “Gladly.”

Dawson, Stone and Colt lead the way, walking through the Command Center. The four officers all look around, admiring the interior. “Wow!” Aaron says. “This is amazing!” Stone smiles. “Glad to see someone appreciates the high-tech systems I’ve developed.” she says. Dawson opens a door near the back and leads the four in, revealing a briefing room. “Step in please. And have a seat.” The four do as they’re told, and Dawson and Stone step in last. The two, along with Colt, stand in the front of the briefing room. “So,” Dawson says, “we understand that you all must have many questions that you want answered.” “Yes sir,” Aaron says. “Like what is this Syndicate Space Empire that my friends and I were just fight? Who are these Bio Force Rangers exactly? And why are we here?” “Aaron.” Tosha says. “Calm down. Let the man talk.” Dawson turns to Stone. “Thank you Colonel.” she says. “So to answer your questions, we’d better start off with this. The Syndicate Space Empire is a merciless empire of mutants bent on taking over the universe. They used to be a peaceful Empire, but now, they’ve come under the command of Agolian, a merciless tyrant. For the past 13 years the Syndicate has been making a war effort to annex the entire universe. When Bio Force heard about this war crisis, many research teams were developed to experiment with technology. We were hoping to develop technology to give us hope in fighting against the Syndicate. Now, thanks to the efforts of my research team, Bio Force has developed not only this Bio Base, but we’ve also developed five high-tech suits. These suits allow the users to become Bio Force Power Rangers, giving them access to highly sophisticated weapons and vehicles. And now with most of Bio Force’s outposts wiped out, these suits are the only chance anyone has of fighting the Syndicate now.” “Wait,” Aaron says. “These suits are used by these Bio Force Rangers?” “That is correct,” Stone says, as she nods. “But so far, only one is being used.” She turns to Colt, who takes over speaking. “I am the Captain of the Bio Force Rangers. But I am also the only member right now. You see, for the past 2 months, we have been seeking out the best of the best of the best in all of Bio Force, and. . .you all fit the profile. Best team in all of Bio Force based on your records.” The officers all look at each other, smiling proudly. “What. . .are you trying to tell us then?” Shelby asks. “Isn’t it obvious?” Colt asks with a smile. He and Dawson turn to Stone. Stone reaches under a table and takes out a silver case. She sets it down on the desk, opens it up, then turns it around. Inside the case are four more cellphones that look exactly like the one used by Colt, as well as four more dog tag devices, each of which look unique. There’s a Blue one with a stylized “2,” a Green one with a stylized “3,” a Yellow one with a stylized “4,” and a Pink one with a stylized “5.” The four officers look down. These” Stone says, “are your Bio Morphers and Bio Tags. When you activate these, the four remaining suits will be bonded to your DNA, allowing you four to become the last remaining Bio Force Rangers, and giving you all access to the weapons we’ve developed to defend the Earth from the Syndicate.” The Rangers all look up, realizing what they’re being asked for. Aaron rubs his head. “This is a little much to take in right now. . .” he says. “This is definitely up there on my list of weirdest days ever.” “I’ll admit this day is pretty weird,” Riley says “but we know this is all true. We saw Colt transform and we know that this Syndicate Space Empire does exist. And guys, we’re soldiers of Bio Force. We’re supposed to be defending the world. That’s what we’ve been training for all these past years. So I don’t know about you guys, but if this is what it takes to protect the Earth and stop this Empire from conquering, then I’m in.” He stands proudly and takes up one of the Morphers. Tosha smiles and stands up. “I’m with you Riley. I’ll do anything to protect this Earth.” she says proudly as she stands up and takes up one of the Morphers as well. Shelby gives a cute smile and stands up as well. “I’m in as well.” she says as she takes up a Morpher. Aaron looks up, having been resting his head in his hands, and then gives a smile after rolling his eyes. “It’s not even a question. I’m in!” he says. He stands up and takes up the last Morpher. Colt smiles. “Well then, all of you. Congratulations. You are all the new Bio Force Rangers!” Before anyone can say anything, the alarm in the Bio Base goes off. “Follow me!” Stone says, and everyone races into the Command Center. Stone heads to the main console of the supercomputer, bringing up the source of the alarm on the viewing monitor. Appearing on the monitor is Remoracon, as she rampages through the city, sending civilians running away in horror. Dawson and Stone turn back to the Rangers. “There’s no time to waste! Rangers, you need to get down there and fast!” Colt nods, and turns to the others. “Come on guys! Follow me!” He rushes out the side, and the Rangers follow without question. Colt leads the four into a garage, and hits the lights. Inside the garage are an armored truck and two motorcycles. Colt hops in the truck, and turns to the four. “Riley. Shelby. Get in! Aaron. Tosha. You two take the bikes!” He tosses them both the keys for the bikes. Tosha and Aaron hop on. “Sweet!” Aaron says. “seems like Bio Force Rangers love to travel in style!” The garage opens, and the Rangers race off, Aaron and Tosha going first, side-by-side, and Colt racing behind. 

Remoracon and her Reptilitrons continue to rampage through the city, civilians running away, screaming in horror. “Be gone all you worthless insects!” Remoracon says. “My business is with this Red Bio Force Ranger!” Then the Rangers arrive, screeching to a halt on their vehicles and stopping them. Hearing the screeching, Remoracon turns around. “What is this?” she asks. The five all hope off their vehicles and stand together in a straight line, Colt in the center, Riley and Shelby on his right side, and Aaron and Tosha on his left. “That’s far enough!” Colt calls out. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Remoracon asks. “You’ll go no further!” Shelby calls out. “The Syndicate will not conquer Earth!” Riley claims. “Whose going to stop us?!” Remoracon asks, clearly outraged. “That’d be us!” Aaron says as he smirks with a chuckle. Tosha cracks her knuckles. “You’re going down!” she says. “What can you annoying flies possibly do to us?!” Remoracon asks. “We’re the Syndicate Space Empire! No one whose stood in our way has ever lived to tell of it!” “Not until today!” Colt says. He takes out his Morpher and his Bio Tag, holding it up. “Ready?!” he asks. Everyone else hold theirs’ up. “Ready!” they all reply. As the five insert their Tags into their Morphers, and hit the activation switches, they all call out “Bio Force! Override!” Theme music plays as the five Rangers all transform, each of their sequences being shown one-by-one, going in the order of Colt, then Shelby (who transforms into the Pink Ranger), then Riley (the Blue Ranger), Aaron (the Green Ranger), and then Tosha (the Yellow Ranger). Shots of each of the five are then shown. The four new Rangers all admire their new suits. Shelby feels her helmet, then holds her arms out. “Wow!” she exclaims in excitement. “It really worked!” Riley feels his front, then looks down at his arm. “Amazing!” he says. Aaron spins around, then looks his arms down. “Unbelievable!” he says. Tosha clenches her fists in excitement. “Incredible!” she says excitedly. Remoracon backs off in surprise. “There’s more now?! Well no matter. This will just make my victory even more honorable! Reptilitrons!! Get them!” The Reptilitrons all raise their blades and charge forward. “Alright guys!” Colt says, “This is for the Earth! Let’s go! Attack!” The five all charge forward and begin fighting. 

Shelby flips over the hood of a car, blocks a blow from one of the Reptilitrons. Then she runs in between two of the cards, and opens one door, blocking off her attackers. Then she flips over the roof of the other car, sends a flying kick at the Reptilitrons, blocks two blows coming to her from left and right, then roundhouse kicks more Reptilitrons in front of her.

Riley flips backward, dodging several blows from Reptilitrons, and before he lands on his feet, he throws a spinning kick at two who attempt to attack him from behind. He ducks at another blow, then grabs another Reptilitron by its arm as it throws a blow at him and misses. He back-kicks another to his left, then forces the Reptilitron he’s holding up. He elbows it in the face, then flips over it, sending two kicks at another Reptilitron, and sending it flying back.

Aaron ducks as a Reptilitron swings at him, then grabs its arm, forcing it up and locking its blade with another Reptilitron’s blade. He throws a kick at a nearby Reptilitron, twists the blades around so that he’s standing on the other side. Then he grabs the other Reptilitron’s arm, and then pushes forward, tackling them and forcing them forward until they’re both hit against walls. He then flips backward as two more Reptilitrons swing at him, dodging their blows, then throws a tornado kick at four more who try to ambush him from behind.

Tosha throws a sweep kick at Reptilitrons, tripping several, then launches herself up and grabs a nearby wire. She swings forward on it, kicking several Reptilitrons out of his way, then grabs one of them, slamming it against the wall. Then she lets go of the wire, lands behind a Reptilitron. She flips forward, throwing a kick at one, then scoring a punch on another as she lands. She blocks another blow, and then grabs her attacker by its arm, spinning him around, then letting go, sending it sailing and knocking several other more Reptilitrons as it lands and hits them. 

Colt elbows two Reptilitrons next to him, then flips forward, catching a Reptilitron in his feet by the neck, and flipping downward, knocking it down with his feet, then using his arm to trip another Reptilitron. He launches himself up, and spinning in a circle to his side, he sends another upward punch to another Reptilitron, sending it back. 

Seeing the fight from the Bio Base, Stone contacts the Rangers on the communicator. “Rangers,” she says, “activate your weapons to continue the fight!” 

Hearing Stone’s transmission, Colt responds. “Gladly!” he says, and holds out his right arm. “Bio Blade!” he calls out, and his Bio Blade appears in his hand. Grasping it, Colt charges forward, slashing left and right as he charges through Reptilitrons and taking them all down. 

Shelby sees what Colt did. “I should try that!” she calls out, and holds out her right arm, a huge blaster cannon weapon appearing. She admires it as she holds it up. “How cool!!” she says, then holds it up in a ready position. “Bio Sniper!” she calls out, and starts firing rapidly at the Reptilitrons. She jumps up, and fires from above, and as she lands, she fires even more rapidly until all the Reptilitrons around her are down. Shelby stands up straight and gives a peace sign. “I always was a good shot!” she says happily.

Riley holds up a huge crossbow weapon. “Bio Crossbow!” he calls out. He fires several energy arrows at Reptilitrons around him, shooting some down, and when more run in to attack him, he holds up his crossbow in a defense position, blocking the blows. Then he swings it from the left in a 45 degree angle, slashing the two with the side and sending them back. Then he does a flip under Reptilitrons as they slash at him, he turns around, and shoots down the remaining Repitlitrons next to him. Riley gives a chuckle and nods. 

Aaron jumps into the middle of a horde of Reptilitrons, holding up a huge axe. “Bio Axe!” he calls out. Holding it out behind him, he charges forward, bringing it up in an upward slash against two Reptilitrons. As another slashes at him at his feet, Aaron jumps to the side, dodging it, and then slashes down. More Reptilitrons charge at him and slash at him, but he uses the blade of his axe to block the blows, followed by another slash, sending the four down. 

Tosha spins her spear weapon around before holding it up in a ready position. “Bio Lance!” she calls out, and lunges her weapon forward, hitting one of the Reptilitrons and flipping it over her head. She then throws a kick at another from behind. Then turns around, slashing two Reptilitrons next to her, then doing a front flip, standing against the remaning Reptilitrons and slashing all of them down. 

Colt launches himself at Remoracon, slashing at her from the left. Remoracon turns back, and attempts to attack Colt with her staff weapon, but Aaron comes up from behind and kicks her. Knocking her back, and then Riley and Shelby, standing together, open fire at her with the Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper as she stops. Remoracon is pushed back, but Tosha catches her and slashes her with her Bio Lance. Remoracon is knocked back again, and finds herself completely surrounded by all five of the Rangers. “Remoracon!” Colt says, “you’re outnumbered 5 to 1. I’d surrender now if I were you!” “I don’t think so insect!” Remoracon says. “I’m about to put all of you worthless bugs in your place.” She charges at Colt, swinging at him with her staff, but Colt parries the attack. Aaron and Tosha flip over Remoracon’s head, and landing on opposite sides, they both strike at her. Shelby charges and flips over her as well, and she and Riley fire from opposite directions, striking her hard. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion and Ragnos view the fight from the monitor. “This is terrible!” Sion says. “There’s more of them now!” Ragnos says. “This invasion is clearly not going as planned!” 

Remoracon is knocked back, and all five Rangers come together. “You’re done Remoracon!” Colt says. “Rangers,” Stone’s voice says from Colt’s Morpher, “combine your weapons together to activate the Bio Blaster for the final blow!” “You got it!” Colt says. “Let’s go guys!” “Right!” they all say. All five Rangers combine their weapons. Riley sets his Bio Crossbow forward. Shelby attaches the Bio Sniper to the front of it, Aaron and Colt attach their Bio Axe and Bio Blade to the sides of it, and Tosha attaches her Bio Lance to the top. The weapon completed, Colt holds it forward. “Bio Blaster!” he calls out as he holds it out, Riley and Aaron grabbing the sides of it, and Shelby and Tosha kneeling down and grabbing the front ends. Remoracon stands against the Rangers. “That blaster won’t work on me!” she calls out. “Let’s see then!” Colt says. He takes out his Bio Tag. “Bio Tag! Set” he calls as he inserts it in the back of the blaster. The blaster charges to full power. “Fire!” Colt calls out, and pulls the trigger, a huge energy blast erupting from the Bio Blaster. Remoracon fights back with one of her own, firing from her staff. But the energy blast of the Bio Blaster breaks right through Remoracon’s blast. Remoracon holds up her staff to defend herself, but the blast breaks right through her staff, and pierces through her. Remoracon drops the broken fragments of her staff, and clutches her stomach in pain. She groans as she turns around and falls back, vanishing in a huge fiery explosion. The Rangers disengage their weapons, and stand together, Colt giving a two-finger salute as he chuckles at the victory. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion stands up in anger. “AAAAHHHH!!!!” he screams in anger. “NO! This is not right! This is unfair! Unfair! Unfair! Unfair! UNFAIR!” he screams as he gets up off his throne and starts hitting and knocking away Reptilitrons standing guard on the bridge. “Your Highness!” Ragnos says. “Please contain yourself! We don’t have to worry about these Rangers! We can easily attack a different part of the world! The Rangers can’t be everywhere at once!” Sion turns around and gets in Ragnos’ face. “Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! NO! I won’t do that! Those insolent insects had the nerve to stand in my way! They took our victory! MY victory! My chance to prove myself to my father! Well this is no longer a mission to conquer Earth. I won’t rest until those worthless insects are dead, and I hang all their heads on the wall of this bridge!” He storms off the bridge, Ahsoka and Vulkar following him, and Ragnos watching after him, growling.

The Rangers arrive back in the base, driving into the garage. Stone and Dawson are waiting for them. As they walk over, Aaron gets excited. “That was awesome!” he says. “Yeah” Tosha says, “we wiped the floor with those mutants.” The Rangers all arrive and walk toward Dawson and Stone. “You did very well Rangers.” Dawson says. “But,” Stone continues, “you have only repelled one invasion of many that are to come. The Syndicate is the most formidable enemy Bio Force has ever faced. And by resisting their efforts, we have succeeded in making them even more angry. This war has only just begun. The weapons of the Bio Force Rangers are now at your disposal, and Colonel Dawson and I are always here to offer you as much help and advice as we can, but the rest is up to you all. You’re the only chance the universe has now.” Colt steps forward. “Yes. We know, and we’re not about to fail anyone!” he salutes the two, and the other Rangers nod, each saluting as well. Dawson and Stone return the salute, then the Rangers turn around, watching the sky as the sun sets, knowing now that it’s their mission to protect that very sky.


	3. Episode 3: Bio Force Teamwork

Bio Force Teamwork  
Ragnos is pacing back and forth on the bridge. “This is ridiculous!” he says. “We could easily trample all over this planet and these Rangers would be insignificant. But His Highness is driving himself insane over his new obsession with destroying the Rangers!” “Never question what my Lord has to say!” Vulkar says. “He knows what’s best.” Ragnos looks over and growls. “Looks like Sion has you completely loyal to him!” “I have been assigned as His Highness’ protector General,” Vulkar says. “I am sworn to his will!” Ragnos shakes his head. At the main control console, Ahsoka makes a final adjustment, then shoots her hands up in the air. “It’s finished!” she says excitedly. “I’ve finally finished my new weapon! The weapon that will be our key to defeating those Rangers! And it’s my chance to finally impress His Highness Sion!” Ragnos looks over suspiciously. “Impress His Highness? What do you mean?” “Oh.” Ahsoka says. She covers her mouth and giggles slightly as her face glows a bright red. “Nothing. Never mind.” she says. Ragnos shakes his head. “Seems like His Highness has everyone on this ship completely brainwashed!” 

At the Bio Base, Colt shows the four new Rangers around. Rather than being dressed in their officer uniforms, the five are dressed in civilian clothes, and the four new Rangers are all carrying bags and suitcases. Colt shows the Rangers to their rooms, each of the four walking into one. “Nice!” Aaron says. “This will do very nicely!” All the Rangers set their things inside their rooms and get everything set up. “Glad to see the Bio Force Rangers get very good accommodations.” Tosha says. Colt smiles. “Glad to see you’re satisfied!” he says. “But you guys will be even more happy when you see the food we get! And it looks like its almost dinner time! Come on!” The Rangers follow him. 

In the Command Center, Stone is at the main console of the supercomputer. Dawson walks in. “How are they coming?” he asks. The two view the viewing monitor, showing a Holding Bay with 5 different large vehicles appearing on the screen, tools and arms all over the place operating on them in a factory-like function. “They’re coming up well.” Stone says. “But I hope I can have them completed before the Syndicate attacks next. These new vehicles could be key in our effort against our enemies.”

Sion walks onto the bridge of the Great Chimaera, and Vulkar immediately kneels as his Lord enters. “Hail His Highness Prince Sion!” he shouts. Sion walks up and sits on his throne. “Rise Vulkar!” he says. Vulkar gets on his feet and snaps to attention. “Sir!” he calls out as he does. Ragnos walks over to Sion’s throne. “Your Highness!” he says. “Once again I urge you to consider my advice! We don’t have to worry about these Rangers!” “Shut up!” Sion says. “Like I said, those Rangers stood in my way. I want those Rangers’ heads hung on this wall!” Vulkar walks over to Sion. “Shall I select the next mutant commander my Lord?” he asks. “Yes. Vulkar, pick one of your greatest men!” “At once Lord!” Vulkar says as he walks off the bridge.

Colt leads the Rangers into a dining room. “Here it is guys. Sit down and dig in!” However, as the Rangers sit down, the food is revealed to be simply a few sardines and rice, which don’t look that filling. “This is it?!” Aaron asks. “Don’t get me wrong, Bio Force has never given gourmet food, but this is bad even by our standards!” “What’s wrong with it?!” asks Colt. “It just looks so. . .un-filling” Tosha says. “Well what do you want me to do about it?” asks Colt. Everyone looks to Riley. “Fine.” Riley says. “Give me a few minutes in the kitchen. Colt, I’ll show you what a meal fit for a Power Ranger is.” Riley leaves, and after a face-paced shot of Riley in the kitchen, he sets plates on the table, with barbequed chicken, with sauce on the side, steamed broccoli, and mashed potatoes. Colt sees the food, and sits down excitedly. “Wow!” he says. “This looks amazing.” He takes his fork and after one bite of the chicken, his eyes widen with shock. As the other Rangers eat as if they’re having a normal meal, Colt eats very fast, clearly eating as if he’s just been served food from Heaven. 

With dinner finished, Colt sits back in his chair at the head of the table, feeling his full stomach. “Well. . .” he says. “That’s the most incredible meal I’ve had in my entire life!” “That’s Riley’s cooking for ya!” Shelby says happily. “Well that’s enough to convince me!” Colt says. “Riley, I want you cooking meals for us every day!” “Yeah,” Aaron says. “Haven’t lived until you’ve had everything cooked by him.” Riley nods with a smile. “Well,” he says, “there’s one problem. I can’t make food if I don’t have it here.” He goes to the refrigerator and opens it, showing it empty. “Looks like I don’t have anything to cook with.” “That’s no problem.” Colt says. “Just make a list of what you need. Then two of us can go to get it.” Riley nods. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Vulkar walks onto the bridge with a starfish mutant. “This is Starhammer my Lord!” he says. “He’s from the Aqua army Remoracon was from. He’s far more qualified, however. He’s led many missions on water worlds, and has an impeccable service record!” “That’s right!” Starhammer says. He shows off a huge hammer that he’s carrying. “There’s not a single mission I can fail at! Starhammer’s my name! Conquering worlds is my game!” Sion laughs. “Very good. Well then, Starhammer, your mission is to take your army and destroy these infamous Power Rangers. A heavy reward is offered to those who bring me their heads! And you’re selected for it!” “Nothing I can handle! Those Rangers are as good as dead!” “Then deploy immediately and use any means necessary!” Sion orders. “At once Your Highness!” Starhammer says as he bows. 

On Earth, Aaron and Tosha are in the truck, Tosha driving it as they’re on their way to the grocery store. Aaron leans back in his seat, and looks over to Tosha with a charming smile. “You know Tosha,” he says “I really like this Colt guy. He’s an awesome guy! Not only is he a good leader, but he’s pretty fun.” Tosha looks at Aaron in disbelief. “Are you serious Aaron?” she asks. Aaron looks back. “What’s wrong? A guy can’t like his new leader?” “You don’t get it do you Aaron?” Tosha asks. “How can you be thinking about Colt right now? Don’t you realize this? We’re part of the elite Bio Force Rangers squad now.” Aaron smiles. “I know. It’s pretty awesome isn’t it?!” Tosha face-palms. “Do you know what this means Aaron?” she asks. “We’re in charge of protecting the world here!” “Come on Tosha!” Aaron says. “Lighten up would ya?! Sure, we have responsibilities. But you have to admit that this is pretty cool.” He looks over to Tosha, nudging her a bit. “Huh? Come on. You know it’s true!” he says, while Tosha just laughs a bit, at first saying “No!” but then she finally relents. “Okay fine! You win. Yes, I’ll admit it. It is pretty cool to be a Power Ranger!” Aaron laughs and leans back in his seat. “Knew you couldn’t resist admitting that!” he says. Tosha looks at Aaron with half-smile. “You’re such a baby sometimes you know that?!” she asks. “Yeah I know.” Aaron says. “But you love me anyway!” Tosha rolls her eyes, but smiles as she looks at Aaron again. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Starhammer walks into the main hangar bay, beholding his forces as he prepares to deploy. “This fight will go very nicely!” he claims as he begins to walk out.

Tosha and Aaron out of the grocery store, with Aaron carrying everything. “Why is it I always do all the work here?!” Aaron asks. “Aren’t you always bragging about how you’re a big macho man Aaron?!” Tosha says as she turns around and smiles at him. “This shouldn’t be too hard for you!” “Haha very funny!” Aaron says sarcastically. Tosha opens up the trunk of the car, but as Aaron loads it up, they hear people screaming in the distance. “What was that?!” Aaron asks. “Sounds like trouble! Come on!” Tosha says. The two rush off.

Starhammer and his Reptilitrons are going through the city. “Yoohoo? Bio Force Rangers?! Come out come out wherever you are?!” Starhammer says as he continues to fire energy blasts all over the place. Aaron and Tosha arrive, and hide behind a building. “Mutant attack!” Tosha says. “Better call the others!” she says as she takes out her Morpher. But Aaron holds her arm down. “Woah woah!” he says. “Look at this guy! He’s a damn starfish! Do you really think we should have the others waste their efforts against him?” “Aaron, this fight is a team effort.” Tosha says. “Do you really think we should waste calling the others?” Aaron asks. “I say we just Morph, fry this fish, and then we’ll go back, and Colt and the others will hardly even notice that there was an attack.” Tosha looks at Aaron, but then looks back. “Fine! Let’s just get this over with! Come on!” she says. “Yeah!” Aaron says. The two race out and stop Starhammer in his place. “Stop there mutant!” Aaron says. Starhammer turns around. “Look who finally decided to join the party! But I only count two of you! If I remember correctly, there were five Rangers His Highness wanted dead!” “It’s going to take only two to take you out!” Aaron says. Tosha rolls her eyes, but takes out her Morpher. “Ready?!” she calls as she raises it. “Ready!” Aaron replies. “Bio Force! Override!” they call as they Morph, their sequences shown split-screened. They strike poses. Starhammer laughs. “Two is good enough for me! Reptilitrons!” he calls as he points forward. “This shouldn’t take long!” Aaron says, and he and Tosha charge forward. 

Aaron runs in, ducks at a kick from a Reptilitron. He blocks two blows from his left and right, elbows one away, then roundhouse kicks the other. Then he sweeps his leg around, knocking down two more Reptilitrons. He turns around, and as more come up to him, he draws his blaster. “Electro Blaster!” he calls out, and open fires, first holding it with only his right hand, then grabbing his blaster with his left hand to steady his aim. He shoots several down, then charges forward. He holds out his right arm. “Bio Axe!” he calls out as his axe appears in his hand. He swings the blade across in a 45 degree angle, bringing down several Reptilitrons in front of him. 

Tosha flips forward, then rolls over the back of a Reptilitron. She sweeps her leg down, tripping it, then parries an attack from behind with her forearm. She elbows her attacker, then back-fists it in the face. She flips downward, under two more Reptilitrons as they slash at her, then back-hands them in the backs, knocking them down. Several more Reptilitrons come up behind her, aiming their blades at her. They fire blaster bolts at her from the bottoms of the grips of their blades. Tosha turns around to see this just in time. She jumps to the side, flipping sideways, and as she turns around, she draws her Electro Blaster and open fires, shooting 5 bolts and hitting each of her targets, shooting them down. Then she holds out her right arm. “Bio Lance!” she calls out, and charges forward. She slashes down several Reptilitrons that charge at her, then lunges her spear forward. She hits one of the Reptilitrons, and using her spear to steady herself, she flips herself over the Reptilitron’s head, then as she lands, she swings her spear over as the Reptilitron clings onto it. She swings the Reptilitron around, and sends it sailing, hitting several others as it lands. 

Wield their weapons, the two Rangers stand against Starhammer. “You’re all by yourself now Starhammer!” Aaron says as he and Tosha stand off. “As if that really matters!” Starhammer says. “Let’s fry this fish!” Tosha says, and she and Aaron charge forward. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion, Ragnos, Ahsoka and Vulkar view the attack as Starhammer fights Tosha and Aaron. “This is a good sign.” Ragnos says. “Together those Rangers are a force to be reckoned with, but split up they’re significantly weaker.” “Yes indeed.” Ahsoka says. “My revenge will be here soon!!” Sion says excitedly. “Well done Vulkar!” Vulkar nods. 

Aaron and Tosha flip forward and send strikes at Starhammer, who blocks the strikes and sends them flying back. As they struggle up, Tosha looks to Aaron. “Maybe it’s a good time to call for help?!” “No! We can still take this creep out ourselves!” Aaron argues. “Wouldn’t bet on it!” Starhammer says. He pounds his hammer on the ground, sending a huge fissure-wave at the two and sending them flying back. As they struggle up, a laser blast from nowhere hits Starhammer. Colt jumps out from the right and lands in front of them. Riley and Shelby come in as well, helping Tosha and Aaron up. “Are you both okay?” Shelby asks. “Yeah, I think so!” Tosha says. “Told you we should have called for help!” Aaron says. “What?! Ugh!” Tosha groans as she looks at Aaron. “You did well by yourselves guys!” Colt says, “But its time we take this fish together.” Starhammer recovers. “Great, now the whole lot is here! Ready for me to destroy them all at once!” The Rangers all file in line. “Don’t think so!” Colt says. 

The Rangers go into roll call, each calling their name as they strike poses. 

“The Fiery Soldier! Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!”  
“The Rookie Soldier! Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!”   
“The Fast Soldier! Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!”   
“The Strong Soldier! Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!”   
“The Tough Soldier! Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!”   
Colt steps forward. “As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens the Earth with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . .” all Rangers join in as they strike the final pose. “Bio Force!” they all call out. 

“Let’s get on with this fight!” Starhammer says. “Gladly!” Colt says. “Attack!” he orders, and all five Rangers charge forward. Colt jumps over Starhammer’s head, while Riley and Aaron duck as Starhammer strikes at them with his hammer from left to right. Tosha and Shelby both slash at him with their Electro Swords as they meet him in place. Then, as Starhammer is stunned, Aaron and Colt both charge at him from left and right, wielding their Bio Axe and Bio Blade, and slashing at him as they pass him. Riley summons his Bio Crossbow, and Shelby her Bio Sniper. Tosha summons her Bio Lance as well. “Take this!” Colt calls out, and all of the Rangers throw attacks at Starhammer, sending him flying back. “Now for the finisher!” Colt says. The Rangers activate the Bio Blaster, and go into usual formation. “Bio Blaster!” Colt calls out. He takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it in, calling out “Bio Tag! Set!” He aims the Blaster at Starhammer as the other Rangers grasp it. “Fire!” Colt calls out and pulls the trigger. Starhammer takes the hit and goes down in a fiery explosion, the Rangers cheering as they disengage their weapons and prepare to walk away. 

Sion sees Starhammer’s defeat and gets up off his throne in a huff. “NO!!” he calls out in rage. “He fell too!! Idiot!! He was so stupid not to see that coming!” “Wait Your Highness!” Ahsoka calls out. “It’s not over yet!” she says. She walks over to a control panel and pulls out a laser gun from the weapon control. “Time to show you the new weapon I’ve invented.” “New weapon?” Ragnos asks. “Just watch General!” Ahsoka says, and she pulls the trigger. Lasers erupt from the two front engines of the ship.

On Earth, as the Rangers are walking away, the lasers from the Great Chimaera hit Starhammer, whose body is regenerated as he grows to a giant size. “Haha!” he calls out. “I’m bigger and badder!” The Rangers all look up. “Oh man!” Riley calls out. “No way!” Shelby says. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, everyone admires Ahsoka’s new weapon. “You see,” Ahsoka explains, “I’ve created a powerful laser that I’ve installed within the ship’s weapon system. This laser transfers extra power into its target’s body, giving it a greater body strength, which results in a much larger size.” “Very impressive Captain!” Ragnos says. “Yes!” Sion says. “Now Starhammer will stomp all over those insolent Rangers!” Ahsoka looks away, her face glowing bright red again. 

Looking down at the Rangers, Starhammer laughs. “Take this!” he says as he fires energy at the Rangers. Still on the ground, the Rangers all get blown away from the attack. The Rangers struggle up and dive for cover as another attack comes. “How the Hell are we supposed to fight this guy?!” Aaron says. Colt takes his Morpher out and calls the Bio Base. “Colonel! We have a problem!” he calls out. 

At the Bio Base, Stone and Dawson hear Colt’s transmission. The two look at each other, then nod. “Rangers,” Stone says, “I have the answer to your problem. I was hoping to test them first, but we obviously don’t have a chance to now.” “What is it?!” asks Aaron. “Yeah we could use anything at this point!” Colt says. “I’m sending you five assault vehicles to help you fight off this monster.” Stone says. “They’re deploying now!”

Inside the Zord holding bay are shown the five vehicles, including a Red Sports Car, a Pink Racecar, a Blue Submarine, a Green Jet, and a Yellow Truck. All five vehicles are shown leaving one by one.

The Rangers all run up as they see the vehicles approach the city. “Woah!” Aaron says. “Rangers,” Stone’s voice says from Colt’s Morpher. “These are your new Bio Zords. They’re all equipped with high-tech weaponry designed for problems like your current one. All you need to do is insert your Bio Tags into your control panels, and the Zords will automatically assist you in piloting them!” “Sounds good to me!” Colt says. “Come on guys! Let’s go!” The Rangers all charge forward and each jump into the cockpits of their respective Zords. Colt lands into his. “Alright!” Colt says as he lands. “Bio Tag! Set! Bio Speeder! Online!” The Bio Speeder takes off. Next is Shelby. “Bio Tag! Set! Bio Racer! Online!” The Bio Racer takes off. Riley jumps in his next. “Bio Tag! Set! Bio Sub! Online!” The Bio Sub takes off. Then Aaron jumps into his cockpit. “Bio Tag! Set! Bio Jet! Online!” The Bio Jet begins flying toward the enemy. Finally Tosha jumps into hers. “Bio Tag! Set! Bio Hauler! Online!” and the Bio Hauler joins the Zords. 

As the Zords are all together, moving toward Starhammer, Sion sees this. He slams his fists down on the sides of his throne. “No!” he shouts. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to be! Ragnos! Send down the Serpenteroids to assist him!” “As you command Your Highness!” Ragnos says. 

As the Zords move in, four Serpenteroids appear next to Starhammer. “Here we go!” Colt calls out as the Zords approach. “Let’s take them down!” Riley says. “Right!” Shelby says. The Bio Sub and Bio Racer both move toward one of the Serpenteroids. “Firing lasers!” Riley and Shelby say simultaneously as they both pull the triggers on their control panels. Both the Bio Sub and Bio Racer spew out laser fire from their front ends, hitting one of the Serpenteroids and sending it down. “Yeah!” Riley says. “We’re so awesome!” Shelby says as she gives a thumbs up.

The Bio Hauler races up the edge of a building and launches at one of the Serpenteroids. “Take this!” Tosha says, and the Bio Hauler rams it right in the chest. Then Tosha hits a switch on her panel, causing a huge laser cannon to extend out of her trailer and open fire, hitting the Serpenteroid. Then the Bio Jet flies in. “My turn!” Aaron calls out. He flies right at the Serpenteroid, striking it with his wing, then flies in an upward swing, then Aaron spins it around, open firing at the Serpenteroid with his lasers and destroying it. “That’s another down!” Aaron calls out. 

As another Serpenteroid moves forward, the Bio Speeder charges toward it. “Going at full speed!” Colt calls out. “Fire!” he says as he hits the switch on his panel and the Bio Speeder open fires on the Serpenteroid as it approaches fast. The Serpenteroid takes several hits, then Colt charges it forward, sending the Bio Speeder flying up and striking it. The Serpenteroid goes down. “Yeah!” Colt says. 

The five Zords all come together again, standing against the sole remaining Serpenteroid and Starhammer. “Rangers,” Stone’s voice contacts the Rangers. “Combine your Zords together to form the Bio Force Megazord and finish the fight!” “Got it Colonel!” Colt calls out. “Come on guys!” “Right!” they all reply. The Rangers all charge their Zords forward. The four ground Zords all ride in an organized order as the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler ride forward. Behind them rides the Bio Speeder, and behind that is the Bio Racer. Colt looks behind him. “Shelby! You’re go!” he calls. “Right” Shelby says, and the Bio Racer’s ends fold out, with a flat area holding them together. It rolls forward and under the Bio Speeder, attaching itself to the bottom of the Zord and locking its extended sides to the sides of the Bio Speeder, fists extending out of the ends of its sides. “Go!” Colt calls out as he hits a switch on hits panel. Two ends extend from the front end of the Bio Speeder, followed by the back ends of the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler opening up. The Bio Speeder rolls forward, and the two ends on its front dock with the open slots of the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler, leaving all four Zords combined together. “Follow me Tosha!” Riley calls out. “You got it Riley!” Tosha says, and the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler both fold their back ends up, their front ends extending out as feet. As this happens, the front cockpit of the Bio Speeder folds up to the upper end, extending as a chest. “Aaron!” Colt calls out. “Flying in!” Aaron calls out, and the Bio Jet flies in at the now standing Zord. As it slows down, its wings fold in, and its entire front folds up, revealing a face. The Bio Speeder’s back end folds down to its back, leaving an open area, where the Bio Jet lands in, locking itself in and becoming the head of the newly formed Megazord. Still in their separate cockpits, the Rangers all appear together in a split-screened shot. “Bio Force Megazord! Online!” they all call out together. The Bio Force Megazord stands against its two enemies, then walks forward. “Get it!” Starhammer orders the Serpenteroid. The Serpenteroid moves forward. “Lasers!” Shelby calls out, and the Bio Force Megazord raises its arms, firing lasers out of two small cannons mounted on its forearms. The Serpenteroid goes down from the lasers. “Now you’re next Starhammer!” Colt calls out. “Try me!” Starhammer says. And he charges forward. The two engage in combat. Starhammer swings its hammer at the Megazord, but it blocks the blow with its arm, and then kicks the mutant down with its left foot. It then sends a second kick with its right foot, knocking the mutant back. “Fire!” Colt says, and the Bio Force Megazord holds its arms out, lasers firing from two cannons on its chest. Starhammer gets hit and is knocked back. “Alright!” Colt calls out. “Bio Force Megazord Saber!” A Saber appears in the hands of the Megazord, and it holds it out. All Rangers appear together. “Bio Force Megazord Saber! Full Power!” The Saber energizes with energy, and the Bio Force Megazord throws two slashes at Starhammer in an “X” shape, striking the mutant. Starhammer drops his hammer and clutches his stomach, groaning in pain as he turns around and falls down in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all jump up, calling out cries of victory.

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion launches himself up. “DAMN IT!!” he calls out in fury. “Not again!” “Shall I send down another commander Lord?” Vulkar asks. “Shall I make improvements to my weapon Your Highness?!” Ahsoka asks, sounding almost desperate to please him. “NO!” Sion says. “You’ve all done enough!! You all messed up today. You’re all so stupid! Useless!! Useless!! Useless!! USELESS!!” he calls out as he knocks two Reptilitrons and storms off the bridge in fury. “Your Highness! Please wait!!” Ahsoka shouts out desperately. “I can make improvements! I can do anything! Please wait!” She runs after Sion and Vulkar follows as well. Ragnos just shakes his head in disgust at all the chaos.

The Rangers all stand at attention in the Command Center as Dawson and Stone debrief the Rangers. “You did well out there!” Dawson says. “You all should be very proud of yourselves. Not only have you accomplished mastering your Zords, but you’ve also demonstrated how well you two clearly work as a team!” Stone says. “But keep in mind that this is still only the beginning of our fight. Every day the Syndicate gets stronger, and while we may succeed today, more difficult situations will continue to arise. You’re all making excellent Rangers! Dismissed!” Stone says. The Rangers all salute, and turn around to walk off. “Wait,” Dawson says. “Aaron. Tosha. Both of you stay back.” The two stop and turn around. “Yes Colonel?” Aaron asks, seeming confused. “We saw on the alarm that you two went off by yourselves, as in, attacked that mutant without even attempting to call for help.” Stone says. “Yes,” Aaron says. “We thought we could take on that mutant alone. But clearly we were wrong.” Tosha rolls her eyes. “That you were.” Dawson says. “While we may be victorious, you must all know the seriousness of what you did. For that, don’t you think that deserves a little punishment?” The two look shocked. “Well. . .” They both say nervously.

Tosha and Aaron are washing dishes by hand in the kitchen. “You and your bright ideas Aaron!” Tosha says. “Well it’s not entirely my fault!” Aaron says. “You didn’t have to agree!” “Oh really?!” Tosha says. “Like reasoning with someone as stubborn as you is easy!” “Stubborn?!” asks Aaron. “I’m not nearly as stubborn as you!” Tosha looks at Aaron and turns to face him. “Oh really?!” she says. Aaron does the same as Tosha, facing her. “Yes! Really!” Aaron says. “Well, macho man,” Tosha says, smiling slightly “at least I’m not as cocky!” “Haha!” Aaron laughs. “You’re the definition of cocky!” “Really?!” Tosha asks. “Yeah!” Aaron says. “And you know what else?!” he asks. “What?!” Tosha says. Aaron grabs some of the soap suds in the sink and then claps them into Tosha’s face. Tosha screams. “Oh so that’s how it is huh?!” she says, laughing a bit. Then she splashes water in Aaron’s face, and the two proceed to fight, clapping suds and splashing water into each other’s faces, laughing playfully.


	4. Episode 4: The Worth of Fighting

The Worth of Fighting  
In the Command Center, Stone is at the main console of the supercomputer, looking something up on the viewing monitor. She turns back to Dawson. “Reports show that the Bio Force Headquarters has just lost another sector.” she says. “And each day the Syndicate will only continue to conquer more and more of Bio Force territory.” Dawson says. “Looks like we’ve lost any hope in calling for help or any backup whatsoever at this point.” Stone says. “Well then it’s true. . .” Dawson says. “those Rangers are the universe’s only hope in stopping the Syndicate now. If they don’t stop the Syndicate here, then that Empire really does win here.” “Let’s just hope that the Rangers are up for what’s coming.” Stone says. Dawson nods. Just outside the entrance of the Command Center, Shelby is revealed to be listening in on what they’re saying. 

In the Bio Base lounge, Colt throws a dart at the target mounted on the wall. The dart hits very close to the bullseye. Colt smiles as he goes for the last dart in his hand. Sitting at the table next to Colt, Aaron and Tosha are sitting on opposite sides, arm wrestling, while Riley is in the middle, looking bored. Aaron slams Tosha’s arm on the table. “I win again!” he says. Tosha growls, but with a smile. “You’re cheating somehow! And I’m going to find a way to beat you!” she holds her arm out again. “One more go! Come on!” Aaron rolls his eyes. “Fine!” he says, and takes her arm. “Riley!” Riley looks up. “I know! I know!” he takes their hands. “One. . .two. . .three. . .go. . .” he says as he lets go, clearly disgusted at starting the game again. Shelby walks in. Colt throws his last dart, then looks over, noticing that Shelby looks distracted. “Shelby.” he says. “What’s wrong?” Hearing this, Aaron looks up. “Something wrong Shelby?” he asks. With Aaron distracted, Tosha wastes no time: she slams Aaron’s arm on the table. “Ow!” Aaron calls out. “Ha!” Tosha says triumphantly. “I finally win! I win!” “That doesn’t count!” “It does so!! Fair and square!!” The two get to each other from across the table, arguing, but Riley pushes them aside. “Woah! Woah! Woah!” he says. “Just call it a draw! And no more arm wrestling! I’m tired of refereeing you two!” “Fine!” they both say simultaneously. Then everyone looks at Shelby. “Anyway, what’s wrong Shelby?” Tosha asks. “I just heard Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel talking about something.” Shelby says. “Now Shelby,” Riley says disapprovingly, “you know you shouldn’t be listening in on their conversations. They’re supposed to be private.” “It’s not like I was intentionally eavesdropping!” Shelby says. “I just happened to be passing by while they were talking!” Colt gives Shelby a look, but then smiles. “Well, what did they say that has you so worried?” he asks. “Well. . .” Shelby starts. “They were going over reports from Bio Force Headquarters. Apparently the Syndicate has conquered another sector of our headquarters, and what’s worse is that they keep on destroying more and more of our territory every day.” Aaron just smirks. “So?” he asks. “I don’t see what the big deal is. We’ve been doing well against the Syndicate so far! They don’t scare me!” “Don’t you see Aaron?” Shelby asks. “The Syndicate is conquering Bio Force as we speak, and they’re continuing to destroy more worlds!” “What’s your point?” Aaron asks, clearly not sounding at all afraid. “Aaron, my point is” Shelby says, “that the Syndicate is clearly a force to be reckoned with. What if by fighting the Syndicate here as Power Rangers, we’re only delaying the inevitable? What if we’re actually destined to die defeating the Syndicate? What if we are only fighting a hopeless battle?” “Oh come on Shelby!” Aaron says, chuckling. “You’re talking nonsense. We’ve been through too much now just to be killed by some petty empire!” “Now Aaron,” Riley says. “You know very well that the Syndicate is far more than just a petty Empire. We’ve been fighting them for a good month now and we’ve already got a good sense of what they’re truly capable of.” Aaron walks back, then turns around. “And yet” Aaron says, “we’ve still always pulled through. They send in a fleet of ships, we can fight those off. They send in a mutant and some Reptilitrons, we can fight those off. And now they can make their mutants bigger. But guess what. . .we can fight those off too no with Zords! There’s literally nothing that the Syndicate can throw at us that we can’t handle!” “That’s right!” Colt says proudly as he smiles with a thumbs up. Riley and Tosha smile, but Shelby still looks down, clearly looking concerned. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion walks onto the bridge. Vulkar kneels. “HAIL PRINCE SION!” he calls out as Sion walks over and sits on his throne. “Rise Vulkar!” Sion says. “Sir!” Vulkar says. “I have excellent news. I have managed to make contact with a new mutant commander!” He gestures to the right entrance, and an armored warrior mutant walks onto the bridge. “This is Razker my Lord!” Vulkar says. “He is one of the Syndicate’s most elite swordsmen. He is also responsible for commanding multiple missions in the sieges in the outer areas of the universe. His service record is highly impeccable!” “Yes Your Highness!” Razker says. “Your father has always thought very highly of me for my services to our military!” Sion chuckles. “Is that so?” he asks. “Well then it seems that Vulkar has picked a very talented and intelligent commander!” Sion gets up off his throne and walks over to Razker, pointing to him. “Razker! Your mission is to destroy the infamous Bio Force Rangers! Deploy immediately and do not return to the ship until you deliver to me the heads of these Rangers!” Razker bows. “It will be done my Lord!” he says. 

On Earth, Shelby is accompanying Aaron and Tosha as they’re out buying groceries. Tosha is driving the truck, Aaron in the front, and Shelby is sitting in the back, looking out the window. Aaron turns back. “Shelby,” he says. “You okay?” Shelby shakes a bit in shock as she snaps back to reality. “Oh.” she says. “I’m fine. Just thinking is all.” Aaron gives her a look. “Shelby,” he says, “are you still thinking about that talk Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel were having? You need to stop worrying. We’re doing fine!” Tosha looks at Aaron. “Now Aaron,” she says. “while I’m not worried, I do agree that the Syndicate is worse than anything we’ve ever dealt with before. Shelby’s at least being cautious.” “Oh come on!” Aaron says. “You two need to lighten up!” As he says this, screaming is heard in the distance. Tosha looks out. “Sounds like trouble!” she says. “Let’s go!” She turns the truck around and takes off toward the screaming. “Hope this fight is good enough to show you that there’s nothing to worry about!” Aaron says to Shelby. 

Razker and his Reptilitrons are going through the city. Tosha drives the truck up behind them. Hearing the screeching halt, Razker turns around. He laughs as the three hop out of the truck. “Well well well!” he says happily. “What do we have here?!” “What do you think you’re doing here mutant?!” Tosha asks. “Didn’t you hear?” Razker asks. “His Highness Prince Sion has ordered the execution of the Bio Force Rangers. And as one of the most elite swordsmen in all of the Syndicate, I have been asked by him to have such an honor!” Aaron smiles. “Oh really?” he asks. “His Highness asked for that? I had no idea we were becoming so popular that one of the big shots has literally asked for us to be executed! Such a high honor!” Tosha elbows Aaron. “Are you seriously joking at a time like this?!” she asks. Colt and Riley run up. “We got the alert guys!” Razker laughs as the five Rangers all come together. “Now all five of you are here!” he says. “Now I can kill all five of you at once!” “Don’t bet on it!” Colt says. He takes out his Morpher, and holds up his Bio Tag. “Ready?!” he calls out. “Ready!” everyone else replies as they raise theirs as well. The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches as they all call out “Bio Force! Override!” Their Morphing sequences are all shown together, split-screened five-way. As the sequence is complete, the Rangers all draw their Electro Swords. “Attack!” Colt commands, and the Rangers charge forward. “Get them!” Razker orders the Reptilitrons. The foot soldiers charge forward, Razker laughing as they do. The Rangers engage. 

Aaron parries a blow from his back, then flips the blade over, elbowing his attacker in the neck. Then he sweeps around, swinging his sword in a 45 degree angle to the left, slashing down several Reptilitrons. He blocks another blow with his arm, returns the slash, then throws a tornado kick at several Reptilitrons, kicking them while also slashing at some at his side, bringing them down.

Wielding her sword in an underhanded grip, Shelby jumps over two Reptilitrons’ blades as they slash at her feet. She slashes at one that she passes, then counter-slashes as two more from behind her attempt to attack her. She parries another blow from her right, then roundhouse kicks her attacker. She then crosses blades with another Reptilitron, and then brings her blade up in an upward slash, sending it back and knocking more away. 

Swinging from a wire, Tosha slashes several Reptilitrons as she swings past them. Then as the wire sails farther up, she lets go of the wire, and tackles a Reptilitron from above, knocking it down. Then as another attempts to attack her, she slashes downward at its feet, tripping it, then flips over as two more slash at her. She gets to her knees, parrying a blow, then slashing down two, followed by a sweep kick, tripping two, then gets on her back, launching her legs forward to get herself back on her feet, then parrying another blow from her left. This is followed by a counter-slash, knocking two Reptilitrons away. 

Riley locks blades with a Reptilitron, then twists the blade to the left. Then he launches his sword upward, first hitting the Reptilitron with the butt of his grip, then slashing it with his blade. He parries another blade quickly at his left, then he sweeps to the right, slashing down two more. He brings himself downward, slashing at a Reptilitron’s feet, causing it to stumble down. He then flips over the Reptilitron’s back, throwing a kick at another Reptilitron on his left, then as he comes down, he slashes his blade downward, slashing down another. This is followed by a jump kick as he launches himself up, and as he sweeps himself to the left, he slashes three more down as he swings his blade at them. 

Wielding his Bio Blade, Colt launches himself at Razker, slashing at him. Razker blocks the blow, from his left, and Colt slashes at his right, but Razker parries again. The two lock blades and grab each other, circling. Razker laughs. “I see you’re trained in the arts of swordsmanship!” he says, as he kicks Colt back. “But no one can possibly match my skill!” Razker says. “Let’s see!” Colt says. He charges forward, and as he meets him, Razker slashes at his neck. Colt ducks, then he passes Razker, turning around and slashing his blade in a 45 degree angle. Razker parries, then the two lock blades. He twists Colt’s blade to the left, then brings his sword up in an upward slash, hitting Colt in the chin with the butt of his grip, then his blade slashes Colt’s chest. Colt is knocked back. The other Rangers come to help Colt. As Aaron and Tosha help Colt up, Riley and Shelby step forward, wielding their Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow. The two open fire, but Razker just stands there, the blasts not affecting him at all. Aaron and Tosha step forward with their Bio Lance and Bio Axe and send energy slashes at Razker. The slashes come at Razker, but he holds them back with his sword. “This is it?!” he says, almost laughing. He deflects the slashes back at the Rangers, scoring hits on Aaron and Tosha and knocking them back. “Guess one of the most elite swordsmen in the Syndicate is more than just a title!” Aaron comments. Razker laughs. “You five are the infamous Power Rangers?! I’d expect more from people of your reputation!” He laughs again and energizes his sword. He sends an energy slash in an “X” shape at the Rangers, hitting them hard. The Rangers are knocked off the balcony of the building they’re fighting on and are de-morphed as they land on the ground. 

Looking over the balcony, Razker laughs. “That was far too easy! Guess you’re not worth the effort anyway!” he runs off, jumping over the balcony. Though slightly nicked, the Rangers all get to their feet. “That guy’s going for the city!” Aaron says. “We have to hurry!” Tosha says. “He’ll hurt innocent people if we don’t fight!” Shelby gets to her feet. She flashes back to her listening in on Dawson and Stone. 

“If they don’t stop the Syndicate here,” Dawson says, “then that Empire really does win here.” 

Shelby snaps back to reality. “Come on guys!” Colt says. The other Rangers run forward, but Shelby stands back, yelling out to the Rangers. “No!” she says. “I’m not going!” The Rangers all turn back. “What are you talking about Shelby?!” Colt asks. “Don’t you see guys?!” Shelby asks. “This mutant is wiping the floor with us! We’re here risking our lives in a fight that we’re not even sure we can win!” The Rangers all look down. Shelby steps forward, looking to Colt. “Do you know if we can win this fight Colt?” Colt doesn’t answer. “Well?!” Shelby asks, almost screaming. “Do you know?!” Colt looks down. “I don’t Shelby! I just don’t!” Shelby looks to her left, clearly upset. 

At the city plaza, Razker continues to attack civilians. “Come out Rangers! We’re not finished with our fight yet!” he yells out. 

The Rangers hear Razker attacking. Aaron steps forward. He looks back at Shelby. “Maybe you’re right Shelby.” He says. “Maybe we are fighting a hopeless battle. Maybe we are just delaying the inevitable by fighting like this. But right now there are people in trouble. And until I’m struck down and have taken my last breath, I’m not stopping! No matter what!” he runs forward. “Bio Force! Override!” he calls as he Morphs. Tosha steps forward. “I don’t care how strong the Syndicate is!” she says fearlessly. “I lost my family many years ago! And no matter what obstacles I must face, I will fight on for their sake! If I must die doing it. . .so be it!” She runs forward. “Bio Force! Override!” she Morphs.

Wielding his Bio Axe, Aaron launches himself at Razker, his blade locked with Razker’s. “I’m taking you down Razker!” Aaron says. “Don’t think so greenie!” Razker says back. He pushes his blade forward, knocking Aaron back. Tosha comes in, wielding her Bio Lance, and strikes at him, then retreats back, standing next to Aaron. “Come on Aaron! Let’s go together!” she says. The two charge forward.

Back with the others, Riley goes forward, looking down. “I’m not sure what our fate it Shelby,” he says, “but what I do know is that I once made a promise to my friend that no matter what, I’d always fight on. For both his sake, and for mine! And I’m not about to break that promise! Even if it means death!” he runs forward. “Bio Force Override!” He Morphs. Colt steps forward last. Then he turns to Shelby, looking at her from behind. “It seems those three have something worth fighting for Shelby.” he says. “So let me ask you this. Do you have anything worth fighting for? I know I do. Maybe you should think about this before you just decide to give up Shelby.” Shelby looks up, still looking sad. Colt smiles. Then he runs forward. “Bio Force! Override!” he Morphs. Shelby watches after him.

Aaron and Tosha launch themselves at Razker, but he deflects their attacks, sending them back. Behind them is Riley, who open fires on Razker with his Bio Crossbow. Razker deflects the fire, blasting Riley back. Razker turns to his left, where he sees Colt charging forward. Colt charges his Bio Blade to full power, ready to attack Razker. 

Shelby looks down and closes her eyes. “Do I really have anything worth fighting for?” she asks herself in her head. 

Shelby thinks back to the past. A very sick woman is shown in bed, holding a little girl’s hand. “Shelby. . .” the woman says weakly. “Mommy!” Shelby says, crying heavily. “I don’t understand!” The woman smiles weakly, and puts her hand on Shelby’s cheek. “Now don’t you cry sweetie.” she says. “You’re a big girl now!” Shelby keeps crying. “Shelby! Listen to me!” the woman says. Shelby calms down. “Listen: death is just a part of life Shelby! We’re all destined for it at some point. But until then, we can’t let our fears of death interfere with living life to its fullest.” Shelby smiles a bit. “Shelby. I want you to remember this: never live life in fear. I want you to live on for my sake.” The woman takes Shelby’s hand. “Promise me?” Shelby wipes away her tears, though she’s still slightly crying. “I. . .promise mommy!” Shelby says in between sobs. The woman smiles. “That’s my baby girl!” she says, and she kisses Shelby’s hand. 

Shelby snaps back to reality, opens her eyes, and looks up, walking forward. 

Razker slashes the Rangers back with his sword. “You Rangers are more pathetic than any opponent I’ve ever faced before!” he says. He moves forward to attack the Rangers again, but then Shelby moves in, Morphed. She tackles Razker to the side, and then joins the Rangers. “Shelby!” Aaron calls out. As the Rangers meet, Shelby stands firm. “Guys!” she says. “I know why you fight now! You’ve all found your reasons to fight! You all have something more to fight for than just for the sake of fighting for the Earth! I may not know how this fight will turn out, but until I’m down, I will fight with you guys through thick and thin!” Tosha steps forward, patting Shelby on the back. “Glad to have your aid again Shelby!” she says. “Thanks Tosha!” Shelby says as she gives a thumbs up. Razker gets to his feet. “Hate to break up this touching reunion,” he says, “but we’re in the middle of a fight here!” He throws a slash at the Rangers. As the other Rangers are knocked back, Shelby flips to the side, dodging the attack. She veers off, out of sight from Razker, summoning her Bio Sniper. “Electro Blasters!” Colt calls out as the Rangers draw their blasters. “Try me Rangers!” Razker says. “Fire!” Colt calls out, and all the Rangers open fire. With Razker distracted from the fire, Shelby aims her Bio Sniper at Razker from behind and open fires, scoring a precise hit at Razker from the back. Razker groans in pain. Shelby joins up the Rangers. “That did it!” Shelby exclaims excitedly. “Now for the finisher!” Colt says. The Rangers combine their weapons together, but this time, Shelby wields them together. “Bio Blaster!” she calls out. Colt and Tosha kneel down in front, grabbing the front ends, while Riley and Aaron take their usual spots on the sides. Razker gets to his feet. “You think that’ll work on me?! Never!” he says. “We’ll see about that!” Shelby calls out. “Bio Tag! Set!” she says, as she inserts her Bio Tag into the slot behind the Bio Blaster, charging it. “Fire!” she calls out, and pulls the trigger. Razker tries to resist the force of the blast, but it easily pierces through his body. He drops his sword as he clutches his stomach in pain. He falls backward as he vanishes in a fiery explosion. Shelby looks down, sighing in relief. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ahsoka draws the laser control blaster from the control panel. “Not over by a long shot!” she says, and pulls the trigger. 

Razker’s body is zapped with the lasers, and he grows to giant size. “Time for round 2!” he calls out. The Rangers see this. Shelby takes out her Morpher. “Colonel!” she calls out. “Time for the big guns!” “On the way!” Stone’s voice says. The Bio Zords are deployed, and each of the Rangers jump into their cockpits. “Bio Speeder!” Colt calls. “Bio Racer!” Shelby calls. “Bio Sub!” Riley calls. “Bio Jet!” Aaron calls. “Bio Hauler!” Tosha calls. The five Bio Zords unite together. “Megazord transformation!” Colt calls out. The Rangers go into Megazord sequence, though the sequence is shortened up this time, split-screening the shots of the Bio Racer attaching to the bottom of the Bio Speeder and the Bio Speeder extending ends in its front to attach to the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler. The Megazord is shown rising, but this time the shot of the Bio Jet is cut, with the sequence cutting straight to the Bio Jet docking with the other Zords to complete the sequence. “Bio Force Megazord!” the Rangers all call out. 

The Bio Force Megazord walks forward, wielding its Saber against Razker. The two charge forward and lock blade. Razker breaks away and slashes at the Megazord’s chest several times. The cockpits of the Megazords’ shutter violently. “Not down yet!” Colt calls out, and charges forward. Razker ducks a slash from the saber, then slashes it, passing by the Megazord. The Megazord recovers, finding it faceing Razker’s back. Shelby notices this. “Lasers!” she calls, and raising its arm, the Bio Force Megazord fires a barrage of lasers at Razker, hitting him in the back. Razker is unable to respond in time, and takes the hit. “Alright!” Shelby calls out. “Saber! Full Power!” The Bio Force Megazord Saber charges to full power, energizing in energy. It launches it “X” slash at Razker, hitting him hard. Razker drops his sword and groans in pain as he falls backward and goes down in a fiery explosion. “Yes!” Shelby calls in victory, clapping slightly. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, everyone sees the defeat, and Vulkar stares in horror. “No!” he says. “Razker went down too!” He and Ahsoka both look back at Sion, both looking scared as they prepare for him to have a fit again. Much to their surprise, Sion looks down, shaking his head, then walks off the bridge in silence, leaving Ahsoka and Vulkar to both stare at each other in confusion. Ragnos walks onto the bridge. “Is it over yet? His Highness’ temper tantrum?” 

On Earth, the Rangers all gather where the fight began, standing on the balcony as the sun begins to set. Then they look down, seeing people walk about and enjoying themselves. Shelby smiles. “Such a beautiful sky!” Colt says. “Yes.” Shelby says. “Everything seems so peaceful right now.” “You know what we’re fighting for right guys?” asks Colt. Everyone looks to him. “We’re protecting that sky right there. And everyone who lives below it. That’s what I fight for! And that’s what gives me my spirit!” The other Rangers smile. Everyone walks over, back to the truck, though Shelby stays behind. “So Aaron, Tosha,” Colt is heard saying. “You get any food for today?” “Oh man!” Aaron says. “We didn’t get there in time!” Tosha says. “What?!” Colt calls out, outraged. As an inaudible argument goes on, Shelby has her flashback again as she closes her eyes. 

“Live on for my sake!” Shelby’s mother says. “Promise me?”

Back in the present, Shelby smiles. “I won’t fail you mom!” she whispers to herself. “Hey Shelby!” Tosha calls. Shelby turns back. “We’re going out to dinner!” Riley calls. “You coming?!” Shelby smiles widely. “Of course!” she calls. “I’m starving!” Everyone gets into the truck. “Great!” Aaron calls out. “Now let’s go! I’m in the mood for steak!” “But I wanted Chinese food!” Tosha argues. The two start to argue as the camera pans to the setting sun. . .


	5. Episode 5: A Blast from the Past

A Blast from the Past  
A huge Syndicate Fleet is sweeping across the skies of another planet. The world’s surface shows wide grasslands, mountain ranges and oceans for several miles. The fleet is open firing on the planet’s surface, and the civilians are running for dear life, screaming. The civilians all appear to be humans. Several ships fly lower to the surface, deploying Serpenteroids and Reptilitrons, and the foot soldiers charge forward to attack. Civilians continue to run away in horror as Reptilitrons attack some unlucky ones, ships continue to spew out laser fire, sending huge explosions flying everywhere on the ground as they hit. A married couple is rushing for their lives in their house, the woman carrying their 3 year old son. “We have to hurry!” the man says. The woman sets her son down as they try to seal a door shut, but then a huge laser blast hits the ground near them, causing the surface to shake. Debris falls down on the man and woman, who are trapped underneath. Trapped, the woman calls out for her son. “Mommy!” the son says, and he tries to run forward to help her out, but another quake hits, bringing more debris down, and blocking him off. The boy is forced against the wall and starts crying as rubble and plaster falls on him. “PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!!” he yells, crying hard. 

Colt wakes up with a start, launching his upper body off his bed. “NO!” he shouts as he wakes up, breathing heavily and sweating. He looks around to find himself in his room. Its late at night and his room is dark. Stone is standing in the doorway of his room, dressed in her own night clothes. Colt looks over, sees her, then sighs in distress, sitting on the side of his bed, and leaning his head in his hands. Stone walks over and sits next to him. She puts her left hand on his shoulder, and rubs his back with her right. “You had that nightmare again? Didn’t you?” she asks. Colt nods, his eyes closed, but still breathing heavily. “You know, Colt” Stone says, “maybe it’s time that you gave this a thought. You’ve been having these dreams very frequently now.” “No!” Colt says. “They’re just really bad dreams. Nothing more than that.” “You’re still saying that even after all Tom and I have told you Colt?!” Stone says. “Sooner or later you’ll have to accept the truth!” “Yeah, well” Colt says, “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. It’s not like it actually happened!” Stone looks at Colt with disapproval. Outside of Colt’s room, Aaron is seen, having heard what they just said. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos is standing by a cloaked mutant, who is holding a staff. “Excellent Miseria!” he says. “Yes!” Miseria says. “With the Red Ranger already suffering from internal problems from his nightmares, my powers will further the severity of them. Before long, his own memories will drive him into insanity!” “Turning him against his allies!” Ahsoka finishes. “Exactly!” Ragnos says. “Miseria won’t have to trouble herself at all! She’ll drive the Red Ranger insane, and before the Rangers even know what hit them, he’ll be destroying his own allies!” “Excellent plan Ragnos!” Sion says. “Now we’ll be using the Rangers themselves to destroy each other! It’s perfect revenge!” He gets excited. “Yes Your Highness!” Ragnos says. “With Miseria’s powers, the Rangers will be destroyed. Then we can finally get back to our invasion of Earth!” 

In the Bio Base lounge, the Rangers are eating breakfast, though Colt is absent. “You sure you heard right Aaron?” Riley asks. “Yes!” Aaron calls out. “Why were you eavesdropping in the first place?” Tosha asks. “I wasn’t!” Aaron says. “I just got up for some water. Then when I’m walking back to my room, I see Lieutenant Colonel standing in Colt’s doorway, and Colt wakes up with a start. And then I heard them talking about how Colt is always having these nightmares.” “So what?” Tosha asks. “Colt’s obviously having nightmares!” “Maybe it has something to do with him eating way too much of my food these days!” Riley says. “Not my fault he enjoys my cooking so much!” “No that’s not it!” Aaron says. “Stone said that he’s been having them very frequently. And the way she was saying it, it seems like he’s been having them for a long time.” Riley is about to speak up, but then Stone’s voice is heard from the intercom. “Rangers!” she calls, “Report to Command Center! On the double!” The Rangers all drop their food and set their glasses down, all racing to the Command Center. They run in, and all stand at attention, though Colt is still absent. “Rangers reporting as ordered sir!” they say as they enter. “At ease!” Dawson calls out, and the Rangers stand at ease. Dawson turns to Stone. She turns around, but looks confused when she sees the four. “Where’s Colt?” she asks. “He said he was going out for a jog.” Riley reports. Stone gives Dawson a brief look, the two looking concerned. “Very well.” she says finally. “We’ll proceed without him then.” She turns to the computer, bringing up another set of schematics on the viewing monitor. “Anyway,” she says “I’ve called you here to show you this. Since there’s no guarantee that our fight against the Syndicate will continue to go as well as it currently is, I’ve been making efforts to add up more to our arsenal. As a result, I’ve developed these.” She turns back from the viewing monitor to reveal a new set of schematics, showing new Zords on the screen. “These are you new Battle Zords Rangers.” The Rangers all seem impressed at the looks. “However,” Stone continues, “due to the complications and complexities of the systems within these Zords, I haven’t completed all five of them yet. I have completed Colt’s, however, which is why it is very unfortunate that he’s not here.” 

Colt is out jogging near the forest. As he stops, he rests for a second, breathing heavily. He briefly has a flash of the dream again, showing him crying, but as he snaps back into reality, he slaps himself in the head. “Man!” he says. “I got to get all these illusions out of my head!” As he starts stretching, Miseria comes up behind him. “Why don’t I help you with your little problem Ranger?!” she asks. Colt turns around with a start, then strikes a pose. “Who are you?!” he asks. “That matters not!’ Miseria says. “What does matter, however, is what’s going to happen to you!” “Try me!” Colt says, and takes out his Morpher. “Bio Force! Override!” he says as he inserts his Bio Tag into his Morpher and activates this. (Note: by this point in the show, the Rangers’ Morphing Sequence is now shortened, simply showing the shot of the Morphers activating then cutting right to the final shot of the Rangers fully Morphed and posing.) Morphing completed, Colt summons his Bio Blade, and charges forward. As he meets Miseria, he slashes at her neck, but she parries with her staff. The two force each other around, and Miseria swings at Colt, who parries himself. Colt attempts throws a punch at her face, but she grabs his fist and twists it to the left. She uses her foot to trip Colt. Colt falls onto his back, and Miseria pins him with her foot. Colt groans in pain. “Now to show you my real power Ranger!” Miseria says. She takes her foot off his chest and kicks him forward. Colt rolls to the side, but quickly launches himself back onto his feet. He holds his Bio Blade up in a ready position. “Now it’s time.” Miseria says to herself. Growling, Colt charges forward. Miseria raises her staff, and a huge orb appears at the tip of it. Colt stops and looks up. “Huh?!” he asks in shock. Miseria lowers her staff and points it at Colt, a huge shock blast emitting from her staff. The blast hits Colt’s head, and dropping his Bio Blade, Colt falls to his knees, grabbing his head with both his hands as he screams in agony and his helmet starts glowing red and black. “Feel my power Ranger!” Miseria calls out. “Embrace it! Embrace your inner misery and use it! It will give you power beyond your imagination!” Colt struggles, screaming in agony. “NO!” he shouts. “Get out of my head! PLEASE STOP!” he demands. Miseria laughs maniacally, but then a laser blast hits her, knocking her off guard and pushing her back. Her concentration broken, the powers emitting from Miseria’s staff cut off, and Colt sighs in relief as he nearly falls forward, using his arms to hold him up. The other Rangers come up behind Colt, Shelby holding her Bio Sniper. “Hold it right there mutant!” she calls out as she moves forward and aims her Bio Sniper directly at Miseria. Riley stands next to her, while Aaron and Tosha move to Colt’s side. “Colt!” Tosha calls out, then she turns to Miseria. “What did you do to him?!” Miseria laughs. “Oh you’ll find out for yourselves Rangers! You’ll find out!” She continues to laugh as she disappears. Riley and Shelby look forward, shocked at her disappearance, then look back at Colt as Aaron and Tosha help him up. “Are you okay?” Tosha asks. Colt groans a bit, but then nods. “Yeah.” he says. “She just hit me pretty hard with some sort of energy. But it’s nothing. Just good thing you guys got here when you did.” “Well,” Riley says “we’re glad you’re okay. But we need to get you back to Bio Base. Lieutenant Colonel has something to tell you.” “Right.” Colt says as he nods. The Rangers all turn back to leave. Colt briefly feels his head as if he has a headache and groans. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion is talking with Ragnos and Miseria. “So the Rangers took the bait?” Sion asks. “Yes.” Miseria says. “While I didn’t complete my spell completely, I have managed to successfully channel in enough energy into the Red Ranger’s mind. Before long, my energy will take him over, forcing him into insanity.” “And by tonight, he’ll attack the Rangers.” Ragnos says. “By the time they realize what has happened to their leader, it will be far too late!” 

At the Bio Base, Colt is standing at attention in the Command Center. “So,” Stone says as she explains to Colt his new Battle Zord, “your Zord is nearly completed. Once I’m able to send you the Bio Tag, it will help you control the Zord better and. . .” Stone’s dialogue starts to die out as Colt thinks back about being hit with that energy blast. He winces as his head starts hurting him again. Stone finally stops talking. “Well that’s about it. Do you have that Colt? Colt? Colt?” She turns around and notices Colt wincing. “Colt?!” he snaps back to reality. “Are you okay?” Stone asks, sounding concerned. “Uhh. . .yeah.” Colt says. “Head just hurts. But I heard everything you said. I got it.” “Good.” Stone says. “Maybe you should rest a bit now. The others told me that mutant hit you pretty hard.” “No, I’m fine. Honest.” Colt says. “Well. . .” Stone says, “that’s all I had to tell you. Dismissed.” “Yes!” Colt says, and salutes before leaving. As he walks out, Stone looks on, clearly concerned. 

Aaron and Tosha walk back in from the garage, carrying grocery bags, when they run into Colt, whose dressed in his training gear and carrying a towel. “Colt.” Aaron says. “Where are you going?” “Oh hey guys.” Colt says. “Just going for a run.” “Again?” Tosha asks. “You just got back from one, and we’re about to have dinner. Riley’s making his chicken again!” “Oh. . .” Colt says. “Well. . .I’m not hungry. You guys just enjoy more. Later!” He runs out. Tosha and Aaron look after him in confusion. “Wow.” Tosha says. “Usually whenever Riley’s making his chicken, Colt freaks out. He loves that chicken. It’s not like him to blow off dinner like this.” “Yeah.” Aaron says. “There has to be a good reason for it.” “Maybe he’s still just trying to distract himself. After all, if he’s still having nightmares, he probably just wants to be alone for a bit.” “Guess you’re right. Anyway, let’s eat.” The two walk toward the kitchen. 

As it becomes late at night, Colt is still out, struggling through the forest, using trees to keep him balanced. He groans in pain as he continues to have a headache, and he continues to have flashes of the planet being attacked, as well as what happened with Miseria. He continues to growl, then falls to his knees, growling. “STOP!!” he calls out in fury. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” He growls again, but then suddenly, he becomes surrounded by dark energy, his eyes glowing dark as he continues to scream in agony. 

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are all asleep, but then the alarm goes off. Everyone jumps out of bed and races into the Command Center. Stone walks over to the main console and brings up the source. “The Syndicate sure has lousy timing!” Aaron says as he yawns. As the source comes up on the monitor, the Rangers see Colt, Morphed, going through the city, yelling crazily and shooting areas of the city with his blaster. “Wh-What the?!” Aaron asks, clearly shocked. “That’s Colt!” Shelby says. “What the Hell is he doing?!” Tosha asks. “I don’t know!” Stone says, but you’d better get down there and fast!” 

As Colt continues to attack the city, the Rangers arrive, unmorphed and dressed in their regular clothes. “Colt!” Riley calls out. “Huh?!” Colt says as he turns to face them. “What are you doing?!” Aaron asks. “What’s come over you?!” Tosha asks. “Please just stop!” Shelby says. As if he didn’t hear anything, Colt summons his Bio Blade, and growling angrily, he charges forward and attacks the Rangers. The Rangers all jump out of the way. Colt goes after Riley and Shelby. He slashes at Riley’s neck, but Riley ducks and counterpunches, only for Colt to be unaffected. Aaron comes after him, but Colt kicks him back. Shelby and Tosha both attempt to run at him, but he roundhouse kicks them both. Aaron and Riley help the girls up, and the four come together. “Looks like we have no choice.” Shelby says. The Rangers take out their Morphers. Riley readies his. “Ready?!” he calls out. “Ready!” the Rangers reply. “Bio Force Override!” they call out, and they all Morph. They summon their weapons and hold them at the ready. “Attack!” Riley calls out. The four charge forward. Colt growls in fury and charges forward. He slashes his Bio Blade at Aaron’s feet, but he jumps over the blade, then swings at Colt’s back with his Bio Axe. Colt parries the blow. “Guys!” Aaron calls out. “Huh?” Colt says as he turns to his left. Riley and Shelby are preparing to fire at him with the Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow. With his left hand free, Colt draws his Electro Blaster and open fires at the two, sending them flying back. Tosha charges forward, and lunges her Bio Lance at Colt. Colt turns toward her, and after knocking Aaron back, he grabs Tosha’s lance, leaving her up close to him. “Colt stop this!” Tosha says. “Don’t you recognize us?! We don’t want to hurt you! Please stop!” Colt once again says nothing. He grabs Tosha’s lance and flips her over his head. Tosha screams as she flies through the air and lands on the ground. Colt throws Tosha’s lance on the ground, then moves to attack her, but Aaron comes up and tackles Colt. Colt throws Aaron off and elbows him in the stomach. Riley and Shelby come in, trying to attack him with their weapons, but Colt blocks both their blows, then roundhouse kicks them back. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion, Ragnos and Miseria view the fight on the ship. “Excellent Miseria!” Sion says. “Now behold the Rangers’ destruction at the hands of their leader!” Miseria says.

Colt energizes his Bio Blade to full power and sends an energy slash at the Rangers, sending them flying back. The Rangers struggle up. “Not down yet!” Aaron says, and jumps forward. He jumps onto Colt’s back and holds his shoulders. Colt tries to shake him off, but Aaron holds on for all its worth. “Shelby!” Aaron calls. “Hurry and use your Bio Sniper!” “Right!” Shelby calls. Shelby picks up her fallen weapon. Then she checks the safety on her weapon next to the grip. She flips the switch up, setting it from KILL to STUN. Shelby aims at Colt. “Forgive me Colt!” she says. She fires, a blue laser blast erupting. Colt knocks Aaron off his shoulders. Aaron falls back, de-morphing in the process, but before Colt can respond the stun blast hits him, causing him to drop his Bio Blade in the process, and fall back, de-morphing as well. “Colt!” Riley calls out, and all four Rangers rush over to their side. “We’d better get him back. Stone can look at him!” Aaron says. “Right!” Riley says, and he and Aaron grab Colt, hoisting him up and dragging him back to the truck.

Colt is lying on a bed in the medical lab, where Stone is scanning his body area. “Is he okay?” Aaron asks. “It’s hard to say.” Stone says. “But I think that that energy blast he was hit with from that mutant may have had a more critical effect on him that he may have assumed. It appears that his entire nervous-system is almost completely compromised.” “Is there anything we can do to save him?” Shelby asks. “I’m not sure.” Stone says. The Rangers all look from one to the other. Aaron finally speaks up. “Lieutenant Colonel?” he asks. “Yes Aaron?” Stone says, turning back. “We have something to ask you.” “What is it?” “Well. . .” Aaron begins, “I heard you and Colt talking last night. About these nightmares he’s been having. And I’ve been very concerned about them. It seems that ever since last night, Colt hasn’t been himself.” Stone sighs. “I knew we couldn’t hide it from you four.” “What do you mean?” Tosha asks. “Well. . .” Stone says, “you have to promise that you won’t let Colt know that I’ve told you this.” The Rangers nod after exchanging concerned looks. “Colt. . .isn’t human.” Stone begins. “He isn’t?” Shelby asks. “What is he then?” Riley asks. As Stone begins speaking, parts of Colt’s flashback are shown with all of Stone’s dialogue being voiceover. 

“It was several years ago.” Stone begins. “The Syndicate had only just begun attacking the universe in their effort to annex the universe. Tom and I had only just received our commissions into Bio Force.” As she says this, Dawson and Stone appear in their younger ages, both of them wearing officer uniforms, though Dawson’s bears a 1st Lieutenant insignia, and Stone’s a 2nd Lieutenant. “The Syndicate had launched an attack on the planet Falrone. Falrone was a peaceful world. No war or violence had ever happened on it.” Parts of the planet Falrone are shown as she says this. “So when the Syndicate attacked, Falrone was naturally defenseless. Civilians were running everywhere. Colt was only 3 years old at the time. His parents tried to save him, but they were killed in a cave-in when the Syndicate destroyed their home.” Colt’s flashback is seen. “When Bio Force heard of this, Tom and I were part of a Bio Force detachment sent to help fend off the Syndicate. Bio Force was victorious in the battle. We even managed to set up a headquarters on the world. But as we were helping burying the bodies of the casualties of the invasion, Tom and I found Colt.” Dawson and Stone are shown finding Colt, who is lying on the floor of his house as if he’s asleep. “He was barely alive. We quickly helped him. We gave him food. But when we realized he had no family, we took him in.” Colt is shown riding with Dawson and Stone on their ship. “We took him back to Earth. We raised him like our son. Bio Force became his home. We trained him. We shaped him into the man he is today.” Several scenes show Colt growing from a kid, to a teenager, and later to his adult self, Dawson and Stone training him in the flashbacks. “But then the time eventually came where we tried to tell Colt about his past, as he continually had nightmares about what happened on Falrone. But even today, Colt refuses to admit that any of that stuff happened.” Dawson and Stone are shown talking to Colt, but Colt is just shown backing up and shaking his head in a denying way.

Cut back to Stone and the Rangers in the medical room. The Rangers all look worried and concerned. “Why does he not accept it?” Shelby asks. “Deep down Colt knows its true Shelby,” Stone says, “but he’s afraid. Afraid to admit it. And people are always afraid to admit what they fear is true. Tom and I have spent all these years trying to help Colt come to terms. But we can’t help Colt if he doesn’t want to help himself.” The Rangers all look down. “Maybe we can help him!” Aaron suggests. “No.” Stone says. “Colt won’t allow it. Until Colt learns to accept his past like this, there is no one who can help him. The Rangers all look concerned. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion launches himself up. “YOU IDIOT!!!” he says to Miseria. “HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THEM!! AND HE DIDN’T!!!” “Now Your Highness. . .” Ragnos says. “That was Miseria’s fault. The Rangers made a smart move!” “NO!” Sion says. “THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE YOU MORON!!! NOW GET DOWN THERE AND DESTROY THOSE ANNOYING FLIES YOURSELF!!!” “At once my Lord!” Miseria says, sounding almost afraid. As morning comes, the Rangers are all still in the medical bay, sitting at Colt’s side. “What are we going to do?” Shelby asks. “We have to find a way to help Colt obviously.” Tosha says. “Guys,” Riley says, “there is only one thing we can do. First we have to help Colt out of this coma. But once we’re done, we have to make it clear to Colt that we’re here for him. We’re his friends. Maybe once he realizes that he has people here for him, he’ll finally come to terms with his past and learn to accept it. But until then, we must be here for him. As his friends.” The Rangers all nod. The alarm goes off, and the Rangers all race into the Command Center. As they come in, Stone is already in there. “That mutant who attacked Colt is back!” she says. “City plaza!” Riley looks at the mutant on the viewing monitor, spotting her staff. “Guys!” he says. “I have an idea! Come on!” The Rangers follow him. 

Miseria is going through the city, scaring away civilians. As she continues moving, Riley, Aaron and Tosha all flip in. “Hold it right there mutant!” Riley says. “Huh?” Miseria says as she turns around. “We have a score to settle now!” Tosha says. “You’re going to pay for what you did to Colt!” Aaron shouts out. Miseria laughs. “So you wish to avenge your friend! How cute!” she says. The three Rangers take out their weapons, Aaron and Tosha wielding their Bio Axe and Bio Lance, while Riley takes out his Electro Sword. They charge at Miseria. As they reach her, Miseria swings, first at Tosha, who ducks at her attack, then at Aaron, who flips under her staff. Riley comes up next, and all three Rangers strike Miseria from different directions. As they hold her in place, Shelby peers over from a corner, holding her Bio Sniper. “Wait for it!” She whispers loudly. Miseria laughs. “Is this really the best you can do?!” she holds her arms out, striking the 3 and knocking them back. Shelby looks forward, seeing Miseria’s staff exposed. “Now!” she says. “Full power!” she calls out, and diving forward, she fires a fully-charged blast right at Miseria. “Huh?!” the mutant says, but too late: her hand is hit, knocking her staff away. As it flies through the air, Aaron jumps up and catches it in her hands. “Fell for it!” he says, and breaks the staff over his leg. “NO!” Miseria shouts out. “My precious staff!” 

At the Bio Base, Colt’s eyes suddenly open. 

The four Rangers come together. “Now you’re going to truly pay for hurting Colt!” Aaron says. “Like Hell I will!” Miseria says, and fires energy from her hands. The four take hits and are blown away. “You’ll soon find that even without my staff,” Miseria says, “I’m still as powerful!” As she moves in, Colt jumps out, Morphed and wielding his Bio Blade. Miseria looks up, and Colt lands. He slashes across her front, then brings his blade up again in an upward slash. He kicks her back, then inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Blade. “Full power!” he calls, and throws an energy slash at Miseria, knocking her back. The other Rangers run over next to him. “Colt!” Aaron calls out. “You’re okay!” Shelby says. “Yeah.” Colt says as he nods. “Thanks to you guys. Listen. . .I’m really sorry about hurting you guys. I don’t know what came over me.” Tosha puts her hand on Colt’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Colt.” she says. “We’re just glad you’re okay.” “Thanks guys!” Colt says. “Now for the finisher!” he says as he turns to Miseria. The Rangers combine their weapons, and Colt wields it. “Bio Blaster!” he calls out as he holds it forward. Aaron and Riley take the sides, and Shelby and Tosha kneel down as they grab the front ends. Miseria struggles up. “This can’t be!” she says. “Bio Tag! Set!” Colt calls as he inserts his Bio Tag into the Bio Blaster. “Fire!” he says and pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires, and Miseria is hit, groaning in pain as she falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion. As the Rangers disengage their weapons, Colt nods at the victory. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos draws the laser control blaster. “Hope this works” he says, and pulls the trigger. 

Miseria’s body is zapped with the lasers, and she grows to giant size, laughing as she appears. The Rangers look up. Colt takes out his Morpher, calling the Bio Base. “Colonel!” he calls out. “Time for some heavy metal!” “You got it Colt!” she responds.

The Bio Zords deploy immediately, and the Rangers jump into their Zords, the shots of them jumping in all shown simultaneously in a split-screened effect. “Megazord Formation!” Colt calls out. The Rangers activate Megazord sequence. (Note: By this point in the show, the Megazord sequence is shortened, cutting the shots of the Bio Racer folding out and the Bio Speeder attaching to the Bio Sub and Bio Hauler. Instead, it simply shows the Bio Racer locking onto the Bio Speeder, then cuts immediately to the Megazord rising up, then cutting to the Bio Jet docking with the Megazord to complete the sequence.) “Megazord activated!” the Rangers all call out as they ready for battle. “Time to get my revenge Rangers!” Miseria says. She raises her arms and fires energy at the Megazord. The Megazord takes several hits and gets knocked back, the Rangers’ cockpits shuttering violently. “Colt! Come in!” Stone’s voice comes in. Colt responds. “I read you Colonel!” “I was hoping to test it first, but I can’t think of a better time than now to use it. I’m sending you a new Bio Tag!” Colt looks down on his console as new Bio Tag appears. The Bio Tag is a maroon color with a stylized “6” on it. “Sweet!” he says. “What is it?!” he asks. “This is the new Bio Tag for your new Zord!” Stone says. “Which I’m dispatching now!” 

As Stone begins the deploying sequence, a large maroon-colored Tank Zord begins deploying. 

As Miseria moves in to attack the Megazord, laser fire from her left knocks her back. “Huh?!” all the Rangers say as they turn to their left. The Tank Zord appears, rolling to a stop just a few feet away from the Megazord. “Meet the new Battle Tank!” Stone says. “Wow!” Colt says. “Yep!” Stone says, “and wait till you see what it can do! You know the drill Colt!” “Right!” Colt says, and after ejecting from the Megazord, Colt hops into the cockpit of the Battle Tank. “Alright!” he says, and inserts the Bio Tag into the control panel. “Bio Tag! Set! Battle Tank! Online!” The Battle Tank begins moving forward. “Alright!” Colt cries out. “Fire!” he says as he pulls the trigger on the control stick of his Zord. The Battle Tank open fires with a huge barrage of lasers from its large barrel cannon. Miseria takes the hits and is knocked off her feet. “This is awesome!” Colt says. “Colt!” Stone’s voice says. “The Battle Tank can link up with the Megazord to give it more power! You’re go for combining sequencing when ready!” “Alright!” Colt says. The Battle Tank moves forward, in front of the Megazord. “Combining sequence starting!” Shelby says. As this happens, the right arm of the Bio Force Megazord folds into its shoulder. The Battle Tank’s turret folds out, and its caterpillar wheels fold in. Colt backs the Zord up, and using its barrel to balance itself, the Battle Tank steadily raises itself up, its back end attaching to the shoulder of the Bio Force Megazord, becoming its right arm. “Bio Force Megazord! Battle Tank Formation! Complete!” the Rangers all call out together. “Oh!” Miseria says in shock. “Locking on!” Colt calls out. The screen on the Battle Tank shows a targeting sensor, which locks onto Miseria, the screen displaying the words: TARGET LOCKED. “Fire!” Colt says, and pulls the trigger. The Bio Force Megazord raises its right arm, and the Battle Tank open fires, firing 10 fully-charged laser blasts at Miseria. Miseria takes the shots, and clutches her stomach, groaning as she falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers all give cheers on victory. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion storms off his throne. “Ragnos! I thought this plan was foolproof!! But even you have failed me!! YOU’RE USELESS!!!” “Your Highness!! Please forgive me!! I had no idea the Rangers were so smart!!” “Well. . .” Sion begins, but he’s interrupted as Ahsoka walks onto the bridge. “Your Highness,” she says, “look what I have acquired.” Ragnos and Sion both look. Ahsoka holds up the broken fragments of Miseria’s staff. 

“Glad to see you’re okay again Colt!” Tosha says. “Yeah!” Colt says. “Just glad I have you guys to count on whenever I’m in trouble!” “That’s what we’re here for!” Riley says. “We’re you friends. And we’ll always be here to help you.” “That’s good to know guys!” Colt says. “Anyway, Riley what’s for dinner?! I’m starving!” “I’m making chicken again! I know you love it, so I’ll give it to you as a little treat!” “YAY!” Colt says, almost like a little child, and he follows Riley as he goes into the kitchen. Aaron, Tosha and Shelby watch after him. “Glad to see that Colt is back to normal.” Aaron says. “Yeah.” Tosha says. “But this isn’t over yet. Not by a long shot.” “Yeah.” Stone says as she comes up behind them. “And unless Colt can come to terms with his past soon. . .this is only going to get worse.” The five look at Colt, who appears to be very happy.


	6. Episode 6: Wake Up Aaron!

Wake Up Aaron!  
Three young girls, all dressed in volleyball attire, are walking out of their school after practice. “That was great guys!” one says. “I really think we have a chance at winning today!” “Sweet!” says the second. “Hang on a sec guys!” the third one says, “I’m really thirsty!” “Sure go ahead.” the other two say. The third girl runs over to a water faucet next to the bathroom, getting some water from it, smiling as she does. Something starts to sneak up on her. As the girl backs away from the faucet, a splash of water comes from her left and hits her in the face. The girl winces, then looks to her left, wondering what hit her. Figuring it was nothing, she dries herself off with towel and grabs her stuff to join her friends. Her friends are speaking. “So want to get something to eat?!” one of them asks. “Sure!” the other says. The girl at the faucet runs forward to join them. “Sorry about that guys!” she says, but as she nears them, she hears her friends saying stuff about her. “So Sarah’s pretty annoying lately huh?!” one asks. “Yeah, she thinks she’s so awesome and that spike she made today was so weak!” the other says. “I could spike so much better than her!” they both laugh, while Sarah looks on, shocked. The two turn back. “Sarah!” one says, “you good? We’re going to grab something to eat!” “So that’s what you two really think about me huh?!” Sarah asks, outraged. “Natalia! Connie! You both suck!” As Sarah starts to walk away, a silver scale is revealed to be latched onto the back of her neck, shining. “Wait what?!” Connie asks. “What did we say?!” Natalia asks. They both run after her calling out “Wait Sarah! What’s wrong!” As they do, a head pops out of a nearby puddle of water. The head is revealed to be the head of a scalefish-like mutant, who giggles a bit. “That trick never gets old!” he says to himself. “Seeing people fight over such stupid nonsense is so entertaining! Haha!” “Hold it!” Colt’s voice calls out, and the mutant turns his head around to see the five Rangers running at him. The Rangers stop. “Far enough mutant!” Aaron says. “Hey!” the mutant says as he raises himself out of the puddle, revealing his scaly body. “Don’t just call me ‘mutant’ as if I don’t have a name! You humans are so rude! I am Scaleor!!” “Let’s go guys!” Colt says, as he readies his Morpher. “Ready?!” “Ready!” everyone replies. “Bio Force! Override!” and the five Morph. “Electro Blasters!” Colt calls out, and the five draw their weapons and open fire on Scaleor immediately. But before the blasts can hit him, Scaleor jumps down into the puddle again. “Give me a break Rangers!” he says. “I prefer not to fight using force! It’s a stupid tactic!” “Stupid?!” Aaron calls out as he summons his Bio Axe. “I’ll show you stupid!” and he jumps forward, raising his axe, reading for a downward hack. “Splash!” Scaleor says as he spits water from his mouth, showering Aaron in it and knocking him back. Aaron de-morphs as he falls down. “Aaron!” everyone calls out. Tosha kneels at Aaron’s side, trying to help him, while Colt, Riley and Shelby step forward with their blasters. “Take this Shamu!” Colt says, and the three open fire on the fish, who ducks under the water to dodge the fire, then pops back up. “Bye-bye Rangers!” he says as he makes a mocking face at them, then disappears again. “Damn!” Riley calls out, and the three turn back to Aaron and Tosha, Aaron soaked completely in water. “Aaron!” Shelby says. “Are you okay?” Colt asks. “Yeah!” Aaron says. “But that mutant was so stupid! Not wanting to use force in battle?! How cowardly!” As Aaron turns around, a scale is shown on the back of his neck, sparkling a bit. 

At the Bio Base, the Rangers are all having lunch, Riley setting down the food, which consists of chili and cornbread. “This looks incredible!” Colt says. “You’ve outdone yourself again Riley!” Riley smiles. “Where’s Aaron?” Shelby asks, noticing his absence. “He went to take a shower.” Tosha says. “He’ll be here in a second.” Outside of the room, Aaron is walking down the hall, dressed in other clothes, and drying his hair with a towel. As he passes by the door where the Rangers are, the scale on his neck shines again. “Aaron really is useless isn’t he?!” Tosha’s voice says. Aaron turns around back to the door, looking confused. He cracks the door open and peers in, seeing the Rangers talk, their backs all to him. “Yeah!” Riley’s voice says. “Since the day I met him, I’ve always thought that he was the most pointless person in our group. It’s a real wonder why we even let him still fight with us!” “All he does is rely on brute strength without even thinking about other tactics!” Shelby’s voice says. “Maybe it’d be better if just us four fought from now on.” “Let’s just hope he doesn’t screw up again!” Colt says. Aaron goes back out, and leans against the wall, looking both hurt and shocked. “Guys. . .” he whispers. “So that’s what they actually think of me?!” He looks down as if he’s about to cry. “Wait! No! They’d never say that about me! I’m just hearing things! I’m sure that I just made one mistake. I’ll make up for it!” he walks into the room, walking right to the Rangers. “Hey guys!” he says excitedly. “I just wanted to apologize for my mistake today! I’ll try my best to improve! Just tell me what to do!” The other Rangers just stare at each other in confusion. “Are you okay Aaron?” Shelby asks. “Yeah of course I am!” Aaron says. “I just know that I did something wrong and I’m determined to make up for it! Any advice?!” “Umm. . .you’re doing just fine Aaron.” Colt says. “Just fine.” Aaron looks disappointed. “Umm. . .right!” he says, “I’ll be right back!” and he walks out of the room, the others staring at him in confusion. “What was that about?!” Riley asks. “The way he was talking you’d think he thought we were talking bad about him!” “That’s just how Aaron is Riley!” Tosha says. “He’s probably just feeling down about how that mutant caught him off guard, so he wants to improve. He’s doing fine though. He shouldn’t have to worry!” As Aaron is walking back to his room, the scale shines again.

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion is holding one the scales in his hand. “This is fascinating!” he says. “Yes!” Ahsoka responds. “Scaleor’s scales had a devastating effect on the mind of his targets!” “You see Your Highness,” Scaleor explains “my scales have the ability to take on the voices of those close to my targets. And their voices attack the sensitive sides of my targets, forcing them to hear nothing but the most heart-breaking and horrible things said to them!” “That’s right!” Ahsoka says. “And through the power of his scales, the humans will slowly turn on each other, destroying themselves.” “And according to reports,” Ragnos says “one of your scales actually attached to one of those Rangers correct?” “Yes General!” Scaleor says. “How impressive!” Sion says. “Now your scales will be turning the Rangers against each other as well! How wonderful!” 

At the Bio Base, Aaron walks past the kitchen as Riley is getting stuff ready to make dinner. He turns back and watches Riley for a second. “Maybe if I became as good at other things as the others are. . .I could impress them and prove that I’m good enough!” Aaron thinks to himself. He walks over to Riley. “Hey Riley!” Riley looks over. “Oh hey! What’s up?!” “Nothing really. But I’ve been thinking!” Aaron says. “I want to learn more about how you cook so well Riley! If I could cook as good as you, that would be totally awesome! Can you show me?!” Riley chuckles a bit. “It’s nice to know that you want to learn Aaron, but I need to concentrate. Not to mention its not exactly a good time to teach you while I’m actually cooking. Maybe some other time.” “Oh,” Aaron says, “okay. Do you know where the others are?!” “They’re out trying to track that mutant down for a while before dinner.” “Right!” Aaron says. “I’ll go help them then!” Aaron turns around to leave. The scale on his neck shines. “Aaron can’t think for himself!” Riley’s voice says. “How pathetic!” Aaron turns back, looking offended, then races out. 

A man at an ice cream stand hands Shelby a strawberry cone. “OH! It looks so delicious!” Shelby says as she takes it. Aaron walks up to her. “I see what you’re doing Shelby!” he says. “You always have to have energy in your system to keep your mind focused. Ice cream should help! That’s exactly what I could use!” “Aaron!” she says. “Maybe you and I can search in a different place for this mutant! Here!” she smiles, handing Aaron her cone. “You can have this!” she turns back to the stand. “Excuse me sir!” she says, “Could I please have one more?!” The man hands her one. “Thank you!” she says, and then turns to walk away. Aaron’s scale flashes again. “Why should I rely on Aaron’s help?!” Shelby’s voice says. “He’s so sweaty! Not to mention annoying!” Aaron looks down, rubbing his head.

Tosha runs into the city plaza, then over to Aaron as she sees him. “Aaron!” she says. “Have you found any signs of that mutant yet?!” “Oh Tosha!” Aaron says. “No I haven’t.” “Damn!” Tosha says. “Well don’t worry! I’m going to find that fishface no matter what!” she runs past Aaron, stopping briefly. Aaron’s scale shines again. “You’re too slow Aaron!” Tosha’s voice says. “Why do I even rely on you anymore!” then she runs off. Aaron sits down on a nearby bench, looking upset. 

At a local restaurant, a young couple are meeting for dinner. The woman is showing her boyfriend a new hairstyle. “What do you think? Do you like it?” she asks. “Is it too short.” “No no no!” her boyfriend responds. “You look so cute! Gorgeous even!” The woman turns away, smiling as if she’s dazzled by the compliment. Her boyfriend turns to the side to pick up a napkin he dropped. As he does, the woman, who is shown with a scale on her neck, which shines, hears his voice saying “Actually it makes you look more like a boy. So ugly in fact!” As the man looks up, the woman growls. “What did you say?!” she asks. “That was so mean! You jerk!” she says, and slaps him across the face. 

At an office, a man in a suit is shown having a scale on his neck, which shines. He turns to his boss. “What was that?!” he asks. Then he walks over to his boss and grabs him by his shirt, as if about to punch him. “Well excuse me! Sorry for being such a useless employee!” he says. 

At the city, several civilians are all shown with scales on their necks, and are all having inaudible arguments with others, grabbing people by their shirts and making movements to punch people, practically fighting each other. Scaleor appears out of the puddle, and claps his hands. “HAHAHA!!” he laughs in excitement. “This is so much fun! Watching humans fight amongst themselves for not being able to take a few insults!! So fun!!” Then several laser blasts appear from nowhere and he dodges them. Colt, Riley, Tosha and Shelby arrive, all wielding their Bio Power Weapons. “So you’re behind this it seems Scaleor!” Riley says. Shelby turns to the left. “Everyone is fighting amongst themselves!” she says. “I know isn’t it so fun to watch?!” Scaleor asks. “We’re sending you back to the ocean Scaleor!” Colt says. “But I’m having too much fun here out of the water!” Scaleor says. “I’ve even brought some friends to join in! Reptilitrons!” he calls as he snaps his fingers, and a horde of Reptilitrons appear from the ground. “Get them!” he says, and the Reptilitrons charge forward at the Rangers, who engage.

Holding her Bio Lance on both ends, Tosha thrusts her Lance at both her left and right to block two blows, then sweeps to the left, where she slashes down four more Reptilitrons with her Lance. She then lunges her lance forward at a Reptiltiron, who grabs it, and using her Lance to steady herself, she launches herself over the Reptilitron’s head, then launches her lance to the left, sending the Reptilitron sailing and knocking several of its allies down as well.

Shelby throws a spinning heel at two more Reptilitrons, then flips backward to dodge another blow to her feet. As she lands, she fires her Bio Sniper, first at her left, shooting down three, then shoots down four more on her right. She back kicks another Reptilitron who tries to attack her from behind, and this is followed by another spinning heel against two more Reptilitrons in front of her. As two more Reptilitrons attempt to ambush her from behind, Shelby kicks off a wall, and then spins around, shooting several blaster bolts at her attackers, and shooting them all down. She lands on her feet, then turns around to roundhouse kick four more Reptilitrons who come up behind her. 

Riley holds up his Bio Crossbow on his left side, parrying blows from two Reptilitorns. He pushes back, sending them flying back, then he turns behind him. He fires his crossbow behind him, taking out three Reptilitrons, then shoots to his left, scoring hits on two more. He flips over the back of another Reptilitron, and then after jump kicking a Reptilitron in front of him, Riley uses the sides of his crossbow to slash two more to his left as he sweeps, then turns around, firing five more and scoring direct hits on five Reptilitrons behind him.

Colt slashes down three Reptilitrons with his Bio Blade, one on his left and two on his right, then charges forward at Scaleor, whose right in front of him, the other three Rangers still fighting Reptilitrons. “You’re going back to ocean now Shamu!” Colt says. “But I’m still not done having fun!” Scaleor says, and snaps his fingers, summoning more Reptilitrons that appear. “Have fun with some more of my friends. I’m off to have more fun watching humans fight amongst each other! Bye-bye!” he says and disappears into another puddle. “Stop!” Colt calls out as several Reptilitrons swarm all over him. Colt parries a blow at his back, but takes a kick in the stomach from the right. He attempts to fight back, but another Reptilitron grabs him by his arms, allowing for two more to slash him across the chest. Colt groans in pain. 

Tosha roundhouse kicks two Reptilitrons back, but then another three slash at her from above. Tosha holds up her Lance in a defensive position, but the three push her down easily. 

Shelby fires at her left, shooting down one Reptilitron, but then another comes up from behind her, grabbing her head from under her arms. As she struggles, she attempts to use her feet to kick a Reptilitron that comes up to her, but it grabs her feet, and with her body stretched across, Shelby takes two slashes on her chest from above before being thrown to the left, where she’s then lifted up by two more Reptilitrons, who hold her as another Reptiltron runs up and jump kicks her, sending her back. 

Riley kicks two Reptilitrons back from left and right, but then uses his Bio Crossbow to block two more blows. He gets pushed back by the blows and looks up. “There’s too many of them!” he says. “Where’s Aaron?!” 

In a mountain area, Aaron is training, Morphed and wielding his Bio Axe. He throws a kick forward, then turns around, slashing across with his axe, then bringing it up, slashing downward. He sweeps to the left, throwing a kick, followed by another leftward slash, then throws another downward slash, stopping briefly. He sighs slightly. Then his Morpher goes off. Reaching to his side, Aaron takes it out. “Aaron!” Colt’s voice calls. “The city plaza is swarming with Reptilitrons!” 

Colt is parrying a blow from above with his Bio Blade, while also hanging onto his Morpher with his left hand. “Hurry over here immediately!” he calls to Aaron. 

“No need for you to come!” Colt’s voice says on Aaron’s Morpher. “We can handle it us four!” Shelby’s voice says. “We don’t need you anymore Aaron. Us Bio Force Rangers will now only function with four members!” Riley’s voice says. “Bye-bye little bro!” Tosha’s voice says. “Or rather. . .former little bro!” Aaron falls back, clearly shocked at the comments. He sits down, de-morphing. He looks down in depression. Scaleor peers through a nearby puddle. “There he is! The Ranger with my scale!” he says. “He looks so depressed! This is even more fun to watch than humans fighting! But what should I do to make this even more fun? Oh the things I can do! But which one to do is the question and. . .oh!” He retreats into the puddle as he sees Dawson run up. Rather than being dressed in his uniform, Dawson is in training gear. “Aaron!” he says as he sees Aaron. “What are you doing out here?! Still looking for that mutant?!” Aaron just sits there. “Aaron?” Dawson asks, now seeming concerned. “Are you okay?” “Colonel,” Aaron says finally, looking down, “why did you pick me to be a Ranger?” Dawson looks surprised. “What kind of nonsense question is that?!” he asks. “You were picked because you were worthy of the position!” “But why am I worthy?” Aaron asks. “I mean look at the others. Riley is composed and calm-headed, Shelby is so cheerful, Tosha is focused, and Colt is a strong leader. And what do I have to offer?!” As he says this, he gets to his feet. “Just brute strength?! Is that all I have to offer?! I used to think that I could contribute to so much to this team! But now it looks like my strength isn’t even needed!” Aaron steps forward. He closes his eyes, having a flashback to the past. During Aaron’s flashback, his dialogue is voiced over.

“All those years as a kid. I didn’t have any parents. I didn’t even have that many friends. It was just me in an orphanage! No one wanted anything to do with me!” As Aaron says this, he’s shown entering an orphanage, as a much younger kid, with a backpack and a duffle bag. Several bigger kids are shown going against him. “I was an outcast! I wasn’t needed in anything! I wasn’t even wanted! Just like I’m not now!” Aaron is shown attempting to enter a room where some of the kids are playing, but one of the bigger kids gets in his way, shakes his finger in a mocking way, then slams it in Aaron’s face. “Even when I was in pain, or in trouble, no one would help me! Not even for one minute!” Aaron is shown getting beaten up by two of the kids, one of which grabs Aaron by his arms, allowing for the other one to punch him in the stomach several times. The kid then pushes Aaron forward, and he falls right into a puddle of mud. Several kids are seen seeing the fight, but just continue to walk as if nothing is happening. “And I struggled for as long as I could remember to shape myself into the man I am today!” As Aaron is seen growing up, he is shown in a workout room, lifting weights and exercising on a treadmill, starting off as a very scrawny looking person, but then a fading effect pushes forward, showing Aaron as a much stronger person. 

Cut back to Aaron and Dawson in the mountain. “All those years!” Aaron says. “I worked so hard! And then I met the others. I thought I had finally found friends in them! People who would appreciate me for who I am! People who would for once actually help me if I ever needed their help! And now, it seems that even they don’t care about me anymore! Even now, after all this work to make myself stronger, I’m still not good enough! To even be a Power Ranger!” He growls in fury, and runs over to a rock, kicking it in fury. Scaleor views this form the puddle. “Wow! I hit the right target!” he says. “That Green Ranger is becoming so depressed that he’ll kill himself maybe! So exciting! So beautiful! I’ve never seen anything this in years!” Aaron walks over to a rock wall and leans his head. “I guess everyone in the orphanage was right. I am just a hopeless wreck. Even the other Rangers think so now.” Dawson has an angry look on his face. He walks over to Aaron, turns him around and grabs him by his shirt, forcing Aaron forward. “You’re pathetic Aaron!” he says, and pushes Aaron back, looking down at him. “You’re letting your personal feelings get in the way of your mission! Don’t you know that?!” “My mission?” Aaron asks. “Have you forgotten?!” Dawson asks. “You weren’t selected to be a Bio Force Ranger as an opportunity to prove yourself! You were selected because you had already proved yourself! Julia and I didn’t make a mistake when we selected you! You’re supposed to be protecting the world! Not worrying about what other people think of you!” Aaron looks down. “But,” Dawson continues, “if you’re seriously thinking less of yourself because some people said some bad things about you. . .then maybe you aren’t worthy of being a Power Ranger!” Aaron looks down, shocked at this comment. “Now things are getting boring!” Scaleor says. “Maybe I should spice things up!” He laughs. He appears out of the puddle, and jumps down. Dawson and Aaron turn around and both look shocked. “You interrupted my fun there!” Scaleor says to Dawson. “Unforgivable! Now die for it!” He fires two energy blasts from his hands at Dawson, who flips out of the way. As he does, Dawson draws a small laser blaster from his side and open fires at Scaleor, shooting four bolts at Scaleor, who easily walks right through them. Then he turns to Aaron. “You’re pathetic as well greenie! Take this!” he fires an energy blast at Aaron, sending him flying back. “Aaron!” Dawson calls. He open fires on Scaleor with three more shots, but Scaleor just stands there, unaffected. Then another laser blast hits Scaleor from his left, knocking him back. Dawson turns to his left as well. The other Rangers come in, Shelby holding her Bio Sniper. She holds his forward at Scaleor, as the other Rangers rush to Aaron’s side. “Aaron!” Tosha says. “Are you okay?” she asks. “Yeah!” Aaron says, “I’m fine!” Then he looks up, Colt and Shelby’s backs to him. “He got shot down!” Colt’s voice says. “What a surprise! He’s so useless!” Shelby’s voice says. Aaron growls, then looks face down. Scaleor gets up. “You Rangers ruined my fun! Now you’ll pay for that!” He holds his arm out, and a very scaly sword weapon. “Let’s go then! I’ll fight using force for a change!” “You asked for it!” Colt says. The Rangers all hold their weapons at the ready and charge forward. Riley and Shelby move forward and open fire on Scaleor with the Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow. He deflects both of the shots with his sword. Colt and Tosha near him. Scaleor slashes at Tosha who ducks, then stabs at Scaleor with her Lance from the left. Scaleor grabs her Lance and pulls her forward. Colt comes up and attempts to slash at him from the right, but Scaleor counterslashes Colt against across his chest, knocking him back. Then Scaleor uses Tosha’s lance to flip her over his head, sending her flying and bumping into Colt, the two Rangers flying back. Shelby and Riley advance toward Scaleor, Shelby at the left and Riley at the right, but Scaleor slashes Shelby across the chest, then blocks a blow from Riley’s crossbow with his sword before slashing him upward and knocking him back. “This is much more fun than I thought it’d be!” Scaleor says. “But this will be even more fun!” He raises his sword in the air, electricity crackling against it, then points it forward, sending a huge shock blast at the Rangers and sending them flying back. “Guys!” Aaron calls out. “Aaron!” Dawson shouts out to Aaron. Aaron looks over to him. “Don’t you know what you’re supposed to be doing now?!” Aaron looks toward the Rangers, who are all struggling to get up from the attack. “You should be fighting!” Dawson says. “To protect this Earth!” Aaron looks down, with a shocked look on his face. “That’s right!” he says. He gets to his feet, and walks over. Scaleor walks to the Rangers. “Time to finish you all off now humans!” he says, but Aaron steps in his way. “Huh?!” Scaleor asks. “Aaron!” the Rangers say. Aaron stands firm, looking confident. “I’m your opponent Scaleor!” he says. “What?!” Scaleor asks. “You see,” Aaron says, “I fought for so many years to change my life! To shape myself into the man I am today! And now I’m a protector of this Earth! And nothing will ever change that! Even if my fellow Rangers my think low of me, I’m still me! Aaron Riggs! The Green Bio Force Ranger! And I will continue to fight as the man I am today! NO MATTER WHAT!” As he finishes his speech, the scale on his neck suddenly shatters. Scaleor sees this and gasps in horror. Aaron smiles and takes out his Morpher and Bio Tag. He inserts his Bio Tag in, and then hits the activation switch, calling out “Bio Force! Override!” his entire Morphing Sequence is shown. As he Morphs, Aaron summons his Bio Axe. He growls as he charges forward. As he reaches Scaleor, he slashes at the fish several times. First he slashes across from the left, scoring a hit, then he brings his axe upward, knocking the mutant’s sword out of his way, then brining it down, slashing at Scaleor again. He slashes two more times across from left and right, then spins around with a sweep kick, knocking Scaleor back. Then he inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Axe. “Full Power!” he calls out, and sends a double slash at Scaleor in an “X” shape at Scaleor, knocking the mutant back. As Scaleor is, the other Rangers rush up to him. “That was incredible!” Colt says. “You’re so awesome!” Shelby says. “It was nothing.” Aaron says calmly. “I’m just being myself is all.” Tosha comes forward. “The finisher!” she calls out. The Rangers combine their weapons and activate Bio Blaster. This time, Aaron wields it, with Colt taking his place, holding onto the left side of it. Riley takes his normal spot opposite Colt, and Shelby and Tosha take their usual spots, kneeling down and gripping the front ends of the weapon. “Oh!” Scaleor says. “Bio Tag! Set!” Aaron says as he inserts his Bio Tag into the panel. The Bio Blaster glows as his charges to full power. “Fire!” Aaron calls, and pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires, and Scaleor is hit, clutching his stomach as he falls back in a fiery explosion. The Rangers disengage their weapons and Aaron looks to Dawson, who nods at Aaron. Aaron just gives a thumbs up. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ahsoka draws the laser control blaster. “Its not over yet!” she says, and pulls the trigger. 

Scaleor is zapped with the lasers, and grows to giant size. “Now you have a bigger fish to fry!” he says. The Rangers look up. “Let’s go guys!” Colt says. “Right!” Aaron says, and takes out his Morpher. “Colonel! It’s Zord time!” he calls out. 

At the Bio Base, Stone nods and hits the keys on the supercomputer to dispatch the Zords.

The Bio Zords are all deployed from the holding bay, and the Rangers jump in, though only Aaron is shown hopping into his cockpit this time. “Bio Force!” he calls out. “Megazord Mode now!” The Rangers activate Megazord Sequence (again the sequence is shortened up here), and the Bio Force Megazord is activated. The Bio Force Megazord stands off against Scaleor, who summons his sword. “Let’s have some fun now!” he says. Colt cries a battle cry as he points forward. The Bio Force Megazord summons its Saber and walks forward. As it reaches Scaleor, it slashes at the mutant, but he parries from the left, and then slashes across the right, sending it back. Then he moves forward, slashing the Megazord two more times from left and right. He moves again, and kicks the Megazord, knocking it back. Each of the Rangers’ cockpits shutter violently, sparking blasting out of their consoles, as they take the hits. Aaron groans. “Aaron come in!” Stone’s voice says from his Morpher. “I read you Colonel!” he responds. “I can’t think of a better time than now to put your new Battle Zord to use. I’m sending you the Tag now!” “Alright!” Aaron responds and looks down to on his console. A lime-green colored Bio Tag with a stylized “8” on it appears. Aaron picks it up. Then he looks up. A huge lime-green bomber-like Zord appears. “Here’s your new Battle Bomber Aaron!” Stone says. “Sweet!” Aaron says. “Logging in!” he says as he ejects from the Megazord and hops into the cockpit. “Alright!” he says. “Time to take this baby for a spin!” He inserts his Bio Tag into the control panel, calling out “Bio Tag! Set! Battle Bomber! Online!” He pushes the controls forward, and the Battle Bomber accelerates forward. “Take this fishhead!” Aaron says, and the Battle Bomber flies past the mutant four times, striking it from left and right. Scaleor groans in pain. “Take this annoying fly!” he says, and fires energy at the Battle Bomber. “Woah!” Aaron calls, and pushes the Zord forward. The Battle Bomber veers off to the left, dodging the fire several times. Aaron points forward. “Torpedoes away!” he calls out, and pulls the trigger on his control stick. The Battle Bomber spews out a pair of torpedoes at Scaleor, hitting him hard and knocking him back. The Megazord gets up, each of the Rangers looking up at the Battle Bomber from their cockpits. “That was so cool Aaron!” Shelby says. “You’re looking great!” says Colt. “Good job Aaron!” Riley says. Tosha crosses her arms. “Now maybe with a few lessons you could fly much better!” she says. Aaron turns to her. “Very funny Tosha!” he says. The Battle Bomber flies over, and hovers the Megazord. “Alright Aaron!” Stone says. “You’re go for final combing sequencing!” “Right!” Aaron says. The Battle Bomber flies up. The Bio Force Megazord runs forward, then jumps up. As it does, the Battle Bomber flies above it, and slowly lowers itself onto the back of the Megazord, becoming wings for it. Now winged, the Bio Force Megazord flies forward, turns over, then hovers right above the ground. “Bio Force Megazord! Bomber Formation!” Aaron calls out. Getting to his feet, Scaleor looks up. “No fair!” he calls out. “Missile fire!” Aaron calls out, and the Bio Force Megazord leans forward, firing a twin pair of missiles firing from the top of the Zord, striking Scaleor. “Alright!” Aaron calls out. “Time to finish this! Bio Force Megazord Saber!” he calls out. The Bio Force Megazord summons its saber, and flies up until its far above Scaleor, who peers up in horror. “Full Power!” the Rangers all call out together. The Megazord leans down, zooming forward, its saber energizing as it becomes surrounded by energy. As its approaching the ground, it pulls up, and flies right as Scaleor, slashing him hard as it flies past him. Scaleor groans in pain, dropping his sword. The Bio Force Megazord flies shortly up, then lands on its feet. Scaleor groans as he stumbles back, then falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Aaron leans back, sighing in relief. “That was a tough one.” He says. The Bio Force Megazord poses at its victory. 

Sion launches himself out of his seat. He runs over to Ahsoka, slamming her face down onto the console as he screams in fury. “You idiot! That was a horrible plan! I can’t believe I actually trusted you with this!” He turns back, knocking over Reptilitrons as he continues to rant. “You’re just useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! Useless! USELESS!” he says and storms off the bridge. “Your Highness!” Ahsoka calls out. “Please wait! I promise you I can come up with a better plan! I can even make a new weapon! Anything for you! I live to please you! WAIT!” she calls out as she follows him. As all this happens, Ragnos just stands at attention, knowing to remain silent when Sion has his fits. 

Outside of the Bio Base, Aaron is dressed in his training gear, and has a towel over his shoulder. “So great to know that it was all just a trick!” Aaron says. “And its also great that the others actually do appreciate my strength.” The other Rangers walk out, dressed in training gear as well. “Okay Aaron!” Colt says. “We’re ready!” “Guys!” Aaron says. “Let’s go! My strength flows completely from practice! So let’s go! I say we start with a 5 mile run!” “What?!” the Rangers all call out. “Isn’t that too much?!” Shelby asks. “Come on guys!” Aaron says, and walks over, trying to push them forward to run with him. “Okay maybe just Colt for now!” “Alright!” Colt says. “Ready?! GO!” Aaron says, and the two take off running, Aaron running far ahead of Colt. “Hey Aaron wait up for me at least!” Colt says, and the other Rangers start to run after the two. “AARON WAIT!!!” they all call out as the camera pans to the sky.


	7. Episode 7: Dealing with the Past

Dealing with the Past  
It’s early in the morning, and Tosha is in the park, dressed in a tank top and athletic pants as she’s jogging. She stops next to a bench and sits down, taking a drink of water. She leans back and sighs a bit. “OW!” a voice calls out. Tosha looks to her left. A little girl is lying on the ground, he knee partially skinned. A slightly older girl runs over to her. “Claire!” she says. “Are you okay?!” she kneels at the little girl’s side. “Nothing Darcy!” Claire says. “I just fell.” “Eh?!” Darcy asks. “Let me see!” She kneels down next to Claire and looks at her knee. “Oh its just a scratch!” she says. “Here!” she wipes Claire’s knee off and then helps her up. “Okay now?!” “Yeah! Thanks Darcy! You’re the best big sister ever!” Tosha sees the entire thing and smiles. She looks up and a flashback is shown. 

South Africa, year 2020

Two little girls are running through the streets of the city, a little girl and her younger sister. “Wait for me Tosha!” the younger one says. Tosha looks back and laughs. “Try to keep up Bridget!” “Hey! That’s no fair! You’re bigger!” Bridget keeps running until she trips and falls. She hurts her knee. “Bridget!” Tosha calls out, and runs to her sister’s side. “Are you okay?!” “I hurt my knee!” Tosha looks at it. “Ouch! That must have hurt!” she takes out a wipe and uses it to wipe her sister’s knee. Then she takes out a band-aid and bandages the cut on Bridget’s knee. “Okay now?!” “Yeah!” Bridget says. Tosha helps her sister up. “Thanks Tosha! You’re the best big sister ever!” 

Tosha’s smiles a bit, but then her smile starts to fade as her flashback continues. . .

Tosha and Bridget are continuing to run, but after a few seconds, a bomb is heard tumbling toward the surface. Tosha looks up as she hears this. “Watch out!” she says, and pushes Bridget out of the way. A huge bomb drops onto the surface, causing the Earth to shake and part of a building is blown away. Bridget looks up. “What’s going on sister?!” she asks. Tosha looks up into the skies, seeing a huge squadron of bombers approaching the city. “Oh no! It’s happening!” she says. “Bridget run! Quick!” and the two take off running in the opposite direction. 

Tosha looks down, but then her Morpher goes off. She takes it out. “Go for Tosha!” she says. “What’s up Colonel?!” “The city’s upper east side has been hit by a wave of Syndicate Ships!” Stone’s voice cries out. “I’m on my way!” Tosha says. 

As a huge fleet of Syndicate Ships is attacking, the Bio Zords rush in. “You’re not getting far Syndicate rats!” Colt says. “Take this!” Aaron says, and the Bio Jet open fires with its lasers, shooting down four ships in front. Then Aaron brings it up, soaring high at a 90 degree angle. He swings the Jet around and open fires, spewing laser blasts as it shoots down five more. “Nice flying Aaron!” Tosha compliments. “Let’s up the power!” Riley says. “Right!” Colt says. “Bio Force Megazord! Engage!” The Rangers activate Megazord sequence (shortened as usual by this point) and the Megazord is formed. “Lasers!” Colt and Shelby call out simultaneously, and the Bio Force Megazord raises its arms, shooting lasers from both its arms and its chest, shooting down one entire half of the fleet. “Alright Aaron!” Colt says. “Let’s wrap this fight up!” he holds up his Battle Tank Tag. “Right!” Aaron says, and holds up his Battle Bomber Tag. The two Zords arrive, and Colt and Aaron hop in. “Bio Tags! Set! Battle Zords! Power Up!” they call out simultaneously. “Engaging combining sequence!” Riley, Shelby and Tosha call out. The Bio Force Megazord stands firm. The Battle Bomber flies up, then slowly flies back down, linking to the Megazord’s back. The Megazord’s right arm folds into its shoulder, and the Battle Tank engages combining sequence, using its barrel to balance itself. Now the Bio Force Megazord has the Battle Bomber attached to its back, and the Battle Tank linked up as its right arm. “Going up!” Aaron says, and the Battle Bomber engages, the Megazord flying high up. It flies toward the last few ships in the fleet. “Fire!” Colt says, and pulls the trigger on his control stick. The Megazord raises its arm, and the barrel off the Battle Tank spews out laser fire, shooting down the last few remaining ships in the fleet. The Megazord lands, and poses at its victory. 

The Rangers walk into the lounge of the Bio Base. “Nothing says a good morning like a fight after breakfast!” Aaron says. “Yeah.” Tosha says calmly as she sits down on the couch. Shelby looks to her. “You okay Tosha?” she asks. “You’ve seemed different since you arrived at the fight.” “Yeah.” Colt says. “I mean complimenting Aaron on his flying?! That’s new for you! Do you feel alright?!” “Guys!” Tosha says. “I’m fine! Just tired is all! I need to go lie down is all!” she walks out. “Yeah she’s not herself.” Aaron says. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ahsoka is showing the newly-repaired Staff of Miseria. “It’s been fully repaired to its previous specifications my Lord!” she says to Sion. “Very good Captain!” Sion says. “But let me ask you this: what do you expect to do with it? As we already know. . .” he turns to Ragnos, “the powers of this staff have already failed us once. Who’s to say that it won’t be destroyed again and fail us again?” “I already took that into thought.” Ahsoka says, “which is why I’ve improved this staff’s powers with a little bit of a my own touch! You see, when Miseria used it on the Red Ranger before, it’s powers were limited to her only being able to use it on him from close distance. But now, I’ve improved it with a transmitting function, allowing it to target anyone from any distance and its powers will still have their full effect!” “Meaning we could use it on the Rangers, then keep it at a distance so that the Rangers can’t destroy it!” Sion says. “Exactly!” Ahsoka says. “But if we’re to use the staff,” Ragnos says, “we need a mutant commander to lure them out. Who to use?” “I’ve already selected one!” Ahsoka says. She turns to the left, where another cloaked mutant walks out. “This is Diritor!” Ahsoka says. “She and Miseria are both trained under similar skills in their powers!” Ahsoka says. “Yes!” Diritor says. “Miseria’s an old friend of mine. Now I have a chance to get revenge for her!” “Right!” Sion says. “Then we can both help each other. You help me destroy those Rangers, and you get your revenge as well! I’ll send a detachment of Reptilitrons to keep the Rangers distracted, and you hit the Rangers with that staff!” “Yes Lord!” Diritor says. 

It’s late at night, and Tosha is in her bed. She flips her head over, wincing as she has a dream.

“Tosha!” Bridget calls, as the two are running through the city, bombs flying everywhere and explosions blasting from the ground. “What’s happening?!” “Just stick with me sis!” Tosha says back. “We’re going to get through this! Together!” Another bomb hits the ground right in front of them. “Watch out!” Tosha calls out, and a huge explosion erupts right behind them, blasting them forward. The two groan as they fall back, and attempt to get back up. Then Tosha looks over, seeing a small group of people heading for cover in a refugee area. “That’s it!” she says. “Come on Bridget!” she says, and helps her up. . .

Tosha wakes up with a start, the alarm going off in the Bio Base. She groans as she gets out of bed. She and the other Rangers rush into the Command Center, where Stone is at the main console. “What’s with the lousy timing the Syndicate has these days?!” Riley asks in between yawns. Stone brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. “Looks like the Syndicate has just sent down a Reptilitron detachment!” she says as a huge horde Reptilitrons appear on the screen. “No mutant commander?” Shelby asks. “That’s a weird move by the Syndicate.” Aaron says. “Well we’d better take them out first then ask questions!” Colt says. “Come on!” and the five race out of the Command Center. 

The five Rangers all arrive at the Reptilitron attack, already Morphed. “Hold it right there lizards!” Aaron says. “Let’s take these guys out fast!” Riley says. “Right!” Colt says. “So we can get back to sleep already! Attack!” and the five Rangers charge. As they engage, Diritor views the fight from the top of a nearby building. “Excellent!” she says. “I have an interesting plan that will work perfectly with the staff this time! But which Ranger to pick?! Which to pick?!”

Colt ducks at two blows, going directly under the swords of two Reptilitrons that pass him from his left and right. He turns around and slashes the two down with his Bio Blade. Then he sweeps to the right, slashing down four more. He flips over the back of another Reptilitron to his left, kicks one as he lands. He then slashes both left and right, slashing two three more, then roundhouse kicks two more Reptilitrons as they attempt to attack him from behind, knocking them back. 

Shelby sweeps to the left, kicking two Reptilitrons, then as she turns around, she open fires with her Bio Sniper, shooting down three Reptilitrons at her left, then fires again at her right, shooting down five more. She moves forward, and after throwing a sweep kick to her right, kicking down two Reptilitrons, she shoots forward then behind her, bringing down five more Reptilitrons.

Riley jumps forward, throwing a series of kicks at two Reptilitrons. As he lands, he blocks a blow from a Reptilitron with his Bio Crossbow, pushing the Reptilitron back. He turns back, firing at three Reptilitrons who attempt to ambush him from behind and shooting them down. He sweeps himself to the left, kicking back two Reptilitrons, then throws another kick at another to his right. He ducks at another blow, uses his Bio Crossbow to knock the Reptilitron back, then fires two more shots to his left and right, shooting down two Reptilitrons with both shots. 

Aaron jumps forward, and after dodging a blow and making a return slash at a Reptilitron, he parries two blows with his Axe, counter-slashing at his attackers with a leftward sweep. He then flips to the left, sweeping his axe to the left and slashing down five more Reptilitrons at his side. He roundhouse kicks two more to his right, then as another Reptilitron comes at him, Aaron grabs it’s wrist, twists it’s blade arm to the left, then flips the Reptilitron over. Then he brings his Axe up in another upward slash, sending another Reptilitron sailing back. 

Tosha parries three blows at once by holding her Bio Lance in a defensive position. She pushes back, sending her three attackers back. She lunges her lance forward, striking one Reptilitron, then pulls it back, hitting another one behind her. She locks her lance on the ground, and sends a kick at another Reptilitron, then uses her Lance to spin herself around for another kick, knocking it back, and causing it to knock over three more Reptilitrons as well. She gets onto her feet, and sweeps around 360, slashing down several Reptilitrons around her as they try to attack her. 

Diritor continues to view the fight, watching each of them intently. Her eyes lock on Tosha as she slashes to the left and right with her lance. “I’ll pick her!” Diritor says, and holds the staff up into the air. “Prepare to revisit your most horrible past Yellow Ranger!” she says as she laughs. A huge orb of dark energy appears on it. She points it forward, a shock blast emitting from it. 

Back at the fight, Tosha kicks back two more Reptilitrons with a roundhouse kick, but as she prepares to throw another attack, the shock blast from the attack hits her head. She drops her lance and groans in pain as she grabs her head and falls to her knees. “What’s happening?!” she calls out weakly. Aaron slashes down two more Reptilitrons, then turns to his right, seeing Tosha. “Tosha!” he calls out, and runs forward, slashing two Reptilitrons in his way, then kicks another. Two Reptilitrons attempt to ambush Tosha, but Aaron drops his Axe and pulls his Electro Blaster, shooting them both down. He holsters it, and then runs to Tosha’s side. “Tosha?!” he calls out. “Are you okay?! Can you hear me?!” he says. He starts shaking Tosha, who clearly is in so much pain that she can’t even comprehend what Aaron’s saying. Diritor laughs. “Can you feel it Ranger?!” she asks. “You know you can resist it!” Aaron looks up, noticing that the shock blast hitting Tosha’s head is coming from the top of a building. “Hey!” Aaron says, and gets up, drawing his blaster and aiming it in the direction. “I can’t see you, but leave my friend alone! Stop it!” When nothing happens, Aaron pulls the trigger, shooting a blast. Unseen by Aaron, Diritor is hit and knocked off her feet, getting pushed back. Her concentration broken, Diritor’s shock blast wears off. Tosha suddenly falls forward, lying facedown unconscious. Aaron turns back. “Tosha!” he calls out and runs to her side. The others arrive as well. Shelby runs to Tosha’s side as well. “Tosha! Are you okay?!” she asks. “Hang in there!” Diritor peers over at the Rangers. “That blast did it! Now the Yellow Ranger will feel another side of the power of Miseria’s staff!” She laughs as she teleports away. 

Tosha is lying on a bed in the medical bay, still unconscious. Aaron is at her side, while Stone is reading her life readings on a nearby monitor that Tosha is hooked to by sensors. “Is she okay Colonel?!” Aaron asks. “Well according to the sensors, she’s completely fine.” Stone says. “Her pulse is normal. Her heart-rate is normal, and nothing seems to be wrong with her. What’s keeping her in this coma is beyond me.” “Well that blast that hit her,” Aaron says, “did seem familiar. Similar to that one that we saw Colt getting hit with when we fought Miseria. But I destroyed the staff.” “Not to mention,” Stone says, “when Colt was hit with that shock blast, his mind was slowly corrupted and Shelby had to stun him. Tosha’s hit has a completely different effect.” “Yeah,” Aaron says. “But what effect has it had.” 

The camera zooms in on Tosha’s head, going within her psyche. Purple smoke is everywhere, and Tosha is shown, coughing. “Where am I?!” she asks. “Is this some sort of trick?! I haven’t felt at all the same since I got hit with that blast! Its like I’ve been beamed into another universe or something! Maybe I should call the others.” She reaches into her back pocket for her Morpher, but doesn’t find it. “What?!” she says. “My Morpher! It’s gone!” Then the purple smoke starts to clear, and Tosha finds herself in a basement filled with stacked cargo crates. “Where the Hell am I?!” Tosha asks. She looks around. “What a minute! This place seems familiar. I’ve been here before!” Then a trapdoor opens and three young children walk down, two boys and one girl. “Huh?!” Tosha says. “We can hide in here!” one of the boys says, and the three children are all revealed to be carrying different supplies of food. “Wait!” Tosha says in her mind. “I remember those people. Marvens! Kaleeb! Zeynab! I’m so glad to see you guys!” The three turn around. “What are you doing down here?!” Kaleeb asks. “This is our hideout!” “And who are you?!” Zeynab asks. Tosha walks over to them. “Don’t you recognize me guys?! Its me! Tosha!” The three just look in shock. “What are you talking about?!” Kaleeb asks. “Don’t you guys remember me?!” Tosha asks. “You guys were my best friends! How could you forget me?!” “You’re crazy!” Marvens says. “Tosha. . .” Zeynab says, “is dead!” Tosha’s eyes widen with horror. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Diritor is reporting to Sion and Ahsoka. “I used a different power that the staff possesses! One that is my specialty!” she says proudly. “Instead of using the Yellow Ranger’s personal memories against her to turn her insane, I used the staff’s power to transfer her mind into her actualy memories. Now the Yellow Ranger will be trapped inside her own most painful memory and there’s nothing that the other Rangers can do to save her!” “Excellent!” Sion says proudly. 

Tosha is sitting in the basement with Marvens, Kaleeb and Zeynab. “But Tosha can’t be dead!” she says. “I’m right here!” “Yeah right!” Marvens says. “Tosha was killed yesterday!” Kaleeb says. “She and her sister were trying to find shelter in a tank, and while Bridget was luckily out of it, Tosha wasn’t so lucky. She was still inside, and several bombers hit the tank.” Kaleeb looks sad as he says this. Tosha looks back. “This can’t be!” she says to herself. “Yes, Bridget and I did try to find shelter in a tank. But she dropped her locket. I went to get it, but before I could get back, bombers hit the tank. She was killed, and I survived. But according to these guys. . .I’m the one who died!” As Tosha says this, a flashback with her Bridget as kids, doing exactly what Tosha says. Then she looks to her left, and notices a huge amount of machine guns stacked across the wall, and several open crates of ammunition and grenades. “What’s that for?!” she asks. “Oh that!” Kaleeb says. “Those are weapons we found on the battlefield. Still works!” “Yeah!” Marvens says. “We’re going to give all that to those who are trying to defend the city! We will help fend off the enemies!” “Enemies?!” Tosha asks. “You mean the war is still going on?!” “What do you mean?!” Marvens asks. “The enemies hit the country two days ago. It’s still fresh!” Zeynab says. Tosha turns back again. “This is insane!” she says. “Have I travelled back in time or something?!” “And hopefully we’ll be able to find Bridget too! She’s still out there right now!” Zeynab says. Tosha’s eyes widen again, and she runs over to the three. “Bridget’s alive?!” she asks. “Yeah!” Marvens says. “She’s out there somewhere.” Tosha says nothing. She races up the stairs, opens the trapdoor, and races out. “Where are you going?!” Kaleeb calls out. “Stop!” Zeynab says. “If they enemy spots you, you’ll be toast!” Marvens says. Tosha keeps running forward. “I can’t believe this! My sister’s alive! I have to find her! I’m coming Bridget!” she calls out. 

Aaron is still sitting at Tosha’s side in the medical lab, though Stone is now gone. Aaron takes Tosha’s hand. “Just hang in there Tosha!” he says. “I’m here for you! I’m not leaving you!” 

“Bridget?! Bridget?! Where are you?!” Tosha calls out. “Wait!” another voice calls out. Tosha stops and looks behind her. She sees Kaleeb running after her. “Kaleeb.” she says. Kaleeb catches up to her. “It’s too dangerous to be out here! You never know when the enemy will come!” he says. “I know its dangerous!” Tosha says, “but I don’t care! I have to find Bridget! I have so much to tell her.” “Why?!” Kaleeb asks. “I want to find her too, but you seem so desperate to find her. Why?” Tosha looks back. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” “Well,” Kaleeb says, “I’ll help you find her then. So long as I’m out too.” Tosha looks back, and smiles. “Fine. I’m always happy to except the help from a really. . .good friend.” Kaleeb smiles, and the two walk around. “Marvens and Zeynab are such good people!” he says. As Kaleeb is talking, Tosha walks next to him, looking around, hardly listening since she clearly already knows everything Kaleeb is saying. “They lost their families yesterday. And I did too. Most of the people in this city have also suffered the same fate. Losing Tosha was the worst of all, though. Tosha and I were good friends. We practically did everything together.” As Tosha hears this, she smiles slightly. “In fact. . .” Kaleeb continues, “you could almost say that I liked her more than a friend.” He giggles a bit. “I actually thought about marrying her when we grew up!” Tosha giggles at this compliment too, clearly flattered. “You’re such a sweet little boy!” she says. “I’m sure Tosha would be so flattered to hear that. And she’d give anything to see you now!” “Yeah!” Kaleeb says. “But I still have Marvens and Zeynab! Therefore, I’m not lonely at all!” He smiles as he says this. Tosha smiles as well. Then they hear a little girl screaming in the distance. “That sounded like. . .” Kaleeb begins. “BRIDGET!” Tosha shouts as she runs forward. “Wait!” Kaleeb calls out. The two rush forward, and arrive at a place where the area is on fire, ruins everywhere. Tosha arrives and stops. Tosha looks around desperately, breathing heavily. “This can’t be!” she says. “Bridget was here! I have to find her!” She attempts to rush in, but Kaleeb runs in and grabs her hand. “NO!” he says as he pulls her back, bringing them both down. “It’s too dangerous!” Tosha gets on her knees, lying her head down as she weeps. “I can’t believe this!” she calls out. “I failed! I failed my little sister! Again!” Kaleeb looks on in confusion. 

At the Bio Base, the alarm goes off. Colt, Riley and Shelby all run in. Stone is at the main console. She brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor. Diritor is going through the city. “Mutant attack at the city plaza!” she says. Colt looks back. “Where’s Aaron?” he asks. “He’s with Tosha!” Shelby says, “and he won’t leave her side. “Leave him then!” Colt says. “Us three will handle it!” the three race out. In the medical bay, Aaron looks up as Tosha’s heart rate suddenly starts to increase. He squeezes her hand tightly. “Stay with me Tosha!” he says. “I’m with you! All the way!” 

Tosha is continuing to weep, while Kaleeb tries to comfort her. “I lost Bridget! Again!” Tosha says. “And this time I could have saved her! I could have protected her! But I failed her! Again!” Then the two turn around as they hear approaching noise. Five massive tanks all appear and stop 100 feet away from Tosha and Kaleeb, their barrels all pointed directly at the two. “Those are enemy tanks!” Kaleeb says. Tosha’s eyes widen, and she steps up. “Get back Kaleeb!” she says, and stands in front of him. She reaches for her Morpher, but doesn’t find it. “OH NO!” she says. “That’s right! My Morpher’s gone! I’m defenseless!” “What’s a Morpher?!” Kaleeb asks. “Never mind that!” Tosha says. “Just get behind me!” Kaleeb does and Tosha holds her arms in front of him, the tanks preparing to fire. 

At the city plaza, Diritor is in the city, laughing as she stands in the middle of the plaza. Colt, Riley and Shelby pull up in the truck and hop out, standing against her. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Riley asks. “Oh Rangers!” Diritor says. “So nice of you to drop in! Now I can finally have my revenge for my friend Miseria!” “Miseria?!” asks Colt. “So you have to be behind what’s happened to Tosha!” Shelby says. “Oh her?!” Diritor asks. “Please! I’ve done nothing to her! Everything that’s happening to her now is all because of her own problems!” “That’s enough!” Colt says. He takes out his Morpher. “Ready?!” he calls out. Shelby and Riley ready theirs. “Ready!” they respond. They insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers, and call out “Bio Force! Override!” Morphing instantly without showing the sequence. As they’re Morphed, they summon their weapons. Diritor holds her hand out, a large bladed spear appearing in her hands. “Attack!” Colt calls out, and the three Rangers charge forward, attacking Diritor.

The tanks charge their batteries to fire. Tosha holds her hands in a defensive position, ready to take whatever’s fired at her. “Don’t worry Kaleeb!” she says. “I’m not going to let you get killed! Losing Bridget was bad enough! I’m not losing you!” “How does she know who I am. . .?” Kaleeb asks. Then his eyes widen. “No! Could this girl be. . .?” As the cannons fire, Tosha turns back and smiles at Kaleeb. She winks at him. She looks back forward and closes her eyes, ready to be hit and killed. “Tosha!” Kaleeb calls out, but too late. Tosha is hit. Tosha is blown away, and falls back, looking as if she’s dead. Then everything fades away into the same purple smoke, nothing but purple mist for miles. 

Tosha opens her eyes, and looks around. “Not this again!” she says. “Am I dead now?” “No!” a voice says. Tosha turns around. A little girl appears from the mist. “Bridget!” she calls out. “Is that really you?!” The girl nods. Tosha runs forward and the two embrace. Tosha kneels down. “I can’t believe it!” she says, and hugs her again. “But how?!” “Tosha,” Bridget says, “do you know why you’re here?” “This was a trick wasn’t it?” Tosha asks. “Yes it was. By your enemy.” Bridget says. “But this whole illusion was also a test. And by protecting Kaleeb, you’ve proven that your bravery, and determination to protect people under any circumstances, is far stronger than any power in the world. Even the power that has brought you here. Of course I’m not surprised. . .you are the best big sister in the world after all.” Tosha smiles. She hugs her sister again. Bridget hugs back, then let’s go. “Now go back Tosha. Remember to cherish each moment with your friends now. And remember: live on forever. . .for my sake. Goodbye. . .big sister!” Then suddenly, everything brightens. 

Coughing hard, Tosha opens her eyes as she wakes up, sitting up in her bed. Aaron looks up in relief. “TOSHA!” he calls out. “You’re okay!” he sweeps her into a hug. “I was so worried!” Tosha looks surprised at first, but then, with a smile, she hugs Aaron back. “You won’t believe what I’ve been through Aaron!” she says. “It was horrible!” “I’d imagine.” Aaron says. His Morpher goes off, and he takes it out. “Aaron!” Colt’s voice says. “We need you here! Now!” Aaron hangs up. “Sounds like the others need us now Tosha!” he says. “Let’s go then!” Tosha says, nodding. 

Diritor fires an energy blast from her hands, sending Colt, Riley and Shelby flying back and knocking the three down. As the three are struggling up, Diritor walks toward them. “Now for my revenge! Watch now Miseria as I send to Hell the ones responsible for your death!” she holds her spear up, and prepares to attack, but then a laser blast from nowhere catches her off guard, hitting her spear and breaking it in half. She turns to her left, seeing Aaron and Tosha at her side, Tosha holding her blaster. “I don’t think so mutant!” Tosha says. “You?!” Diritor says. “But how?! I thought I got rid of you!” Tosha and Aaron join up with the others, Aaron helping them up. “You hit me hard!” Tosha says. “But you can’t keep a person like me down forever!” Colt walks up to Tosha. “Glad to see you’re up again. Are you okay?!” he asks. Tosha looks back. “Never been better Colt! Never been better!” she responds. “Let’s see how you feel when I’m done with you!” Diritor says. Tosha looks to Colt, who nods. Tosha summons her Bio Lance. “Bio Lance!” she calls out and charges forward. Diritor fires at Tosha from her hands, but Tosha walks right through the blasts as if they’re nothing. Tosha lunges her spear forward, and using it, she flips Diritor over her head. Then she takes out her Bio Tag and inserts it in. “Bio Tag! Set!” she calls out. Her Lance becomes surrounded by energy as she inserts it in. “Full Power!” she calls out, and spinning her Lance around in a circular motion, she turns around, then sweeps forward, sending an energy slash at Diritor, who is knocked back. The other Rangers join up with Tosha. “That was amazing Tosha!” Shelby says. “Its good to have you back!” Riley says. “Thanks Riley!” Tosha says. Colt steps forward. “The finisher!” he calls. The Rangers combine their weapons and activate Bio Blaster. Tosha wields it this time, with Aaron and Riley taking their usual spots on the sides of it, Shelby at her usual spot, and Colt takes Tosha’s spot, kneeling down on the left side and grabbing it’s end. “Bio Blaster!” everyone calls out as they take position. Diritor gets to her feet, gasping at the Rangers. Tosha inserts her Bio Tag into the Blaster, calling out “Bio Tag! Set!” The Bio Blaster charges to full power. “Fire!” Tosha calls out, and pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires, and Diritor is hit, groaning in pain as she falls backward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. As the Rangers disengage weapons, Tosha sighs in relief. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ahsoka takes out the laser control blaster, sighing. “Guess Round 2 is up!” she says and pulls the trigger.

Diritor is zapped, and grows to giant size, growling as she appears. The Rangers look up, and Tosha takes out her Morpher. “Colonel!” she calls. “We need the Zords!” 

Stone nods as Tosha’s transmission, and activates deployment for the Zords. 

The Bio Zords arrive in the city, and the Rangers all jump in, though only Tosha is seen jumping into her cockpit. “Alright guys!” she calls out. “Megazord transformation!” The Rangers activate Megazord sequence (do I even have to tell you that it’s shortened up at this point?) and the Megazord is formed. “Time to show you what happens to people when they mess with my head!” Tosha says. The Megazord moves forward, and both it and Diritor tackle each other, meeting with arms. Diritor responds by kneeing the Megazord back, and then kicking it. Tosha’s cockpit shutters slightly as this happens. The Megazord throws a kick at Diritor, but she dodges, and then throws a punch, followed by another kick. The Bio Force Megazord is knocked back and falls down, the Rangers’ cockpits shuttering violently. Tosha’s Morpher goes off. “Tosha come in!” Stone’s voice calls out. “Yes Colonel?!” Tosha responds. “You’re new Battle Zord is up and running. Take it for a spin?” “You know it!” Tosha responds. Stone smiles. “I’m sending the tag now.” Tosha looks down as a lemon Bio Tag with a stylized “9” on it appears. “Alright!” Tosha says, and looks down. “Deploying now!” Stone’s voice says. 

As Stone hits the keys on the supercomputer, a huge lemon Artillery Cannon Zord is shown. It rolls out of the Holding Bay. 

As the Zord arrives, Tosha admires it. “Awesome!” she says. “This is your new Battle Cannon Tosha!” Stone says. “Logging in!” Tosha calls as she ejects from the Megazord and hops into the cockpit of the Battle Cannon. “Sweet!” she says as she’s in. “Alright!” says and she inserts her Bio Tag into the control panel. “Bio Tag! Set! Battle Cannon! Online!” she says. She pushes forward on the controls, and the Battle Cannon rolls forward. Diritor looks on. “Oh! Take this!” she open fires with energy blasts, but the Battle Cannon continues to roll forward, unaffected. “You need to chill out!” Tosha says, and pulls the trigger. The Battle Cannon raises one of its two cannons and fires an ice beam, hitting Diritor and sending her flying back. “Was that too cold for you?” Tosha asks. “I’ll turn up the heat then!” The Battle Cannon raises its other cannon, shooting a flamethrower at Diritor, and blasting her away. “Alright!” Tosha says. “Initiating combining sequence!” The Battle Cannon stops right in front of the Megazord. Its cannons fold out of the back completely, then retract into the back of the Zord. The Megazord’s left arm folds into its shoulder, and the Battle Cannon links up, becoming the Megazord’s left arm. “Bio Force Megazord! Cannon Formation! Completed!” Tosha calls out. The new formation completed, Tosha aims the cannon at Diritor. “It’s time to cool off and heat you up!” Tosha says. “Battle Cannon! Full Power!” the Rangers all call together. Its cannons charged, the Bio Force Megazord fires both an ice beam and a flamethrower from its left arm, scoring a hit on Diritor. Diritor vanishes in the resulting explosion, and as the other Rangers cheer, Tosha looks down and sighs. “What. A. Day.” she says.

Sion takes Miseria’s staff and throws it away. “That staff is useless!! I want to see nothing of it ever again! Vulkar! Dispose of it!” Vulkar walks over and picks it up. “Yes my Lord!” he says, and walks off. Ragnos looks after him, thinking to himself. 

The Rangers are all having dinner. “So let me get this straight Tosha,” Colt says. “You were beamed to your past when your country was subjected to war, and you came back because you were brave enough to die for some kid?!” “Hey!” Tosha says. “Something similar happened to you!” “I guess you’re right!” Colt says. “You should have seen Aaron while you were knocked out Tosha!” Riley says. “Oh really?” Tosha asks, looking to Aaron with a smile. Aaron blushes and looks down. “He wouldn’t leave your side.” Shelby says. “And he was so worried about you that he began to cry!” Colt says. “Okay that’s enough!” Aaron says. “You should have heard him!” Colt says. “He was crying like a baby!” “Stop! Or I’ll give you a good one!” Aaron says. Colt keeps on mocking Aaron and Aaron eventually gets up and tries to punch Colt, but Colt gets up and runs, causing Aaron to chase him. Tosha just smiles.


	8. Episode 8: Riley's Pain

Riley’s Pain  
Colt walks into the lounge, dressed in different clothes and drying his hair with a towel. The other Rangers, except Riley, are at the table eating breakfast. Aaron looks up. “Morning Colt.” he says. Colt sits down. “Morning guys.” he sits down at the table’s head. Then he looks around. “Where’s Riley?” he asks. “He’s out.” Aaron says. “Why?” Colt asks. “Oh that’s right you didn’t know.” Tosha says. “Know what?” Colt asks. “Today’s a day that Riley takes very seriously.” Shelby says. “It’s an annual thing.” “For what?” Colt asks. “He’s never told us.” Aaron says. “We think it has something to do with a previous pain or something.” Tosha says, “But we’ve never asked him about it.” “And its best that we don’t.” Shelby says. Colt nods and gets to eating. 

Riley is walking through the city, his left hand in his jacket pocket and some flowers in his other hand. As he’s walking, he passes by a fencing gym, and briefly stops, looking in. As he watches the students practice, he flashes back. 

Dressed in fighting armor, Riley is in line with five other people dressed in identical armor. The six are all wielding swords, swinging and slashing their blades in synchronized fashion, doing forms. Three officers are standing behind them. “FASTER!” one calls out. “Put more strength into it!” the other says. “You’ll never become a Bio Force swordsman at this rate Sheppard!” the last says. This immediately cuts to Riley fighting against a group of cloaked soldiers, all wielding maces. Riley is shown getting hit the face with one of the maces, then two more hit him in the stomach. “You’re not trying hard enough!” an officer says. “Move it!” another says. Riley tries to make a return slash, but gets kicked back. Two more soldiers grab him and press him against the wall, then back away, leaving Riley to fall back, bruised and cut. “You’re pathetic Sheppard!” an officer says. “You must try harder! Clean yourself up and report to my office at 1900 today Corporal!” the last says. “Yes Captain Lake!” Riley says in between groans. Lake and the others walk off, and as Riley struggles up, someone walks up to him. “On your feet Corporal Sheppard!” a voice calls. Riley rolls over, and then smiles. “Lieutenant Markinson!” he says. Markinson smiles and helps Riley up. “Call me Brandon!” “But you’re an officer!” Riley says. “I’m still enlisted.” “Not for long!” Brandon says. “It won’t be long before you’re my rank!” “Not at the rate I’m going!” Riley says. “Captain Lake is probably going to punish me. Did you see how I was fighting back there?” “Come on Riley!” Brandon says. “That old man hasn’t seen combat in 30 years! Come on. I’ll give you a few pointers!” 

With Brandon at his side, Riley is shown wielding two swords at once, slashing through the air, and also throwing several sweep kicks. Riley pauses after throwing two slashes, holding both his swords up. “Very good Riley!” Brandon says. “In time you’ll be one of the best fighters in all of Bio Force at this rate!” 

Riley snaps back to reality, and smiles. He turns around to walk forward, but then his Morpher goes off. He takes it out and opens it. “Riley!” Stone’s voice calls out. “Mutant attack at the city’s industrial center!” “I’m on my way!” Riley says, and races back. 

A barracuda-like mutant, wielding a trident weapon, is attacking the city with Reptilitrons, four Serpenteroids at his side. The Rangers arrive, already Morphed. “Hold it right there Syndicate!” Colt says. “Look who’s decided to join the party!” the mutant says. “Get them!” And he and his Reptilitrons charge forward. The Rangers summon their Bio Power Weapons. “Attack!” Colt calls out, and the five charge forward and begin to fight. 

Shelby jumps forward and parries two blows with her Bio Sniper. She uses her free left hand to draw her Electro Sword, holding it in an underhanded grip. She slashes her blade across as she draws it, sending her two attackers flying back. She then uses her Bio Sniper to knock back two more attackers, then sweeps around in a roundhouse kick, knocking three back. She then holds her Bio Sniper up, open firing first at her right, shooting down four, then firing at her left, shooting down five more. She turns around to see a Serpenteroid coming at her, and after blocking a double blow, she jumps back, then after shifting her Electro Sword back to blaster mode, she open fires with two blasters, sending a powerful barrage at the Serpenteroid and sending it down. 

Tosha ducks at two blows to her head, then turns around, slashing her two attackers in the back. She throws a back kick at another Reptilitron, then draws her Electro Sword. She lunges her Bio Lance forward, and one of the Serpenteroids attacking her grabs it, looking down than up in confusion. Using her lance to steady herself, Tosha jumps up until she’s sideways, and swings herself around, using her Electro Sword to slash down Reptilitrons as she swings past them. Then she flips back down to her feet, and uses her Bio Lance to flip the Serpenteroid over her head. She pins it down on the ground with her foot, then slides it across the ground. She energizes both her Electro Sword and her Bio Lance and throws a double energy slash at it, sending it down. 

Aaron blocks a blow with his left arm and twists his attacker’s arm to the left. He slashes the Reptilitron across the chest with his Bio Axe, then flips over its back, throwing a kick at two more Reptilitrons as he lands. He sweeps to the right, slashing down three more. Then turns around as a Serpenteroid attacks him from behind. He parries a blow with his axe, turning to the side, throwing a roundhouse kick at his attacker. The Serpenteroid his knocked back. Aaron charges his Bio Axe to full power. He sends an energy slash forward in an “X” shape, hitting the Serpenteroid hard and sending it down in a fiery explosion. 

Riley launches himself at the fourth Serpenteroid, first throwing two kicks with his left than right feet, followed by a spinning heel. He knocks it back, then holds up his Bio Crossbow, open firing and scoring five direct shots on the Serpenteroid at point blank range. The Serpenteroid is knocked back, and Riley jumps forward, firing from above. Then as he lands and the Serpenteroid advances on him, Riley draws his Electro Sword and slashes it as he pulls it forward. Then he turns around, and charges his sword to full power, energizing his blade and throwing an cross-slash at the Serpenteroid, destroying it. 

Colt launches himself at the barracuda mutant, wielding his Bio Blade. He throws a spinning heel at it with his right leg, then he lands and throws a roundhouse kick with his left leg. Then he slashes the mutant across the chest with his Bio Blade. The mutant moves forward, but then Aaron comes in, slashing at its side with his Bio Axe. The mutant’s back to them, Riley and Shelby open fire on him with the Bio Sniper and Bio Crossbow, then before the mutant can recover from the hit, Tosha moves in, kicking the mutant twice and pushing it back. The mutant is knocked back, and the Rangers come together. “The finisher!” Colt says, and the Rangers activate Bio Blaster. The Rangers take their positions as Colt calls out “Bio Blaster!” and points if forward. Colt inserts his Bio Tag inside, calling out “Bio Tag! Set!” and then it immediately cuts to Colt aiming the blaster. “Fire!” he says, and pulls the trigger. The blaster fires, and the mutant takes the hit, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Colt nods at the victory. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion jumps out of his throne. “NO!” he says. “That’s not it!” Ahsoka prepares to use the laser control blaster to zap the mutant, but Sion pushes her out of the way. “OUT OF MY WAY!” he says. “I’ll do it myself! I’ll give that mutant more power than usual! Now how to do I work this thing?!” he starts pushing buttons and hitting switches on the console next to it. “WAIT NO YOUR HIGHNESS!” Ahsoka says. “You mustn’t give too much power or. . .” “Now the Rangers are going to get it!” Sion says, and pulls the trigger. But then the console suddenly explodes, sparks blasting from it and smoke coming from it. “it’ll blow. . .” Ahsoka says. 

The Rangers all de-morph on Earth and prepare to get back in the truck. “That was a good fight!” Aaron says. Riley looks back. “Uh, sorry guys. I have to do something now. Bye!” he runs off in the opposite direction. “He’s in a hurry!” Colt says. “Like I said Colt,” Aaron says. “Today is an important day for Riley. Best not to ask about it.” “Right.” Colt says, and the Rangers get back into the truck. 

Ahsoka is adjusting wires on the control panel. “It’ll take a few hours to get this thing fixed!” “Well its your fault!” Sion says. “You didn’t warn me!” “Yes Your Highness!” Ahsoka says, clearly sounding like she’s upset but agrees with Sion. Vulkar walks onto the bridge with another armored warrior mutant. “My Lord,” he says. “This is Gladius! He’s another mutant from the Elite Swordsman Squad. I’ve trained him in my sword arts myself. His skill should be sufficient enough to destroy the Rangers!” “Excellent!” Sion says. “Maybe we won’t even have to use the laser then! Deploy immediately then Gladius!” “Yes Your Highness!” Gladius says, bowing. 

Riley walks into a graveyard, and after walking through a row, he stops in front of a tombstone, which reads:

Captain Brandon Markinson

2006-2030

Riley sets the flowers he’s carrying on the grave. Then he kneels down next to the grave. “Brandon.” he says. “It’s been a long time partner. Three years now. Since. . .well you know.” Before he can say anything else, he hears a blast and people screaming in the distance. “What’s that?!” he asks, and runs off. 

Gladius is going through the city, scaring away civilians. As he’s walking into the city plaza, Vulkar teleports down, standing on a nearby building top. “Now I’ll watch as my pupil destroys the Rangers!” he says to himself. As Gladius is moving into the city plaza, Riley’s voice calls out “Hold it right there!” Riley runs up, already Morphed, and bars Gladius’ way. “That’s far enough mutant!” he says. “Ah Blue Ranger!” Gladius says. “A perfect one to start with!” Riley draws his Electro Sword. Gladius draws his own sword. “One on one?” Gladius asks. “Fair odds!” Riley says nothing. The two charge at each other. As they meet, Riley makes the first move, slashing at Gladius’ right. Gladius parries, and Riley attacks again on the left, but it’s also parried. Gladius sweeps to the right and throws a slash at Riley’s lower right, but Riley manages to quickly parry that. The two attack each other simultaneously, and they both hold the other’s blades at their soldiers, then pull forward. Both are slashed across the chests, and are thrown back. As they get up, Riley looks at Gladius with confusion. “This guy’s fighting style seems familiar. It’s like he knows my moves and knows how to counter them. Almost as if he has the same training as me!” He launches himself forward, and after flipping under Gladius blade, he gets to his feet and makes to slash Gladius from behind, but Gladius, as if he predicted the move, sweeps to the left, not only knocking Riley’s blade to the side, but attempting to counter-slash. But Riley, also predicting Gladius’ move, manages to dodge the blow. He grabs Gladius arm as he swings past him, and holds it in place, attempting to slash at Gladius again, but Gladius knees him in the stomach, sending Riley back. Riley recovers quickly and charges forward. He ducks at a slash from Gladius, then sweeps his sword to the left, knocking Gladius’ sword clear, then brings his sword up, attempting to slash from above, but Gladius recovers as well and holds his sword up defensively, blocking the blow. The two send kicks at each other, and they’re both knocked back, but quickly use their feet to launch themselves back up, holding their swords at the ready. “You’re pretty skilled Blue Ranger!” Gladius says. “It seems that this contest is hard to decide from our fighting skills alone!” “This is too weird!” Riley thinks to himself. “How can this mutant be trained almost exactly like I am? Brandon was unique in how he taught me!” 

Vulkar views the fight from the building top. “That Blue Ranger is far more skilled that I thought!” he says. “He fights with the same prowess as my pupil!” 

Riley charges forward again, and Gladius charges too. He swings at Riley, who flips under the blade. He attempts to slash at Gladius’ back but Gladius parries. He slashes at Riley, and Riley makes a movement to parry, but Gladius makes a fake-out, slashing Riley from another direction and knocking him back. As Riley falls back, the other Rangers rush in, already Morphed. Shelby helps Riley up. “You okay?!” she asks. “Yeah.” Riley says. “But this guy is tough. He fights with the same skill as my old mentor!” “Old mentor?!” Colt asks. Riley looks over. “Uhh. . .just forget I said that!” he says suddenly. Colt looks back suspiciously, but then nods, the five Rangers coming together, lined up. Gladius looks toward them. “Great! The lot is all here!” he says. “Now I can destroy all of you at once! My master Vulkar will be so pleased!” Riley looks down for a second. “Vulkar? That’s his teacher’s name? Interesting.” He thinks to himself. The Rangers summon their weapons. “Attack!” Colt calls out, and they charge forward. Gladius slashes at the Rangers from his left to right. Shelby dodges first, jumping over it, than Tosha who ducks. The two turn around and kick at Gladius from behind, but Gladius turns around quickly. He parries with his blade, then as Aaron and Colt move in to strike him with the Bio Axe and Bio Blade, he parries with his arm. He slashes back to his right against Shelby and Tosha, and then to his left against Aaron and Colt, sending all four back. Riley charges forward with his sword and attempts to slash from above, but Gladius parries the attack, and slashes Riley back, sending him flying forward. Riley lands and the other Rangers rush to him. 

Vulkar laughs. “I have taught Gladius well!” he says. “The Rangers will fall and my Lord will be pleased!” he laughs as he turns around and teleports away. 

As the Rangers struggle to get up, Gladius walks forward, his blade pointed directly at them. “Out of my way you four!” he says as he fires an energy blast at all the Rangers but Riley, sending them flying back. “This fight is between me and the bluehorn here!” “Bluehorn?!” Riley asks, and he charges forward, growling furiously. He charges forward, slashing at Gladius very quickly, first at the left, then the right, then from above, then downward, but Gladius parries every blow without trying. He slashes back, but Riley parries, than the two kick each other back. Both are gasping for breath, but then force each other up. Riley charges his Electro Sword to full power, and Gladius energizes his own sword and the two charge right at each other, their swords crackling with energy, as they yell battle cries. As they collide together, they slash their swords at each other, and when their blades collide, a huge explosion erupts as the energy from both blades reacts together. Both Riley and Gladius vanish in the explosion. “Riley!” the other Rangers call out simultaneously. The Rangers all run forward as the dust clears. Both Riley and Gladius are lying facedown on the ground. The Rangers look around, but then, the two groan in pain as they struggle up. The two are gasping for breath even more as they hold their blades up, as if ready to keep fighting. But then Gladius drops his blade and grasps his side, severely injured. “That was a crafty move bluehorn!” he says. “Trying to take me out with you! Never thought a trick like that would get the better of me!” In between gasps for breath, Riley says, “That’s just how my teacher taught me! Sometimes you have to make moves without thinking about the results!” The mutant chuckles slightly, then falls forward, lying motionless on the ground. The other Rangers rush over to Riley. “You did it Riley!” Shelby says. “Yeah you did great!” Aaron says. “Thanks guys!” Riley says, though he’s still groaning, clearly in pain. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion launches himself up. “You idiot Vulkar!” he says. “That fool failed! From a simple trick from the Blue Ranger! You said he was invincible!” Vulkar peers down. “I apologize my Lord!” At the control panel, Ahsoka is still working on the lasers. “Maybe if I just reconnect this one, then. . .” then more sparks blast from the panel. “OW!” she shouts out as she’s hit, but then, much to everyone’s surprise, the sudden surge in energy causes the lasers in the ship to give off automatically. “That did it!” Ahsoka says excitedly.

Gladius is zapped with the lasers, growing to giant size. The Rangers look up, and Colt takes out his Morpher. “Bio Zords! Deploy!” he calls out. 

At the Bio Base, Stone nods as she hits the keys for deployment sequence. 

The Bio Zords deploy, and all of the Rangers jump in, though only Riley is seen jumping into his cockpit this time. “Bio Force Megazord! Engage!” he calls out, and the Rangers activate Megazord sequence, the Megazord immediately summoning it’s Saber as it finishes activation sequence. “Time for round two Gladius!” Riley says as the Bio Force Megazord and Gladius both walk to the side. Then the two charge at each other, and grab each other’s sides as they collide. Gladius kicks back, sending the Bio Force Megazord back, then slashes from above. The Megazord holds it’s Saber up, parrying the attack, then after pushing Gladius’ blade up, it slashes form across, only for Gladius to quickly recover and parry the attack as well. After that, Gladius slashes twice from the left than right, hitting the Megazord both times, than he flips under the Megazord saber as it attempts to slash him, than slashes twice more from left to right than right to left on the Megazord’s back before it can turn around. Than as the Megazord turns around to try and make a return attack, Gladius kicks forward, sending the Megazord flying back. Sparks fly from Riley’s cockpit and it shutters violently as the Megazord hits. “Riley!” Stone’s voice calls out. “Come in!” Riley responds. “Colonel!” “My scans show that Gladius is far too strong for the Megazord to defeat alone. The only way to defeat it is to have something that can cut through his sword and his armor.” “And what exactly is that?!” Aaron asks. “I have just the thing!” Stone says. “Riley, I’m sending you the tag for your new Battle Zord!” “Alright!” Riley says, and looks down. A cyan Bio Tag with a stylized “7” appears on his console and he picks it up. 

At the Bio Base, Stone types in the code for deployment sequence on the supercomputer. Within the Zord Holding Bay, a door opens, revealing a cyan with two saw blades extending from its front. 

Riley looks to the side as the Zord arrives. “Riley!” Stone says, “This is your new Battle Saw! You’re go for activation now!” “Sweet!” Riley says, and jumps out of the Megazord, hopping into the cockpit of the new Battle Saw. “Alright!” Riley says, and inserts his new Bio Tag into his control panel. “Bio Tag! Set! Battle Saw! Online!” he pushes forward on the control stick, and the Battle Saw goes forward. “Engage saw blades!” he says, and the blades both activate, spinning. “Alright take this!” he says, and the Battle Saw charges forward, hitting Gladius hard and knocking him back. “Alright Riley!” Stone says, “Link your new Zord up with the Megazord for the final blow!” “Got it Colonel!” Riley says, and he turns back. “Ready guys?!” he asks. “Ready!” they all call out. With that, the Battle Saw prepares. Both its saw blades combine together, and the treads of the vehicle retract inward. The left arm of the Bio Force Megazord folds into its shoulder, and the Battle Saw comes in and links up, becoming the Megazord’s new left arm. “Alright!” Riley says. “Bio Force Megazord! Saw Formation! Complete!” he calls out. Gladius gets to his feet, and then gasps as he sees this. “Uh oh!” he calls out. “Saw Blade! Full power!” Riley says, and the Bio Force Megazord holds it arm up as the saw blade starts spinning. The Megazord sweeps its arm to the left, and the saw blade cuts right through the center of Gladius’ blade, cutting it in half, than, the Megazord sweeps its arms across in an “X” slash, slashing Gladius. Gladius drops the broken half of his sword, clutching his stomach in pain. He groans in pain as he falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. In the cockpit, Riley nods, giving a thumbs up. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion growls in fury, but instead of throwing a fit, he gets off his throne and walks off the bridge. Ahsoka and Ragnos follow him. Vulkar stays on the bridge and walks forward. “That Blue Ranger displayed amazing fighting prowess! He was even able to take on one of my own students. That can’t be possible unless I trained him. This is very interesting! I must find out how that Blue Ranger was able to match the fighting prowess of my own student!” and he walks off the bridge as well. 

At the graveyard, Riley kneels down at Brandon’s grave again. “Brandon. . .” he says, “I owe my life to you. Now even more. I wouldn’t have survived today if not for your training.” He pauses briefly. “I don’t know if you can hear me Brandon, but I want you to know that. . .I’m going for both of us now! Goodbye Brandon. And thank you!” He gets back up, and after saluting Brandon’s grave one last time, Riley turns around and walks away. As he does, Colt is shown seeing Riley walk away.


	9. Episode 9: The Rookie Ranger

The Rookie Ranger  
The five Rangers are on the training grounds of the Bio Base, which is an open area in the outside. Colt, Aaron and Tosha are standing on the side, while Riley and Shelby are standing on the grounds itself, both holding practice swords, the blades crossed. Shelby looks nervous. “Remember,” Riley says, “this is a defensive exercise. You know what you have to do.” “Yes.” Shelby says. “Okay.” Riley says. “I think Shelby has this!” Colt says. “Maybe.” Tosha says. “But keep in mind Colt, Shelby was the last to join our team before we became Rangers. In fact. . .you could say that she hardly had any fighting prowess at all.” “That was then Tosha.” Aaron says. “This is now. Shelby’s improved tremendously. Just watch this!” Riley slashes at Shelby’s left, but Shelby easily parries it. Riley slashes again at the lower right, but Shelby parries that too. Riley throws another series of slashes at Shelby much faster, first at right, than lower left, than left, than lower right, then from above, than from below, but Shelby parries each. As the two keep fighting, Aaron smiles toward Tosha. “You see?” he says. “She’s pretty fast. And she’d obviously learn from fighting as a Ranger for 3 months now!” “Guess you’re right Aaron.” Tosha says. Riley attacks Shelby again from the left, and Shelby parries, then Riley roundhouse kicks at her, but Shelby moves back, dodging it. Than Riley makes an attempt to slash at Shelby from the left, but then it turns out to be a fake out, as Riley slashes at her at the right as he stops, and before Shelby can respond, Riley hits her in the arm. Then he uses his foot to trip Shelby, knocking her to her knees, then disarms her, roundhouse kicking her hand. He then sweeps to the left, and stops his blade right at Shelby’s neck. Shelby closes her eyes, then opens one as she notices Riley stopped. “You did good this time.” Riley says as he lowers his blade. “But you need to learn not to let your guard down so fast. Even for one second. Any good enemy will take advantage of that.” Shelby nods, but sighs in frustration. Tosha runs over to Shelby and helps her up. “Come on girl!” she says. “You did good today. You’ve earned a good rest!” Shelby gives a smile, but still looks frustrated. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos walks onto the bridge, Vulkar standing at Sion’s empty throne, and Ahsoka at the control panel. “Where is His Highness?” Ragnos asks. “My Lord is indisposed right now!” Vulkar says. “Headache.” “Ugh.” Ragnos says. “Probably from throwing so many fits from his constantly failing plans!” “Hey!” Ahsoka refutes. “Don’t talk about His Highness that way! He knows what’s best! He knows everything!” Ragnos walks over to her. “Captain.” he says. “Are you that blinded from your infatuation with His Highness that you’re even agreeing with his bizarre plans?!” “Infatuation?!” Ahsoka says. She giggles slightly, her face glowing red. “Don’t be ridiculous General!” she says. “He’s not my type! I just happen to think that he’s incredibly smart and intelligent! And maybe he is also a little cute. . .but I am, by no means, infatuated with him!” she scoffs and walks off the bridge. Ragnos looks over. “Oh well.” he says. “With His Highness and Ahsoka both out of commission. . .I can operate myself.” 

At the Bio Base, Shelby is lying on the couch, just looking up. Tosha walks out of her room, dressed in swimming gear. As she passes by the lounge, she notices Shelby and walks in. “You okay?” she asks. Shelby is startled and gets up. “Oh yeah. Just thinking.” she says. “The guys are at the pool right now. Want to come?” Tosha asks. “No. I’m fine here.” Shelby says. Tosha sits down. “Okay Shelby I’m sick of this!” she says. “What?” Shelby asks. “You always seem so cheerful and happy Shelby,” Tosha begins, “yet for the past few weeks, you’ve been seeming so depressed. Or distraught maybe?” “I’m fine Tosha. Really I am.” Shelby says. “Shelby. . .” Tosha says, clearly slightly mad that Shelby thinks that she’d fall for that. “Well. . .” Shelby begins. “okay. I know that I’m a Ranger like you guys and all. But let’s get real for a second: I haven’t really done as much for the team as you guys have for the team. I mean. . .you guys are the ones who really deserve more credit.” Tosha gives Shelby a look. “Shelby. . .” she says. “You’re talking complete nonsense. You’re one of the most important members of this team. All five of us have something to offer to this team that the others don’t.” “Maybe.” Shelby says. “But look at everyone else. You all have something that made you skilled today. I mean your country was destroyed. That made you stronger. Now you’re focused and a skilled fighter. Riley was received elite training. Now he’s one of Bio Force’s best. Aaron worked for years to become as strong as he is now. And Colt grew up in Bio Force practically! But me? I just lost my mom. I could barely get by in the special military school I enrolled in! I can’t compare to you guys! Not to mention. . .I’m the only Ranger now that doesn’t have a Battle Zord!” “Shelby.” Tosha says. “You know that that has nothing to do with anything. Colonel is working on yours right now! That’s nothing to take personally!” “Well maybe not!” Shelby says. “But it certainly seems like that’s just another sign that I’m not as good as you guys!” Shelby says. “Shelby!” Tosha says. “Stop thinking like this. If you weren’t here. . .this team would fall completely apart!” “What do you mean?” Shelby asks. “You should know yourself Shelby!” Tosha says. “Anyways. . .I’m going to meet the guys at the pool. Later!” she walks off, leaving Shelby to watch after her in confusion. 

An armored snake mutant walks onto the bridge of the Great Chimaera, which is now vacant save for Ragnos and the two Reptilitrons operating the controls. “Commander Ironsnake reporting as you ordered General!” he says. “Very good Commander!” Ragnos says. “And with His Highness Sion out of commission, I have taken brief command of this invasion of Earth! I have a new plan that I’m assigning you to!” “Yes General!” Ironsnake says. “What is it?!” Ragnos shows Ironsnake to a console, where the Reptilitron brings up the coordinates on Earth. “Our scanners have located this special hidden power plant. This power plant is where the power from the Rangers’ headquarters comes from. If we were to shut this plant down, or destroy it, the Rangers would lose all contact on Earth, allowing us to invade Earth without having to worry about their interruption!” “I see!” Ironsnake says. “So Commander!” Ragnos says. “Your assignment is to deploy with your army and destroy this power plant!” “Yes General! At once!” Ironsnake says as he salutes. 

Shelby is still sitting in the lounge, lying on the couch, though she’s watching TV now. The alarm sounds suddenly, and Shelby launches herself up. She rushes into the Command Center, the other Rangers rushing in behind her, all drying off with towels. Stone is at the main console, hitting the codes on the keyboard. She brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor, showing Ironsnake at the power plant. “Looks like the Syndicate has located our secret plant!” she says. “Get down there and fast! They can’t hit that plant!” “Right!” Colt says. “Come on guys!” and the five race out of the Command Center. 

Carrying a sword weapon, Ironsnake moves in as he arrives at the power plant with his Reptilitrons. “This is the place. Now let’s get to. . .” he’s cut off as the Rangers swoop in. “Not so fast Syndicate!” Colt says as the five arrive, already Morphed and jump in. Ironsnake turns around. “Ah Rangers!” he says. “Glad for you to join me! Now you can join the fun! Get them!” he orders to the Reptilitrons as he points forward. The Rangers draw their weapons. “Attack!” Colt calls out, and the Rangers charge forward. 

Aaron slashes two Reptilitrons to his right, than blocks a blow to his left with his arm, slashing back. As two more come in, Aaron ducks at two blows, then slashes from behind. 

Tosha uses her Lance to push two Reptilitrons forward against a wall. She back-kicks another Reptilitron who attempts to attack her from behind. Then she uses her lance to swing the two Reptilitrons she just pinned around, sending them both sailing and knocking away several other Reptilitrons. 

Riley flips to the left, and after parrying a blow from his left, he turns behind him, firing his Bio Crossbow and shooting down three Reptilitrons. He turns around and fires again, shooting down four more. Than flips to the left to dodge another blow. He then sweeps to the left, using his Bio Crossbow to slash two more Reptilitrons at his left side. 

Shelby takes a slash across the chest, and gets knocked back. But then uses her feet to launch herself up. She roundhouse kicks forward, knocking away a Reptilitron’s blade. Then she fires her Bio Sniper, first at the left, shooting down four, than at the right, shooting down five. She then flips backward, and sends two more kicks forward, knocking two more Reptilitrons back. 

Colt launches himself at Ironsnake, knocking him back from the power plant with a roundhouse kick. “You’re not going anywhere near that plant mutant!” he says. “Who’s going to stop me?!” the mutant asks, and turns around to enter, but Aaron and Tosha jump in his way. “That’d be us!” Aaron says. Ironsnake charges forward, and Aaron meets him. He tackles Ironsnake forward and pushes him, allowing Colt to slash him as he gets closer. After slashing Ironsnake across the back, he jumps over Ironsnake, and joins up with Aaron and Tosha who hold their weapons up at the read, guarding the entrance of the power plant. Ironsnake attempts to move forward, but then laser blasts from behind him hit him, and Riley and Shelby run up, wielding their weapons. “Nowhere to run now mutant!” Riley says. “You’re cornered!” Shelby says. “Now’s my chance to finish this!” she thinks to herself. She draws her Electro Sword and launches herself at Ironsnake. Ironsnake looks up and laughs. “You won’t beat me that easily pinkie!” he says. He turns to Tosha and holds his hand out. A tentacle extends from his arm and latches onto Tosha. “Huh?!” Tosha asks, and Ironsnake laughs as he activates his special power, using the tentacle to switch places with Tosha, leaving her in the direction of Shelby’s attack. Unable to stop herself, Shelby slashes, realizing too late that she slashes Tosha’s shoulder. Tosha falls to her knees in pain, and Shelby lands. “OH NO!” Shelby calls out. She kneels next to Tosha. “Are you okay Tosha?!” she asks. “I’m so sorry!” Colt turns to his left, seeing Ironsnake and slashes at the mutant. Aaron launches forward, sending a series of kicks at the mutant, first his left than his right, and knocking it back. Then Riley moves in, open firing and scoring six hits on Ironsnake with his Bio Crossbow. Taking the hits, Ironsnake is blown back. He struggles up. “I’ll be back for round 2 Rangers!” he says and teleports away. Colt, Aaron and Riley nod then turn back to the girls. “You okay Tosha?!” Aaron asks. “Yeah!” Tosha says. “I think its just a scratch!” “Let’s get you back to base!” Aaron says. “Yeah!” Tosha says, and Aaron helps her up. The Rangers move back, but Shelby looks down, clearly ashamed at what she did. 

Ironsnake walks onto the bridge, scarred from his defeat. “I failed you General!” he says to Ragnos. “I was moving in, but then those Rangers foiled my attack!” “Not surprised at their efforts!” Ragnos says. “But I was watching. That trick you pulled on the Pink Ranger. . .I’ve never seen it before!” “Oh that!” Ironsnake says. “It’s a new trick I learned. By using my tentacle, I can teleport myself and a target to another location, making us switch places!” “A smart trick!” Ragnos says. “Now the Yellow Ranger will be out of commission, greatly decreasing the Rangers’ advantage over us!” “Yes!” Ironsnake says. 

Tosha is sitting on a bed in the medical bay, a bandage being placed on her shoulder. “Good thing it wasn’t totally broken!” Stone says. “Just a slight injury. Should heal in a few days.” “Thank you Colonel!” Tosha says. Stone walks out, and Shelby, who was sitting in the back walks up to Tosha. “I’m really sorry Tosha!” she says. “I can’t believe I did that!” “Calm down Shelby!” Tosha says. “It’s not like I was seriously hurt!” “But I still hurt you Tosha!” Shelby says. “Shelby, it was an honest mistake. It could happen to anyone. You did the right thing!” “But I let my guard down!” Shelby says. “Shelby!” Tosha says. “You need to stop thinking that you’re lesser than any of us! Everyone can make a mistake! It’s how you respond to the mistake that defines you!” Shelby just looks down and walks out of the med bay. Tosha looks after her. 

Shelby wanders through the forest, thinking to herself. “I know I made a promise that I wouldn’t let my mom down,” she thinks to herself, “but being a Ranger seems to be way out of my league. Everyone else has their previous training.” As Shelby keeps thinking, flashes of other Rangers’ pasts in their training. “Colt grew up in Bio Force! Riley received the most elite training from Bio Force’s best officers! Aaron worked out for years and became strong! And Tosha lost her family and trained herself! And what did I do?!” 

As Shelby continues, her voice is over scenes of her past. “Well, maybe I did lost my mother to cancer when I was 12, but I really grew up completely sheltered!” A final shot of Shelby at her mom’s side on her deathbed is shown, before showing a shot of a huge mansion. “All I did was leave my home because I didn’t like the life my father was leading me down!” Shelby is shown as a teenager, packing her bags and sneaking out of her mansion. “Sure I enrolled in the special military school, but I could barely get by! I couldn’t throw a punch without hurting myself in the process!” Shelby is shown entering a military school, and this cuts to a training scene, showing Shelby throwing a punch at a punching bag, but then she calls out “OW!” as she hits it, then pulls her arm back. “If I tried wielding a sword, the weight would be too much for me, and I’d fall backward.” Shelby is shown taking up a sword, and lifts it over her head. But then as she lifts it, she groans as she falls back, an officer standing in front of her facepalming. “And trying to wield a gun was a nightmare! Even if I fired a minor shot, the simple recoil would knock me back!” Once again, a flashback is shown, showing Shelby aiming a blaster forward. She fires, but the blaster immediately recoils, and screaming, Shelby is knocked back. An officer standing next to her looks at her with a very disgusted look on his face. 

Shelby snaps back to reality. “What was I thinking?!” she says. “Joining Bio Force?!” She kicks a rock out of fury. “I’m in over my head! I’m no Power Ranger!” She walks over to a nearby river. She takes out her Morpher. “The others really are better off without me!” she says. “I can’t fight! I’m the only one without a Battle Zord. My experience pales in comparison to the others! And worst of all, I hurt Tosha!” She holds her Morpher up, ready to throw it into the river. “This is for the best.” she says. “For the better of the team!” But as she prepares to throw it, Ironsnake comes up being her. “Well well well!” he says. “What do we have here?!” Shelby turns around and gasps. “You!” she says. “I was on my way back to the power plant. But it looks like I’ve run into something better!” Ironsnake says. “Now I can destroy a Power Ranger as well!” He points his sword forward and fires a shock blast at Shelby. Shelby is hit by the blast and is knocked against a tree. As she’s knocked back, her Morpher is sent flying out of her hand, onto the ground. Shelby groans as she gets up. “Let’s go pinkie!” Ironsnake says. “One on one!” Shelby struggles up and holds her arms out. “I can’t fight this guy! I don’t even have my Morpher now!” Ironsnake growls as he charges forward. As he charges as Shelby, Shelby retreats. Ironsnake slashes at her, first at her head, then her feet. Shelby ducks the first blow, than jumps at the second. Ironsnake moves to strike at her from above, but Shelby holds her arms up in a defensive position, holding the blade back. Ironsnake pushes forward, Shelby struggling. Then Shelby fights back, kicking Ironsnake in the stomach and knocking him back. As Shelby stands back up, she looks shocked that she managed to pull such a kick. Ironsnake gets back up, and growls as he charges forward. She slashes as Shelby’s chest, but Shelby sweeps back, than grabs Ironsnake’s sword arm. She elbows him in the face, than roundhouse kicks him. Ironsnake is knocked back. “How is this happening?!” he asks. “Being fought off by a mere human!” Shelby looks just as shocked as him, but continues to stand firm. “I just have to keep this guy held off until the others come!” Shelby says. “They can defeat this guy!” Ironsnake charges forward again, but Shelby jumps out of the way, over Ironsnakes head, then back-kicks him, sending him back. Shelby strikes another battle position. Ironsnake recovers and stands firm. “You fight well pinkie!” he says. “But even that’s not enough against a person of my strength!” He points his arm forward and sends an energy blast at Shelby. Hit by the blast, Shelby is blown away, falling to the ground, Ironsnake laughing maniacally. Shelby falls back, groaning. “Where are the others?!” she asks. Then she looks forward, seeing her Morpher right in front of her. As she sees it, her eyes widen with surprise. 

Shelby flashes back to her moment remembering her mother dying. “I won’t let you down mom!” Shelby says in the flashback. 

“That’s right!” Shelby says, and grasps her Morpher. “I have a promise to keep! And even if I’m not as good as the other Rangers, a promise is a promise!” She gets to her feet, standing against Ironsnake. “Okay mutant!” she says. “Now the real fight begins!” She holds out her Morpher and her Bio Tag. “Bio Force! Override!” she calls out as she inserts her Tag into her Morpher. As Shelby Morphs, her entire Morphing sequence is shown. Morphed now, Shelby draws her Electro Sword, wielding it in an underhanded grip as she charges forward. Ironsnake growls as he charges too. Shelby flips under the blade as he slashes at her, than slashes back, but Ironsnake parries. The two exchange blows. Ironsnake slashes at the left, Shelby parries, than Shelby slashes at the lower right, but Ironsnake parries. Then Shelby blocks another blow to her left with her left arm. She kicks forward, sending Ironsnake back. Shelby then charges forward, and after ducking as a slash, Shelby slides right past Ironsnake, slashing at his side, and knocking him back. Now in front of Ironsnake, Shelby summons her Bio Sniper, inserting her Bio Tag into it. “Full power!” she calls out, and fires her Bio Sniper. “That won’t work on me!” Ironsnake calls, and fires his own energy blast. The two blasts connect, both sides struggling for greater power. Shelby pushes forward on her blaster, and her blast surges forward, breaking right through Ironsnake’s and hitting him hard. Ironsnake drops his sword and groans in pain as he clutches his side, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Shelby jumps up in the air, yelling in excitement. “OH YEAH!” she says. “I DID IT!!!” 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos looks at the defeat. “Taken out by one Ranger alone?!” he asks calmly. “I hope this is worth it!” he says as he takes the laser control blaster and pulls the trigger. 

“I did it! I did it! By myself too!” Shelby says excitedly. Then Ironsnake’s body is zapped with the lasers. “Time for round 3!” he says. “Oh no!” Shelby says, and jumps out of the way as Ironsnake attempts to stomp on her. Then laser blasts from out of nowhere hit Ironsnake. Shelby looks up as the Bio Zords move in. “Need a hand girl?!” Tosha asks. “Guys!” Shelby says. “You just going to stand there or join us?!” Aaron asks. “Right!” Shelby calls out, and jumps into the cockpit of her Bio Racer. “Alright guys!” Shelby says. “Megazord transformation!” The Rangers activate Megazord sequence, and the Bio Force Megazord summons it’s Saber, standing forward. The Megazord and Ironsnake circle each other, and then Ironsnake charges forward. He slashes at the Megazord’s right, but it parries and makes a return slash at the mutant from the left, but Ironsnake parries. The two grapple each other, but then Ironsnake kicks back in the chest area, sending the Megazord back. The Megazord slashes at Ironsnake from above, but the mutant grabs the Saber and flips it over his head. Shelby groans in pain as her cockpit shutters violently and sparks blast out. “Shelby!” Stone’s voice calls out. “You read me?!” Shelby responds. “Loud and clear Colonel!” she calls out. “I know you’ve been waiting for this moment now Shelby!” Stone says. “So now’s a good a time as any! You’re new Battle Zord is being deployed!” Shelby looks down. A magenta-colored Bio Tag with a stylized “10” on it appears on her console. “So cool!” she says. 

Stone hits the keys on the supercomputer’s console. In the Zord Holding Bay, a magenta colored Drill Tank Zord is deployed. 

Shelby looks over as the Drill Tank appears. “This,” Stone says, “is your new Battle Drill Shelby! Ready to see what it can do?!” “Yes!” Shelby says, and ejects from the Megazord cockpit and jumps into the Battle Drill’s cockpit. “How cool!” she says. “Alright! Bio Tag! Set!” she inserts her Bio Tag into the panel. “Battle Drill! Online!” The Battle Drill powers up. “Okay Ironsnake! Take this” Shelby says. She pushes forward on the control stick and the drill spins, hitting Ironsnake in the chest. Ironsnake groans in pain as he’s pushed back. “Alright Shelby!” Stone says. “You know what to do now!” “Right!” Shelby says. She turns back. “Ready guys?!” she calls out. “Let’s do it!” they respond. The Battle Drill’s drill extends forward, its treads folding in. The Megazord’s right arm folds into it’s shoulder, and the Battle Drill links up, becoming the Megazord’s new right arm. “Bio Force Megazord! Drill Formation! Complete!” Shelby calls out. The new formation completed, Ironsnake gets to his feet, but gasps as he sees the new Megazord. “Drill strike mode! Engage!” Shelby says, and hits a switch on the panel. The Megazord jumps up and the drill spins. As the Megazord comes down, it flies past Ironsnake, striking it with its drill spinning. Ironsnake groans in pain, than vanishes in a fiery explosion. The Megazord poses at its victory. “ALRIGHT!” Shelby says. “That was so cool!” 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos gasps at seeing his defeat. “Oh no!” he says. “One of my plans failed! Well at least His Highness won’t know about this!” The doors to the bridge open, and Sion, Vulkar and Ahsoka walk onto the bridge. “Know about what General?” Sion asks. “Uh oh!” Ragnos says. 

The Rangers are all at the pool in the Bio Base, Shelby swimming and clearly having a fun time, while the others are sitting outside. “Come on guys!” Shelby says. “You’re missing out in the fun!” The Rangers smile as Shelby dives underwater again. “Who would have thought that it took just a simple one on one fight with a mutant to help Shelby realize that she’s just as good as us!” Aaron says. Colt looks to Tosha. “Looks like your plan worked!” he says. Tosha smiles. “You think we should tell Shelby about it?” Riley asks. Tosha looks up, thinking back. 

The alarm goes off at the Bio Base, the Rangers rushing in, while Stone brings up the attack on the viewing monitor. Shelby is shown standing against Ironsnake. “Looks like Shelby needs help!” Colt says. “Let’s go!” “No!” Tosha says. The Rangers look back. “I mean, let’s not go yet!” Tosha says. “What are you talking about?!” Aaron asks. “Just trust me on this guys!” Tosha says. “If we come and help Shelby, she’ll just become more convinced that we’re all better than her. This is a chance to show her that she’s just as good as us! Just trust me with this!”

Tosha snaps back to reality. She looks over to Shelby, who comes out of the water again. “She doesn’t need to know!” Tosha says. “Besides, the fact that she did it without our help proves my point anyway!” The other Rangers smile.


	10. Episode 10: A New Combination

A New Combination  
“Fire!” Colt calls out in the cockpit of the Megazord, and the Bio Force Megazord open fires with it’s lasers at a fleet of Syndicate Ships attacking the city, shooting down a small wave. “You’re not getting past us bilge rats!” Shelby says. Ships open fire, and the Bio Force Megazord flips backward, dodging the blasts. Aaron takes out his second Bio Tag. “Let’s up the power!” he says. The Battle Bomber flies in. “Engage flight sequence!” Aaron says, and the Bio Force Megazord jumps up and the Battle Bomber lowers itself down onto its back. Now flying, the Bio Force Megazord takes out it’s Saber. “Take this!” Colt says, and the Bio Force Megazord points its Saber forward, engulfing in energy as it charges forward, taking out another wave of ships. “Alright!” Colt says, and takes out his second Bio Tag. “Tosha!” he calls out. “Let’s add more firepower in!” “Right!” Tosha says, holding up her own Bio Tag. The Battle Tank and Battle Cannon move in. Colt and Tosha jump into their cockpit. “Combining sequence engage!” they say together. Both the Battle Tank and Battle Cannon are shown split-screened as they both transform, then the Bio Force Megazord lands, the two Zords linking up with it as the right and left arms. The Megazord takes off, aiming its arms directly at the fleet. “Fire!” Colt and Tosha call out simultaneously, and pull the triggers on their sticks. The Megazord’s right arm spews out lasers from the Battle Tank, and the left arm fires a blast of fire and a blast of ice from the Battle Cannon, bringing down another wave. “Alright!” Colt says. “That was awesome!” Tosha says. Riley holds up his Tag. “Alright Shelby!” he says. “It’s our turn now!” “Right!” Shelby says, holding up her tag. “I know the drill!” The Battle Saw and Battle Drill come in. “Battle Zords disengage!” Colt and Tosha say, and the Battle Tank and Battle Cannon both disengage from the Megazord. “Combining sequence engage!” Riley and Shelby say together. Both the Battle Saw and Battle Drill begin their transformation, linking up with the Megazord as the left and right arms. “Alright guys!” Colt says. “Let’s rap this fight up!” “Right!” the others say. The Megazord raises his arms. “Take this!” Riley and Shelby say. The Megazord points it’s right arm forward, using its drill to strike several ships. Than using it’s left arm, the Megazord cuts down that last few ships with its saw. “Alright!” Colt says. The Megazord lands down on the ground, posing at it’s victory. 

The Rangers arrive back at the Bio Base. “Great job out there!” Dawson says. “Looks like you’ve broken in the Battle Zords quite well!” Stone says. “Yeah!” Aaron says. “They’re totally awesome Colonel!” Shelby says. Stone smiles. “Then I’m guessing you guys shouldn’t have much trouble in the next step of the fight!” she says. The Rangers all look at her, eager looks on their faces. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos walks onto the bridge with a hornet-like mutant carrying a staff at his side. “Your Highness!” he reports to Sion. “This is Commander Hornetcon!” “At your service Your Excellency!” the mutant says. “I see.” Sion says. “I’ve never read this guy’s record!” Ahsoka says. “What can he do?” “Let me show you!” Hornetcon says. He looks toward his staff, which has a dial on it in the middle of the grip. He turns the dial to the left, and suddenly disappears. “Where’d he go?!” Sion asks. Then a smaller version of Hornecton flies up. “I didn’t go anywhere!” he says in a more higher pitched voice. Then he flies back and turns the dial back on his staff, reverting back to his normal size. “This staff allows me to control the size of my body, allowing me to either shrink myself or enlarge myself!” “And with this ability,” Ragnos says, “Hornetcon will be able to use this to his advantage. We have formulated a plan that will bring the Rangers to their knees!” “And what is this plan?” Sion asks. “Well. . .” Ragnos begins. 

Stone types in a new code on the supercomputer’s main keyboard, and then turns around as schematics for a new Megazord. “This,” she says, “is the Bio Battle Megazord, made by your five Battle Zords.” The Rangers, all standing at attention, nod at this. “I just need to get this final piece figured out in the sequence. Then the sequence should be good to go!” “Dismissed!” Dawson says. The Rangers nod, and after saluting, they all walk away. This immediately cuts to them walking into the lounge. “Alright!” Colt says as he hops down onto the couch. “I guess unless there’s another mutant attack, we have absolutely nothing to do but just lay back!” “You guys go ahead and do that!” Aaron says. “I’m going out for a run!” “I’ll come with you!” Tosha says. The two head out. “Have fun guys!” Shelby calls out. 

“Tosha!” Aaron calls out in between breaths. Tosha and Aaron are out running, but Aaron is dragging behind Tosha, breathing heavily. Tosha finally stops, allowing Aaron to catch up. “Could you. . .be. . .anymore. . .faster?!!” Aaron says in between deep breaths. “Could you. . .be. . .anymore. . .slower?!” Tosha says, imitating Aaron. Aaron stands up, catching his breath. “Very funny!” he says Tosha giggles a bit. “This run was my idea,” Aaron says, “and here you come, easily outrunning me while I’m dragging behind! This is so humiliating!” “Hey!” Tosha says. “Not my fault you can’t keep up! I thought you were a macho man!” She takes off running again. “Hey!” Aaron says. “You’re not being fair!” Tosha laughs. “You come back here right now you!” Aaron says. “You’ll have to catch me first macho man!” Tosha says. Aaron keeps running, but then he accidently trips when he loses his balance, falling over. Tosha looks back, shocked that Aaron fell, and runs back to him. She giggles a bit as she helps him up. “Are you okay?” she asks. “Hey,” Aaron says, “it’ll take a lot more than a minor fall to take out a big. . .macho man like me!” “Glad to see nothing breaks your confidence Aaron!” Tosha says. The two smile at each other, but then they hear screaming in the distance. “Sounds like trouble!” Tosha says. “Come on!” 

The two Rangers race into the city plaza, hiding behind a small curb area. Hornetcon is attacking civilians with his staff, blasting energy blasts everywhere. “Wow!” Tosha says. “Now I understand why anyone is afraid of bees!” “Yeah no kidding!” Aaron says. “We’d better swat this bug before he causes any real trouble!” Tosha says. “Right!” Aaron says. He takes out his Morpher and hits in a code. “Alright. I just signaled the others for help! Don’t want to have an instant replay of last time something like this happened now do we?!” “Yeah right!” Tosha says. “Come on!” The two get up, and Tosha takes out her Morpher. “Bio Force! Override!” they call out as they both Morph together, their sequences shown (shortened as usual.) Hornetcon turns around as the two Rangers jump out, Tosha on his left, Aaron on his right, both of them wielding their Bio Power Weapons. “That’s enough bug!” Aaron says. “Yeah!” Tosha says. Hornetcon looks from his left to right, and laughs. “Only two of you?!” he asks. “Not what I was hoping for, but then again. . .it will make things even more fun!” “What do you mean?!” Aaron asks. Hornetcon laughs and hits the dial on his staff, turning it to the right. Suddenly, his body starts to grow to a more giant size. “What the?!” Aaron asks. Then, once fully grown, he attempts to stomp on the two Rangers, who jump back, groaning in fear. The other Rangers run up, Shelby and Riley helping the two up. “No way!” Colt says. “He’s grown already?!” Shelby asks. “He just turned that dial on his staff and he grew to giant size immediately!” Aaron says. “Well,” Colt says, “let’s squash this bug then with the big guns!” He takes out his Morpher. “Colonel!” he says, “Zord time!” The Bio Zords head in, and the Rangers all jump into their cockpits, all five shown at the same time, split-screened. Colt pushes forward on his stick. “Megazord transformation!” he calls out, and the Rangers activate Megazord sequence, the Megazord drawing it’s Saber as it’s completed. “Alright bug!” Colt says. “Take this!” The Megazord moves forward and swings it’s saber at Hornetcon. Hornetcon laughs, and then switches the dial on his staff to the left. “Bye-bye!” he calls out, and then he suddenly disappears before the Saber can hit him. “Huh?!” Colt asks. “Where’d he go?!” Aaron asks. Hornetcon, now smaller, flies in front of the head of the Megazord. “I’m right here Rangers!” Aaron sees him through his cockpit. “What the?!” he says. Hornetcon flies away. “And now I’ll put my plan into effect!” he says. “What plan?!” Tosha asks. “You’ll see!” Hornetcon says. He flies behind the Megazord, and then goes down into the Megazord’s leg, flying right through a door that leads right into the main reactor of the Megazord. As this happens, the Bio Force Megazord looks around intently. “Where is that pesky bug?!” Riley asks. “I can’t see him!” Shelby says. “Ah”! Hornetcon says in the Megazord’s area as he uses the dial to grow himself to normal size again. “Now here’s where things get really interesting!” He holds the lower end of his staff out, a blade extending from it, then slashes at the main reactor core five times from left to right. As the reactor core is hit hard, the Megazord suddenly freezes in place, electricity crackling all over it. Sparks begin to blast out of the Rangers’ cockpits. “What’s happening?!” Colt says. “Our power is overloading!” Shelby says. Then the Megazord suddenly loses power, exploding and it’s five Bio Zord components all getting blown away. The Rangers all groan in pain as each of their Zords land on the ground, sparks blasting out of the cockpits. “What happened?!” Aaron asks. Then Hornetcon flies out of nowhere, and the dial on his staff is activated, growing him back to giant size. He laughs. “I hit your Megazord’s main reactor!” he says. “Now your Zords are completely useless! Time to finish this now!” He raises his staff to finish the Zords off, but Colt pushes forward on his stick and pulls the trigger. The Bio Speeder spews out laser fire from its cannons on the front, and Hornetcon is hit hard. He gets blown back by the lasers. He struggles up. “Nice try Red Ranger!” he says, “But I’ll be back for round 2!” He teleports away. Colt leans back. “That was a close call!” he says. 

At the Bio Base, the Rangers, Dawson and Stone are all at the main console of the supercomputer, Stone looking at the schematics of the Bio Force Megazord. “How’s it looking Colonel?” Aaron asks. “Not good.” Stone says. “That mutant completely fried the Megazord’s main power cells. Even your individual Zords can’t be used at this point. Colt used up the remaining power to scare off Hornetcon!” “So in other words,” Tosha says, “we can’t use the Megazord!” “That’s right.” Stone says. “Can you fix it?” Shelby asks. “Of course I’ll be able to repair the core!” Stone says. “It’ll be easy to repair it. But it will take a considerable amount of time.” “But we may not have that much time before Hornetcon returns.” Riley says. “And keep in mind,” Colt adds, “Hornetcon can make himself grow!” “Well,” Stone says. “If that mutant grows before I can fix the Megazord. . .then the Battle Zords are the only thing left you can use!” “But we still haven’t be able to do that before!” Shelby says. “We may not be ready!” “We’ll have to then!” Colt says. “Well,” Stone says, “you’re not going to be able to use the new Megazord at all with the final piece that I’ve been unable to use.” “What is it?” Aaron asks. “It’s a power booster.” Stone says, and brings up the internal schematics for the Bio Force Megazord, as well as the five individual Bio Zords. “You see,” Stone says, “to achieve Megazord sequence, an extra power source is needed to allow the linking between the five. The Bio Force Megazord runs on one, so now, in order to allow the Battle Zords to achieve the same combining sequencing, they’ll need a power booster as well.” “Okay.” Aaron says. “So where are we supposed to get a power booster for the Battle Zords then?” Colt asks. “That’s where the problem is.” Stone says. “I don’t have an extra power booster to use, and what’s worse is that there’s no specific place to find one.” “Wait!” Tosha says. “Where did you get the power booster to use for the Bio Zords?” “The power boosters used by it were specifically manufactured by Bio Force.” Stone says. “In fact, the Bio Zords ran on a similar power booster used in in other Bio Force combat vehicles.” “Really?” Tosha asks. “Including maybe. . .our Firebird fighter jets?!” “Exactly!” Stone says. “Right!” Tosha says. “Then that’s where we can get our power booster!” The other Rangers look at Tosha. “Are you insane?!” Riley asks. “Our jets were destroyed Tosha!” Shelby says. “Yes,” Tosha says, “but our fighters are probably intact! And even then, their internal systems wouldn’t be entirely destroyed! One of them had to survive! And at least a small power booster would have survived a minor crash!” “Minor crash?!” Riley asks. “We saw them explode!” “Okay so maybe its out there,” Tosha says, “but the Hell else are we supposed to get a Power Booster that’s compatible with the Battle Zords?!” “I don’t think its possible!” Riley says. “I’m sorry Tosha,” Shelby says, “but I have to agree with Riley. It seems unlikely. And it’s too risky for us to go there. Especially if you’re wrong!” Tosha looks to Colt. “Colt?” she asks. “What do you think?” “I don’t have an opinion Tosha.” Colt says. “But Riley and Shelby do have valid arguments. We may just have to find another way to get a power booster.” Riley and Shelby nod, and Colt, Riley and Shelby walk out of the Command Center. Tosha looks down, and Aaron gives her a look. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Hornetcon reports to Sion, having already told him how the fight went. “Excellent Commander!” Sion says. “Now with the Megazord out of commission, the Rangers will be entirely defenseless against our attack!” Ragnos says. “Right!” Sion says. “So Hornetcon! Prepare for your second attack!” “At once my Lord!” Hornetcon says. 

It’s late at night in the Bio Base. Tosha sits up in her bed, then gets out, dressed in normal clothes. She grabs a packed back, and sneaks out of her room, checking the other Rangers’ rooms to see if they’re all fast asleep. Then she sneaks into the garage, and makes to move toward the truck, when the lights suddenly turn on. Tosha gasps and turns around, seeing Aaron and Stone standing behind her. “It’s four in the morning.” Aaron says. “Mind to explain what you’re doing?” Tosha looks down. “Do I really have to say?” Tosha asks. “Tosha,” Stone says, “as smart as your plan seems, it’s very unlikely that one of those fighter jets survived completely. The odds of a power booster fully intact are highly unlikely!” “Maybe.” Tosha says. “But there’s no other way we can possibly get a power booster for the new Megazord! Especially since most of Bio Force is destroyed now! This is the only possible way to get one at this point! So I’m going!” She moves to get into the truck. “Wait!” Aaron says. “If you’re going, you’re not going alone! I’m coming with you!” “You sure about this Aaron?” Tosha asks. “Duh!” Aaron says, and gets into the truck with her. Stone walks up to them. “The two of you are either really brave or really crazy!” she says. “But there’s nothing that I can say to stop you. Just be careful. I’ll keep the communication and tracking system open to make sure you’re all good!” “Got it Colonel!” Aaron says. “And don’t worry!” Tosha says. “We’ll make it back in one piece!” Stone watches at Tosha and Aaron race out of the base in the truck. 

The Bio Force truck is shown driving through a mountain area, then cuts immediately to them stopping in the middle of a field. Aaron gets out first. “You sure this it?” he asks. “Positive!” Tosha says. “Definitely looks like it!” “Point taken!” Aaron says. Tosha takes out a small pad device. “Alright!” she says. “The tracking signal on our Firebird Jets isn’t pretty faint since they crashed, but this thing is still working slightly. We should be able to find them.” “Good.” Aaron says. “So let’s just find what we came for, and then get back. No telling when that bug is going to be back!” Tosha nods, and the two walk forward, following the tracking signal. 

It’s early in the morning at the Bio Base as the alarm goes off. Colt, Riley and Shelby all race into the Command Center, Stone at the main console. “What is it?!” Shelby asks. “Hornetcon’s back!” Stone says. “And the Megazord power cells?!” Riley asks. “Still down!” Stone says. “Where’s Aaron and Tosha?!” Colt asks. “They went searching for a power booster!” “WHAT?!” the three say at the same time. “But that’s crazy!” Riley says. “I gave them permission guys!” Stone says. “Besides, Tosha is right, there’s no other way to get one!” “Well,” Colt says, “we’d better get down and deal with the bug. Let’s go!” and the three race out.

Hornetcon is at the city, scarring civilians away as he laughs. Colt, Riley and Shelby run up, already Morphed. “Hold it right there mutant!” Colt says. The three hold up their weapons at the ready. “Rangers!” Hornetcon says. “Nice of you to drop in!” he says. “Attack!” Colt calls out, and the three Rangers charge forward. Hornetcon charges forward as well. 

At the field, Aaron and Tosha walk up to the top of a mountain, where a huge pit is. Inside the pit is a wreck sight, where the wreckage of a jet fighter is shown. “That’s our fighter!” Aaron says, and runs over to it. “Firebird 2!” “Yeah!” Tosha says, and follows Aaron. Aaron runs over to the main core area of the fighter. “I think I can see what we’re looking for!” he says. “Have that toolbox?” Tosha takes out her backpack and takes out a toolbox. “Right here Aaron!” she says. “Okay,” Aaron says. “hand me the ratchet, wrench and screwdriver!” Tosha does as she’s told, and after making a few adjustments with the tools, Aaron looks up. “I think it’s loose enough now!” He reaches in and pulls it out, and after a huge amount of effort, he pulls the thing he was loosening free, but gets knocked back. “Ow!” he says. Tosha helps him up. “You okay?” she asks. “Yeah!” Aaron says, and holds up what he just pulled out: a cylindrical black and silver device. “I think this is what we’re looking for!” he says. “And I think its in great shape! This is perfect!” “Yeah!” Tosha says. “Looks like you were right all along Tosha!” Aaron says. “Let’s get it back to base quickly!” Tosha says. “Right!” Aaron says. But as the two walk down, and head toward the truck, a horde of Reptilitrons appear. The two strike poses. “Great!” Aaron says. “These guys sure have lousy timing!” Tosha says. 

At the fight, Hornetcon slashes at Riley, who parries with his Bio Crossbow, and pushes him back, allowing Colt to slash him from behind. As Hornetcon looks up, Shelby jumps up and fires at him from above. Hornetcon is pushed back. “Oh yeah?!” he asks. He moves to dial his staff. “Well let’s see how you like this!” But before he can, Colt charges forward and grabs his staff. “I don’t think so mutant!” he says. “You’re fighting fair here!” he says. The two struggle for control over the staff. Colt turns back. “Guys! Now!” he calls to Riley and Shelby. The two move forward, and then stand on opposite sides of Hornetcon. The two fire with the Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper, hitting Hornetcon hard. Hornetcon is forced to back down, holding his sides in pain. Now with Hornetcon’s staff in his hand, Colt breaks it across his knee. “No!” Hornetcon says. “Not that!” “Yes that!” Colt says, and takes out his Bio Blade. “Now let’s see how you fight fairly!” he says and charges forward. 

Tosha and Aaron are surrounded by Reptilitrons. “You should get out of here Aaron!” Tosha says. “Get the power booster to Colonel!” “No!” Aaron says. “I’m not leaving you behind! We’re going together!” Tosha groans, but nods. “Alright!” she says. “Let’s get these guys out quickly!” she says. The two charge forward. 

Taking on five Reptilitrons, Aaron ducks at a blow, still clinging onto the power booster. He roundhouse kicks one, knocking it back, then as another runs at him, Aaron blocks a blow with his arm, then pulls it forward, knocking it into three other Reptilitrons. 

Tosha slams two Reptilitrons with her backpack, and then ducks at another. She back-kicks another one, then punches another. She then roundhouse kicks the last one, sending it flying back. 

Aaron and Tosha get together, standing in front of the truck. “Let’s hurry back before more of these guys get here!” Aaron says. “Right!” Tosha says, and the two hop into the truck and race off. 

“Let’s finish this bug off now guys!” Colt says. “Right!” Riley says, holding up his Bio Crossbow. “Right!” Shelby says, holding up her Bio Sniper. The three take out their Bio Tags and insert them into their weapons. Riley and Shelby kneel down, Colt standing above. The three charge their weapons to full power, and throw an attack at Hornetcon. Shelby and Riley fire, while Colt throws who slashes twice. The four attacks come together and cut right through Hornetcon, who groans in pain as he falls down in a fiery explosion. The three Rangers all launch up. “Alright!” Shelby calls. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, everyone sees the defeat. “Hmm!” Sion says. Ahsoka takes up the Laser Control Blaster. “Such a waste of energy!” she says. “He could have made himself grow!” She groans as she pulls the trigger. 

Hornetcon is zapped with the lasers, growing to giant size, laughing as he does. The three Rangers look up and gasp. Hornetcon attempts to stomp on them, but they jump out of the way. He moves to attack again, but then laser blasts from nowhere hit him. Everyone turns to the left as the Battle Bomber and Battle Cannon come in. “Sorry we’re late guys!” Aaron says. “But our mission’s accomplished!” Tosha says. “Rangers!” Stone’s voice calls out. Colt takes out his Morpher. 

At the Bio Base, Stone brings up the schematics for the new Megazord. “Tosha and Aaron got me the power booster. Its been successfully installed! All that’s left now is to bring them together. I’m sending the other Battle Zords now. You’re go for combining sequencing!” 

“Alright!” Colt responds, and he, Riley and Shelby jump into their Battle Zords. “Alright guys!” Colt says. “Let’s do this!” “Right!” the others call. “Bio Battle Megazord!” Colt calls out. “Engage sequencing!” The five Zords all move forward. First the Battle Cannon’s two cannons fold in, then the Zord turns around. The Battle Drill, meanwhile, folds it’s drill in, and turns around as well. “Follow me Shelby!” Tosha says. “You got it!” Shelby says, and the two Zords reverse as their front ends fold up, the rear part of them jutting out like feet. “My turn!” Aaron says, and the Battle Bomber flies up, then slowly lowers itself. The wings fold in, and the upper cockpit half folds down to its back, where a head deploys out of it The Battle Bomber lands on the two Zords, linking up to it. “Now we’re up Riley!” Colt says. “Right!” Riley says, and the Battle Tank and Battle Saw move forward. Their respective combining sequences engage: Battle Tank’s barrel folding forward and the treads folding inward, and the Battle Saw’s saws combining together as its treads fold in. The two link up with the others as the right and left arms, and with that, the Bio Battle Megazord is completed. “Bio Battle Megazord!” the Rangers call together. “Online!” The Megazord poses as its formed. Hornetcon looks up. “Big deal!” he says. “Take this!” and he fires energy blasts from his hands. But the Megazord isn’t effected. “Tank fire!” Colt calls, and the Megazord holds up it’s right arm, firing back at Hornetcon and pushing him back. “Time to cut you up!” Riley says, and the Megazord raises it’s left arm, striking Hornetcon, who gets knocked back. “Alright guys!” Colt says. “Let’s finish this!” “Bio Battle Megazord! Full power!” the five call out. The Megazord raises it’s arms, and the legs deploy the Battle Cannon’s cannons and the Battle Drill’s drill. The Megazord glows as it charges to full power. “Fire!” Colt says, and the Megazord fires four energy blasts, two from its arms and two from it’s legs. Hornetcon takes the hit and groans in pain as he falls down in a fiery explosion. The Rangers cheer on their victory. 

At the Bio Base, Stone turns away from the console. “The Bio Zords are back online now guys!” she says to the Rangers, who are standing at attention. “Now you guys have two Megazords to use against the Syndicate! But we couldn’t have done it without Tosha’s help. You’re all doing well! But keep in mind, that this fight is far from over! But at the current rate that you’re doing. . .I’d say this world is in good hands!” The Rangers all smile. “Dismissed!” Dawson says, and the Rangers turn around, leaving. “You did well Tosha!” Shelby says. “Yeah!” Riley says. “We were wrong to doubt you!” “Thanks guys!” Tosha says, “But I doubt I’d have survived that long if Aaron hadn’t helped me! He deserves have the credit!” “Oh stop it Tosha!” Aaron says. “It was your plan! I just tagged along!” Tosha and Aaron smile at each other. “This calls for a celebration!” Colt says. “Let’s go grab dinner out!” “Sweet!” Aaron says. “Let’s go then! I want steak!” he runs forward to the garage. “Hey!” Tosha says. “You always want steak!” “So?!” Aaron’s voice calls out as Tosha runs to meet him. “Why can’t we get something different?!” Tosha asks. As the two keep arguing, the other three Rangers smile. “Oh man!” Riley says, “Its good to see some things never change!” The three laugh as they join up with Tosha and Aaron.


	11. Episode 11: The Loss of One Left Behind Part 1

The Loss of One Left Behind Part 1  
Colt, Riley and Aaron are in the training room of the Bio Base. Aaron and Colt are sparring, while Riley is at a punching bag in the corner. Aaron throws a roundhouse kick at Colt, who ducks, then attempts to counterpunch. Aaron parries, but then the two both throw kicks at each other, hitting each other and knocking the other back. The two launch themselves up with their feet, then strike poses. The two chuckle as they get back up, then clasp hands. “That was good Aaron!” Colt says. “Hey!” Aaron says. “That’s what years of boxing will do for you!” Colt chuckles. The two look at Riley, whose throwing punches at the bag hard and knocking it back, almost as if he’s incredibly angry. “Hey Riley!” Aaron calls out finally. Riley stops and turns back. “You need to chill bro!” Aaron says. “Yeah,” Colt says. “You act as if you’re in a fight!” Riley looks down. “Right.” he says. “Sorry guys. I got a little. . .distraught is all.” “It’s okay man. Just chill out!” Aaron says. Colt looks a little suspicious. “Well, I’d better get dinner started!” Riley says. “Tosha and Shelby will be back from their shopping spree any minute!” He runs out of the training room. “Oh right!” Aaron says. “Girls and their shopping!” As Aaron follows Riley, Colt looks back. 

Colt flashes back briefly to seeing Riley walk out of the graveyard. The flashback expands, however, to showing Colt enter the graveyard looking at Brandon’s grave. 

Colt snaps back to reality. “I know Riley must be distracted by the loss of this Brandon guy,” he thinks, “but who is this Brandon guy? Could it have something to do with Riley’s behavior today?” Colt shakes his head as he leaves the training room. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion is off the bridge. Ahsoka is at the main console, and Ragnos is standing at the side of Sion’s throne. Vulkar is standing at the front of the bridge. “That Blue Ranger.” he thinks to himself. “I still can’t get my mind off of that. How he was able to fight off Gladius, one of my best students!” As he says this, he has flashbacks of Riley’s fight with Gladius. “There has to be some sort of reason to as how he fights with a similar prowess! I’ll have to find out myself! I should make a request to let Boss allow me to go to Earth myself! That’s what I’ll do!” Sion walks onto the bridge. Vulkar kneels down as he enters. “HAIL PRINCE SION!” he says. Sion sits down on his throne. “Rise Vulkar!” he says as he sits. Vulkar does so. “Yes sir!” As Sion settles down in his throne, Vulkar walks over to him and kneels again. “Boss,” he says, “I would like to make a request on the next attack on Earth!” Sion chuckles a bit. “Request you say?” he says. “Very well. You may speak!” “I want to take a shot at the Rangers myself my Lord!” Vulkar says. “HUH?!” Ragnos and Ahsoka say as they hear this. They both turn to him in astonishment. “What are you talking about Colonel?!” Ragnos asks. “You’re an officer and the protector His Highness!” Ahsoka says. “You’re place is not fighting the Rangers!” Ragnos says. “Permission granted!” Sion says. “HUH?!” Ragnos and Ahsoka say together again. Sion laughs. “I think it’s time that the Rangers deal with one of our much better soldiers! Vulkar has been one of the most elite men for months! We must surely think that he’s worthy enough to defeat the Rangers!” “That’s right my Lord!” Vulkar says, standing up. “He should at least take a mutant commander with him Your Excellency!” Ragnos says. “As you wish General!” Vulkar says. 

It’s very late at night as Riley rides up to the Avery Park Cemetery on a Bio Force motorcycle. He parks it right in front, taking off his helmet and setting it down on the seat as he gets up. He sighs as he looks forward, walking over to Brandon Markinson’s grave. He kneels down in front of it. He closes his eyes as he looks at Brandon’s grave, flashing back.

Riley finishes several strokes in combat, holding his sword up to his left in a pose as he finishes, breathing heavily. Brandon stands by. “Very good Riley!” he says. “If you keep this up, you’ll be one of Bio Force’s best fighters in no time! And we need the best fighters we can get right now!” Riley lowers his blade and turns to Brandon. “What do you mean?” he asks. “Bio Force is dealing with a huge crisis right now Riley.” Brandon says. “The universe is dealing with multiple attacks from the Syndicate Space Empire.” “The what?!” Riley asks. “The Syndicate Space Empire.” Brandon says. “It’s an Empire of mutants. They once ruled from another part of the universe. Now they’re making an effort to annex the place. By force. Bio Force is the only defense the universe has against it!” “And we may have to fight it off?” Riley asks. “Yes.” Brandon says. “And I’m getting my assignment soon.” 

Riley snaps back, opening his eyes. He looks down as he continues to have his flashback. 

Riley is standing at ease in an office, an officer sitting at the deck, going through files. “Lieutenant Markinson has made very high recommendations on your part Sheppard!” he says. “Captain Lake also says that while you may have been a pain to train to fight, you’ve scored very high on the flight test. All in all, it’s a pretty good record for you.” “Thank you Colonel Darrah.” Riley says. “I’m assigning you to the Bio Force Firebird Squad of the Bio Force Earth Branch. You’ll be in command of the squad. The people in that squad are the most elite pilots in all of Bio Force.” “With all due respect, sir,” Riley says, “I believe my place in Bio Force would be better suited fighting on the ground as opposed to flying.” “Your confidence in your own abilities is admirable Corporal,” Darrah says, “but Bio Force needs good pilots. Especially with this Syndicate using ships against us. I’m putting you in charge of the Firebird Squad. Am I understood?” “Yes sir!” Riley says. “Very good,” Darrah says, “and congratulations. . .1st Lieutenant Sheppard! Dismissed!” Riley smiles as he walks out, Brandon waiting for him. “Well?” Brandon asks. “Darrah just promoted me! I’m in command of the Firebird Squad!” Riley says. “That’s great! Lieutenant Sheppard!” Brandon says. “Yeah.” Riley says as he and Brandon begin to walk away side-by-side. Brandon looks a bit distraught. “I have bad news Riley.” he says. Riley looks up. “What is it?” he asks. “I’ve been reassigned as well. Darrah assigned me to the Bio Force Nova Marines. I’ve been promoted to Captain, and I’m in charge of an entire company now.” Riley smiles. “You seem to be moving up then Brandon.” he says. “How is this bad news?” “My company is being sent to the planet Placidus. The Syndicate is dealing heavy attacks on that planet. We’re being sent in to respond to Placidus’ distress call.” “I’ve read attack records on that.” Riley says. “That almost sounds like a suicide mission!” “I know.” Brandon says.

Riley snaps back briefly, looking down still. Then he continues to flash back.

Riley stands at the ramp of a ship as a company of armored soldiers, all carrying weapons, including two large blaster rifles each across their shoulders, small blaster pistols mounted on their right hips, and energy swords hanging on their left hips, march up. Brandon walks on the side of the company, another soldier walking next to him. “You know what to do Sergeant Owens!” he says. “Yes sir!” Owens says, and salutes Brandon, who returns the salute. As the Sergeant heads up the ramp, and the men keep marching up, Brandon turns to Riley. “Well old friend,” he says, “guess this is it.” “Yeah.” Riley says. The two stare at each other for a brief second. “Thanks Brandon.” Riley finally says. “For everything. I could have never moved up this far without your help.” “You just take it easy flying alright?!” Riley smiles. “You got it!” he says. “And don’t you go and get yourself killed you hear?!” Brandon chuckles. “It’ll take a lot more than a brief fight to take me out!” Riley chuckles. The two give a brief hug before Brandon turns around and heads up the ramp. 

Riley finally snaps back to reality. He looks up at the grave, standing straight up, a sad look on his face. “Brandon. . .” he whispers to himself. Then, suddenly, he hears screaming in the distance. He turns around, hearing the screaming. “A mutant attack this late?!” he says as he runs back. 

A horde of Reptilitrons are attacking civilians, Riley running up from the left. “Hey!” he calls out, and the Reptilitrons all look back at him. “That’s far enough Reptilitrons!” he calls out. He takes out his Bio Tag and Morpher. “Bio Force! Override!” he calls out as he inserts his Bio Tag into his Morpher and hits the activation switch, his full Morphing sequence shown as he Morphs. As he Morphs, he charges forward, wielding his Electro Sword in his hand. He slashes two Reptilitrons from his left and right, then ducks at another blow, counter-slashing at his attacker from the front. He parries another blow from his back, then slashes back. He flips back as two more slash at his feet, then throws a jump kick at them, knocking them back. Then as four more charge at him, Riley shifts his Electro Sword to blaster mode and flips around, open firing and shooting down his four attackers. Riley turns around to fire again, but then the Reptilitrons behind him suddenly disappear. Riley holds his blaster down, looking shocked. “Huh?!” he says in confusion. Then, suddenly, energy blasts hit the ground near Riley, and Riley is knocked off his feet. The other four Rangers flip in, and Aaron and Tosha rush to Riley’s side. “You okay?” Aaron asks. “Yeah.” Riley says as he gets up. Shelby points forward. “Look! Over there!” she says, and all the Rangers look forward. A figure appears behind the smoke from the explosions resulting from the blast. “Who’s that?!” Aaron asks. The smoke slowly clears as the figure walks forward, Vulkar revealing himself. “Who are you?!” Riley asks. Vulkar holds his hand out, a large sword appearing in his hand. He holds it up, pointed directly at the Rangers. “I’m your worst nightmare!” he says confidently. The five stand against Vulkar. “Don’t bet on it mutant!” Tosha says. Vulkar snaps his fingers, and another mutant appears behind him from the smoke. The mutant is another armored warrior mutant, wielding a large sword. The Rangers all gasp. “Dealing with one mutant is bad enough!” Aaron says, “Now we have to face two?!” The two mutants raise their swords. “Now face the skill of two of the Syndicate’s most greatest blades! Vulkar and Praelia!” The Rangers all stand their ground, taking out their Bio Power Weapons. “You know the plan Praelia!” Vulkar says. “Yes Master!” Praelia says, speaking in a female voice. “Good. Now. . .ATTACK!” Vulkar calls out, and the two mutants charge forward, meeting the Rangers in place. Riley is last of the Rangers, and while Praelia attacks the other four, Vulkar tackles Riley, and the two go flying out of the city, crashing through a wall and into a warehouse. “RILEY!” Colt calls out, but he’s force to turn around as Praelia slashes at him from behind so that he can parry the attack with his Bio Blade. 

Lying facedown on the ground, Riley quickly recovers and reaches to pick up his Bio Crossbow. But then Vulkar stops him, holding the blade of his sword against his hand. “NO!” he says, and kicks Riley across the stomach, sending him rolling back. Riley recovers and gets to his knees, Vulkar holding his sword pointed directly at him. “You’re not using any ranged weapons Blue Ranger! Take up your sword!” Riley seems confused, but stands up, drawing his Electro Sword. “You and I have business Blue Ranger!” Vulkar says. Riley says nothing, but is confused clearly. Vulkar charges forward, and Riley does as well. 

Tosha is knocked back from a slash from Praelia, and Aaron catches her. Shelby holds up her Bio Sniper and open fires, but Praelia walks right through her blasts. Colt comes up and slashes at her from left, than right, but she parries, and on the second blow, she twists Colt’s blade to the left, then with their blades locked in place, she elbows Colt in the face, knocking him back. Tosha launches herself forward and lunges her Bio Lance at Praelia, who grabs it. She swings Praelia over her head, But Praelia lands on her feet and after tripping Tosha and throwing her lance away, she slashes Tosha across her chest, then kicks her across the ground. 

Vulkar and Riley lock blades, then push back, using their feet to launch each other up. Vulkar launches himself forward, slashing at Riley from the left, but Riley quickly swings his sword in a countermove, knocking Vulkar’s blade away and slashing him across the chest. Vulkar groans in pain as he gets knocked down, but he gets to his feet quickly. “Impressive!” he says. Riley keeps his blade leveled at Vulkar. “Just what does this guy want?!” he asks in his mind. “What does he mean he has business with me?!” Vulkar advances forward, swinging at Riley feet. Riley jumps, dodging the attack, then slashes forward, locking blades with Vulkar. Riley twists his blade to the left, and with Vulkar’s blade pinned down, he tackles Vulkar with the entire right side of his body, knocking Vulkar back. Vulkar is knocked against a wall, but quickly recovers. “Most impressive!” Vulkar says. “Whoever taught you how to fight, has clearly taught well!” The two hold their blades leveled at each other again. “Well what can I say?!” Riley finally says. “I learned from the best!” “Clearly!” Vulkar says. “Which is how you defeated one of my students!” “What?!” Riley says. “That’s right!” Vulkar says. “That mutant you defeated single-handedly. . .he was my best student! We trained for years! And the fact that you defeated him. . .intrigues me!” “So that’s what you want!” Riley says. “To avenge your student!” Riley seems shocked and thinks to himself. “This mutant clearly has a connection with his students that he trains to fight! Almost like Brandon and I had a connection!” Vulkar charges forward, slashing at Riley’s feet. Riley flips back, then uses his legs to launch himself forward. He slashes from the left at Vulkar chest, but Vulkar parries, and then roundhouse kicks back. Riley is knocked back, but quickly recovers, holding up his blade in a ready position. Riley starts panting as he stands against Vulkar. A shot shows his head inside his helmet, sweating heavily. “This guy’s fighting style seems way too familiar. The only other time I ever fought someone and have been pushed this far was when I. . .”

Riley has a brief flashback of himself fighting against Brandon, both of them in a small dark room, wearing silver and black fighting armor, and wielding gray training swords. Much like his fight with Vulkar, Riley slashes from the left, but Brandon parries, and roundhouse kicks Riley, who is knocked back. 

Riley snaps back and shakes his head. “No!” he says. “It can’t be!” Riley looks forward as Vulkar advances, throwing two slashes at him. Riley ducks the first one, then jumps at the next. He slashes at Vulkar’s left, but Vulkar parries, then locks blades with Riley, twisting his blade to the left. Then he trips Riley with his foot, then hits Riley in the back as he gets to his knees. He knees Riley in the stomach, then he brings his sword up in an upward slash, slashing Riley’s chest, and knocking the Blue Ranger back. Riley falls right into a clutter of cans, knocking them back. He groans in pain as he uses his blade to balance himself and hoist himself up. Vulkar walks forward and holds his blade pointed directly at Riley. “You fight well Blue Ranger!” Vulkar says. “But your strength has limits to it! Just like all you humans! This is why all us mutants are superior!” Riley holds his sword up, groaning in pain, hardly able to stand.

Praelia sends a slash attack with her sword. Colt is hit as he charges forward. Shelby rushes to his side. “Colt!” she calls out. Aaron and Tosha run up, taking defensive position in front of the two Rangers, holding up their weapons. “Haha!” Praela says. “Don’t make me laugh! You humans have no strength to stand up to your superiors!” She sends another energy slash at the two, knocking them back. “Ugh!” Tosha groans. “This mutant is the toughest we’ve ever faced!” Shelby says. “We need Riley’s help!” Aaron says. Praelia laughs as she holds up her sword again. “Time to finish you off!” she calls out. Colt launches himself up, holding his Bio Blade up. “I don’t think so!” he says furiously. He cries out as he launches forward, his Bio Blade engulfed in energy. He slashes across from the left at Praelia, who is unable to respond in time and takes the slash. Praelia moves to attack again, but Colt parries, then kicks Praelia back. He inserts his Bio Tag into his sword and then charges it to full power. “Bio Blade! Full Power!” he calls out. He slashes from across then downward, slashes at Praelia, who takes the hit and falls back, dropping her sword as she does. She groans in pain. Colt backs down, breathing heavily, as the other Rangers meet up with him. Praelia gets to her feet, laughing. “Pretty good trick Red Ranger!” she says as she starts backing away. “A pity it wasn’t enough! Round 1 ends here! I’ll be back for Round 2! But I’d be more concerned with what Vulkar is doing to your friend!” “What?!” Colt asks. Praelia just laughs as she backs away, disappearing in a burst of energy as she teleports back to the Great Chimaera. Colt falls to his knees, breathing heavily as he de-morphs. The other Rangers de-morph as well. “We’d better find Riley!” Colt says. “And fast!” He gets to his feet and the other Rangers follow him as he runs forward. 

Riley and Vulkar’s blades collide in a slash. As Riley moves to the left, Vulkar runs past Riley and slashes him across the back before he can turn around. Riley groans, but ducks at another blow. He slashes at Vulkar’s chest, hitting hit, but as he brings up his blade for another downward blow, Vulkar kicks him in the chest before he can attack. Riley is knocked back, and as he recovers, Vulkar launches himself at Riley again from above. Riley holds up his blade to defend himself, but Vulkar quickly knocks it to the left, slashing Riley with a downward swing. Riley groans in pain, but manages to stand. He slashes at Vulkar, who quickly dodges the blow, and as Riley slashes again at him across from the left, Vulkar slashes at his side before he can complete the stroke. Vulkar slashes Riley again twice in an “X” shape across his chest, and Riley is knocked back again, falling into a nearby wooden crate. Riley groans in pain as he de-morphs, his back to Vulkar. Vulkar laughs as he holds his sword up to Riley. “Now it’s time to finish you off Blue Ranger!” he says. “For good!” he walks over to the crate, still laughing. He picks Riley up by his hair and holds him up, Riley’s face bruised slightly and a huge bloody gash on his forehead. But as Vulkar finally looks at Riley’s face, he suddenly stops laughing. “Huh?!” he says. Vulkar looks at Riley’s face again, and suddenly flashes back. 

Riley’s flashbacks are shown with Brandon as the two are training in combat. 

Vulkar snaps back. “What the?!” he calls out, and starts screaming in agony as he backs down, letting Riley go and dropping his sword. Riley falls down, but gets back to his feet, groaning in pain as he looks at Vulkar in confusion. Vulkar grabs his head. “What’s happening to me?! What are these visions?!” he falls to his knees, his body suddenly becoming surrounded by red energy. Riley continues to look on in confusion. The other Rangers come up to him. “You okay Riley?!” Aaron asks. Riley nods, and the other Rangers look forward. “What’s happening to him?!” Shelby asks. “I don’t know!” Riley says. Vulkar continues to groan in pain, screaming in agony. “I know who I am!” he says. “I am Vulkar! Protector of Prince Sion! I’m supposed to be destroying the Blue Ranger! But what are these images?! What’s going on with my head?! AAAAAHHHHHH!!!” he screams as he falls forward. Suddenly, his body vanishes behind a bright flash of energy. The Rangers shield their eyes from the brightness. Vulkar continues to scream in agony as his body, within the flash of energy, starts to show changes as his face shifts from his armored and stiff face, to a more human looking face, a human mouth partially emerging from it. At last, the screaming stops and the light vanishes, the only thing that can be heard is a brief groan in pain. Then there’s nothing but silence. The Rangers look forward with caution, as once their sight is fully back, they see nothing but an unconscious body lying right in front of him. Riley moves forward slowly, and walks over to the body. He puts his hand on the body. “Guys!” he calls out. “Come here!” The Rangers rush over to the body, next to Riley. Aaron kneels over on the other side. “This is strange!” he says. “One minute he’s a mutant trying to kill Riley, the next it’s like he’s turned into human.” “It’s a strange case.” Shelby says. “Well whatever he is,” Riley says, “we can’t just abandon him. We’d better see if he’s alright.” Aaron nods. “Let’s flip him over. One. . .two. . .three!” he says as he and Riley flip Vulkar’s body over, revealing his face. As the Rangers finish flipping him over, Riley’s eyes suddenly widen with horror as he sees the face clearly. Lying in front of the Rangers, completely unconscious, is. . .Captain Brandon Markinson!!

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	12. Episode 12: The Loss of One Left Behind part 2

The Loss of One Left Behind Part 2  
Brandon’s unconscious body is lying on a bed in the Bio Base medical bay, Riley sitting at his side while Stone is looking at the monitor next to him. “How’s he looking Colonel?” Riley asks. Stone shakes her head. “This is insane!” she says. “What?” Riley asks. “I don’t know what your friend here has gone through,” Stone says, “but the scan on his body definitely shown that he’s been through a rather terrible operation.” “What do you mean?” Riley asks. “I don’t know.” Stone says, “But just look at this! His entire nervous system is compromised. Even his biological readings are completely haywire. One minute it says that he’s human, and then the other, he’s a mutant!” “But that’s not possible!” Riley says. “Brandon was always human! Or at least I think he was!” “I don’t know what to tell you Riley,” Stone says, “but there’s nothing I can do. Unless your friend wakes up, we really can’t do much for him.” Riley nods and Stone gets up, leaving the bay. Riley looks back at Brandon’s body, flashing back.

Riley is with the other officers in the hangar bay at a Bio Force Outpost, when an enlisted man walks up to him. “Lieutenant Sheppard! Sir!” he says as he salutes. Riley returns the salute. “Yes Sergeant. What is it?” he asks. “Major Brogdon has a message for you. He requests your presence pronto!” “Thank you Sergeant!” Riley says. The Sergeant nods and walks off, while Riley walks into the Ops O’s office, Major Brogdon standing behind his desk, looking out a window. “1st Lieutenant Riley Sheppard reporting as ordered sir!” Riley says as he stands at attention. “As you were.” Brogdon says. Riley relaxes a bit. Brogdon turns around. “You’d better sit down Riley.” he says. Riley does as he’s told. Brogdon sits down as well. “Our base,” he says, “just received reports on the fight on Placidus.” “The attack that my friend Brandon was commanding.” Riley says. “Yes.” Brogdon says. “Well?” Riley asks. Brogdon has a brief pause before speaking again. “The Syndicate had been previously informed of the attack.” he says. “Captain Markinson’s company didn’t last long in the attack. They were ambushed almost immediately when they entered the system. There were. . .no survivors.” Riley looks down as he knows what this means. “Markinson’s funeral is being held tomorrow.” Brogdon says. Riley nods. “You want to talk?” Brogdon asks. Riley shakes his head. “No.” he says. “You need to take a few days off?” Brogdon asks. “No.” Riley says, as he looks up, trying to hold tears back. “Alright then.” Brogdon says. “Then you can report back here at 1300. After Markinson’s funeral has concluded.” “Yes sir.” Riley says. “Dismissed.” Brogdon says. Riley nods and gets up. “Riley.” Brogdon calls out. Riley turns back. “I’m sorry.” Brogdon says. Riley gives a sad smile. “Yeah.” he says, and walks out. He leans against the wall of the base, looking upset. Aaron walks up. “What’s wrong?” he asks. Riley looks up and quickly wipes his face. “Oh. . .uh. . .nothing!” Riley says. “Just had something in my eye is all!” “Right.” Aaron says. The two walk away. 

Riley snaps back. “All these years I thought Brandon was dead. Now it turns out he’s been tortured! He might as well be dead!” He gets up and walks out of the medical bay, Colt looking after him as he walks out. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Sion is pacing back and forth. “This is terrible!” he says. “Those Rangers have Vulkar! And what’s worse, the Blue Ranger has discovered who he originally was! I never thought this would happen!” “I’m more worried about how that happened!” Ahsoka says. “Don’t you remember what happened when Verrox actually performed that operation on Captain Brandon Markinson? What he said?” The three officers all flashback. 

On the planet Placidus, Sion and Ahsoka stand on the planet with another mutant, two Reptilitrons dragging Brandon Markinson into the room with him, despite his struggles. “Let me go!” Brandon says. “So this is the only survivor of the petty attack made on us!” Sion says. “This is right!” Ahsoka says. Brandon looks at them. “So you’re that idiot son of the Emperor?!” he asks. “Can’t say that I’m impressed even for someone who has your reputation!” Sion chuckles. “Your words would mean so much more if our positions were reversed at the moment!” he says. Brandon just glares. “We could just kill you!” Sion says. “But then again, a person as skilled as you who can survive a battle where no other humans have. . .that’s an impressive feat.” “Which is where I come in!” the other mutant says. “Yes!” Sion says. “This is Verrox, the Syndicate’s greatest scientist!” “So what do you intend to do with me then?” Brandon asks, clearly not afraid. “It’s simple.” Verrox says. “A person of your prowess shouldn’t be living with the burdens of being a human. So. . .we’ll turn you into what you’ve always deserved to be! A mutant!” Brandon just growls. “You’ll retain all your skills as a human. But your memories, and all your traits as a human. . .will disappear!” Verrox laughs. “And now for this to take place. Don’t worry. It will only be painful for a little bit.” “You’re making a mistake!” Brandon says. “There’s no way you’ll win this war! All great empires fall eventually!” he smiles defiantly. “Perhaps.” Sion says. “But until the time for our fall comes. . .we’ll continue on with our annexation of the universe. And that continues with you joining us!” Verrox laughs as he stands next to Brandon, holding his hand up. His fingers extend out, all of them latching onto Brandon. Electricity crackles through his tentacle-like fingers into Brandon, who groans in pain and agony as the process begins, Brandon’s body completely transforming as he screams. 

Ahsoka flashes back. “Verrox said that Vulkar would not retain his memories or anything else about his human life as Brandon Markinson.” she says. “So in other words, his plan has failed!” “Don’t let your rivalry with Verrox get in the way of the present situation Captain!” Ragnos says. “We need to find a way to get Vulkar back on the ship and get him back to his form!” “If that’s even possible!” Ahsoka says. 

As the night continues on, Brandon, lying alone in his bed in the medical bay, suddenly starts groaning, as if he’s about to get up. He’s sweating heavily, and starts wincing more as he starts to shake. Then he starts moving, grabbing his head as if he has a headache, his eyes still closed. He keeps groaning and shaking. Then his eyes suddenly open, glowing red. 

The morning sun rises as Riley walks out of his room, up before everyone else as usual to make breakfast. Before he heads into the kitchen, though, he heads to the medical bay to check on Brandon. As he walks in and turns on the light. His eyes suddenly widen with horror as he looks forward. Brandon’s bed is empty, but the covers are torn and thrown askew. Riley rushes out of the room. Stone walks out of her own room, dressed in her own night clothes as Riley rushes past her. She yawns a bit before she notices Riley. “Good morning Riley. Wha-?!” she says as Riley runs past her without even saying a word. Stone chases after him. Riley runs into the garage, grabbing his blue leather jacket off the coat rack, and grabbing the keys to one of the Bio Force Motorcycles. Stone rushes into the garage, just as Riley is on the bike, his jacket on, though he has no helmet, and igniting the engine of the bike. “Riley?!” she calls out. “Where are you going?!” Riley says nothing, and races out of the garage at full speed. Stone attempts to go after him briefly, but stops, watching Riley race out into the distance. Stone races back into the medical room, also noticing the empty bed. She stares in shock, knowing what Riley is doing now. 

At the warehouse where Riley and Vulkar last had their fight, Vulkar, now fully transformed into his mutant form again, walks over to where his dropped sword is, going to retrieve it. But then, Riley stands in front of him, Vulkar stopping. Riley stares at Vulkar fearlessly, and there’s a brief pause. “So you’ve come for a rematch I presume Blue Ranger?” Vulkar asks. “I knew you’d come here!” Riley says. “Brandon.” he finishes. Vulkar groans in disgust. “I know no Brandon! I am Vulkar! Sworn protector of His Highness Sion!” “So the Syndicate has you believe!” Riley says. “How dare you?!” Vulkar yells. “First you destroy one of my students, but now you’re claiming me to be human?! That’s the most insulting thing I have ever heard!” Riley keeps standing firm. “I know that you’re in there Brandon!” he says. 

A flashback is shown of Vulkar’s fighting Riley and then backing down upon seeing him is shown, Riley’s voice over it. “You could have finished me in that fight! I was on my knees, begging for mercy practically! But you didn’t! You saw my face! You remembered all we went through in training!”

Riley snaps back. “The Brandon I know,” he says, “values his friendship and the bond he has with those he trains! That’s why you didn’t kill me then!” Vulkar growls and charges at Riley. He punches at Riley, who dodges and moves back, him and Vulkar now on opposite sides. “You annoying insect!” he says. “How dare you even speak to me with such horrible insults?! I could destroy you without thinking twice if I wanted to!” Now next to his sword, he picks it up and points it at Riley. Riley is still not afraid. “If you’re so sure you can,” he says, “then go ahead! You couldn’t kill me before! And you won’t now!” Vulkar tightens the grip on his blade, growling. He charges forward. “I won’t forgive a human who speaks to me with such insults!” he says. He growls as he charges forward, swinging his blade at Riley’s neck in a 45 degree angle from the left. As he does, the camera zooms in on Vulkar’s head, Brandon’s face appearing in an overlay effect. “NO!” Brandon’s voice says. “I can’t kill him!” Vulkar’s blade stops barely a centimeter from Riley’s neck, Riley just standing there with a calm expression. Vulkar holds his blade, seeming shocked at his sudden cease in action. Vulkar looks down, then he slowly loosens his grip on his sword until he drops it completely. He slowly screams as he grabs his head again, turning around and falling to his knees. “What’s happening to me?!” he yells. “I must kill the Blue Ranger!” Brandon’s body appears in an overlay over Vulkar. “I’m not a mutant!” he says. “I’m Captain Brandon Markinson! I’m a soldier of Bio Force! I can’t do this!” Riley continues to just stand there, though he smiles a bit. “I knew you couldn’t do it!” Riley says. Vulkar continues to struggle, getting to his feet, walking slowly away as he leans against walls to keep himself balanced. “What’s happening to me?!” he asks. He continues to struggle forward. Riley looks shocked and attempts to follow him. “Wait!” he says. “Come back! Brandon!” But as Riley moves forward, Praelia, the mutant the Rangers faced before, appears with a huge horde of Reptilitrons. Riley gasps as she appears. “I don’t think so Ranger!” Praelia says. “Out of my way!” Riley says. “My master Vulkar is clearly in no position to speak with you!” Praelia says. “Besides, His Highness Sion has plans for him. Plans that I won’t let you interfere with.” Riley looks on in frustration. “Riley!” Colt’s voice calls out, and Riley turns around as the other Rangers run up to him. “You okay?” Aaron asks. “Yeah.” Riley says. “But I need to get to Vulkar! And fast!” “We’ll try and help keep them held off then!” Tosha says. “Right!” Riley says. Colt takes out his Morpher and Bio Tag. “Let’s go!” he says. “Right!” everyone else replies. Everyone inserts their tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. “Bio Force! Override!” they all call out, and their shortened Morphing sequences are shown as they Morph. The Rangers all take out their weapons and charge forward against Praelia and the Reptilitrons. As the two forces meet in place, Colt tackles Praelia and pushes her back, pinning her against the wall. “Riley go!” he says. “We’ll handle this!” Shelby says, as she ducks at a blow from in front of her, then open fires on her attack with her Bio Sniper, shooting down two additional Reptilitrons on her left and right. “Hurry and help your friend!” Aaron says as he slashes two Reptilitrons in front of him, then jumps back to dodge another attack. “Yeah!” Tosha says as she blocks a blow with her Bio Lance, then counter-slashes. Riley gives a thumbs up. “Right!” he says. “Thanks guys!” and he hurries away as the other Rangers keep fighting. 

Vulkar continues to wander mindlessly until he reaches a mountain. “What are these images in my head?!” he asks. “Why can’t I kill the Blue Ranger?!” Brandon’s body appears overlay again. “Riley is my friend!” he says. “I won’t kill him!” Vulkar falls to his knees and holds his arms out, screaming in agony. Then a laser blast from nowhere hits Vulkar, knocking him forward, unconscious. Sion, Ragnos and Ahsoka walk up behind him, Ahsoka carrying a device in her hand. “Don’t you think this is unusually cruel to do to one of our own kind Your Highness?” Ragnos asks. “Maybe.” Sion says. “But I don’t care! Vulkar is far too valuable a servant to me to allow the Rangers to steal away from me! If I must use force to allow his service to continue for me, so be it!” “I couldn’t agree more Your Highness!” Ahsoka says happily. She walks over to Vulkar, attaching a small electrode device to Vulkar’s head. Then she holds up a detonator, separate from the electrode. “No one betrays His Highness!” she says, and hits the switch. Vulkar’s body starts twitching and shaking as his body starts being electrocuted. 

Riley runs up to the mountain, carrying his Electro Blaster. He hides behind a mountain briefly, then aims his blaster forward to make sure the area is secure before he moves forward. As he arrives at the top of the mountain, he sees Vulkar’s unconscious body lying on the ground. “Brandon!” he says, and runs up to him. He holsters his blaster and runs up to him. He kneels down next to Vulkar’s body and puts his hand on his shoulder, shaking it a bit. “Are you okay?” he asks. But then Vulkar suddenly gets up, pushing Riley back as he growls. Riley is knocked back five feet away from Vulkar. Vulkar looks at Riley. Vulkar draws his sword and points it at Riley. “Brandon!” Riley says. “Stop this! You know you can’t do this!” “I know no Brandon!” Vulkar says. “I am Vulkar! Sworn protector of His Highness Sion!” Vulkar charges forward and slashes at Riley’s left. Thinking fast, Riley quickly draws his Electro Sword and parries the attack. “What are you doing Brandon?!” Riley asks. Vulkar growls and fights back, pushing his blade forward, breaking through Riley’s defense and slashing his stomach. Riley groans in pain as he’s knocked back. “Have you forgotten everything Brandon?” Riley asks. He struggles to his feet. “Why can’t you remember?! You’re not a mutant! You’re human! You’re Captain Brandon Markinson!” Vulkar says nothing and keeps again. He and Riley lock blades, Riley twisting the blades to the left and pinning it down. “Brandon!” he says. “Stop this!” he says. “There is no Brandon!” Vulkar says. He forces his elbow forward, knocking Riley back. Riley uses his feet to launch himself up. “I see.” Riley says. Riley charges forward again, parrying an attack from Vulkar from the left, then slashes from above. Vulkar parries and kicks at Riley, who moves to the left before he can get his. Riley flips under another slash attack, then slashes at Vulkar’s right, Vulkar parrying. As the two keep fighting, Sion watches the fight from a higher area of the mountain. “Ahsoka did well!” he says. “Now that the electrode has isolated Vulkar’s memories of Brandon Markinson, nothing will stop him from defeating the Blue Ranger now!” He laughs as he walks away, teleporting back to the Great Chimaera. 

Riley and Vulkar lock blades again, then force each other back. Riley grips his blade. “What can I do?” he asks. “If Brandon really has forgotten everything, then that means. . .” Vulkar attacks Riley again. Thinking fast, Riley parries again. Vulkar brings his sword up and swings it down. Riley parries again, Vulkar and Riley lock blades. “Brandon!” he says. “Please stop this!” “IDIOT HUMAN!” Vulkar screams. “THERE IS NO BRANDON! NOW SHUT UP WITH YOUR MINDLESS INSULTS!” Riley groans as Vulkar pushes him back. Then the two hold their arms up and grab the other’s sword arms, struggling against each other for control over the other. The two force each other around. Riley groans as he looks forward. “Brandon is gone!” he thinks to himself. “What can I do now?” Then Riley looks forward, and suddenly, Brandon’s body appears once again overlay Vulkar’s, Riley seeing him this time. “Fight on Riley!” Brandon’s voice says. “Now for the both of us!” The camera zooms in on Riley’s helmet, showing his upper face as his eyes widen. “That’s right!” he says. Vulkar looks at him. “Huh?!” he says. Riley roars in fury as he pushes Vulkar forward, breaking the lock and kicking Vulkar right in the chest, knocking him back. Vulkar falls back, and struggles up. Riley roars again as he charges forward. Vulkar gets up. “You can’t stop me!” he says and throws an energy slash at Riley. But Riley just keeps coming, knocking the slash away and sending a fiery explosion to his left. “What the?!” Vulkar says. Riley slashes right at Vulkar, hitting him. Vulkar looks back and Riley looks at Vulkar briefly before slashing him again. He kicks Vulkar back, knocking him away. Then he takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his Electro Sword. “Full power!” he calls out, and sends an energy slash at Vulkar with a rightward stroke. Vulkar groans in pain and screams in agony as the slash hits him, and knocks him back. Vulkar falls backward, and Riley walks up to him. Vulkar looks up. “Alright then!” Vulkar says. “You have me! Finish it then! Kill me! You’ve won fair and square!” Riley shakes his head. “No.” he says. “I won’t kill you Brandon!” Riley says. “I will find a way to bring you back! I will bring you back! But until then. . .I have a mission! As a Bio Force Ranger! A mission that I must go to now!” Riley holsters his Electro Sword and runs away, Vulkar peering after him. 

Praelia sends an energy slash attack, and Colt takes the hit as he’s charging forward, flying back. The other Rangers rush to him. “Colt!” Tosha says, as she kneels next to him while Shelby and Aaron take defensive position in front. “I’m about to put you worthless insects in your place!” Praelia says as she walks forward. But then a laser blast from her left hits her, knocking her back. The Rangers look to the left as Riley walks forward, holding his Bio Crossbow. “I don’t think so!” Riley says, as he lowers his bow. “Riley!” Shelby calls out as the other Rangers join him. “You okay?” Aaron asks. “Yeah.” Riley says. “Let’s finish this mutant off then!” Colt says as he steps forward. The Rangers combine their weapons together to activate the Bio Blaster. Riley holds the blaster out as he wields it. “Bio Blaster!” he calls out. Colt takes Riley’s usual place on Riley’s right on the side, Aaron takes his usual spot on the left side, and Tosha and Shelby take their usual spots, kneeling down as they grab the front barrel of the blaster. Riley holds up his Bio Tag, then inserts it into the back of the blaster, calling out “Bio Tag! Set!” The Bio Blaster is shown locking onto Praelia. “Fire!” Riley calls out and pulls the trigger, the Bio Blaster firing and scoring a direct hit on Praelia, sending her down in a fiery explosion. Riley looks on. “That’s for Brandon!” he says silently to himself. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Vulkar struggles onto the bridge, heavily wounded. Sion and Ragnos watch him as he struggles on. “Forgive me my Lord!” Vulkar says to Sion. “I have failed you! The Blue Ranger defeated me!” “You are forgiven Vulkar!” Sion says. “But only this time!” He turns to two Reptilitrons standing guard. “Take him to the medical room at once!” The two Reptilitrons nod and help support Vulkar as they take him off the bridge. Ahsoka grabs the laser control blaster from the console. “Now back to business!” she says, and pulls the trigger. 

The Rangers look on as Praelia is zapped with the lasers and grows to giant size. “Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easily now did you?!” she asks. Colt takes out his Morpher. “Colonel!” he calls out. “You know the drill!” he says. “They’re on the way!” Stone’s voice calls out on Colt’s Morpher.

The Bio Zords are immediately deployed from the Zord Holding Bay and arrive in the city. The Rangers are shown jumping into the cockpits of their Zords, split-screened, and this immediately cuts to the final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence with the Bio Jet docking with the rest of the Zords. “Complete! Bio Force Megazord!” the Rangers all call out. The Bio Force Megazord stands against Praelia, the two circling each other. “You want a swordfight?!” Riley says. “You got one!” The Bio Force Megazord holds his Saber up. “Let’s go then!” Praelia says, and charges forward. She slashes at the Megazord’s head. The Megazord ducks and slashes at Praelia in a rightward stroke. Praelia parries and locks blades with the Megazord. The two force each other around, then Praelia kicks the Megazord back with her knee, knocking it back. Aaron’s cockpit shutters as it’s knocked back. “She’s pretty strong!” Aaron says. “Come on!” Colt says. “Just hang in there Aaron!” Praelia charges again and slashes, hitting the Megazord’s chest hard and knocks it back. “Ugh!” Shelby groans as sparks blast out from her cockpit’s console. “Let’s see how you like it!” Tosha says. The Bio Force Megazord energizes it’s Saber as it glows with energy, then sends a slash attack at Praelia. “Not good enough!” Praelia says, partially laughing. She sends her own slash attack at the Megazord, which breaks through the Megazord’s and hits it. The Megazord is knocked off it’s feet and falls backward. The Rangers all groan in pain as their cockpits all shutter violently and sparks blast out all around them. “She’s too strong for the Bio Force to handle alone!” Aaron says. “Then I say,” Riley says, “we up the fire power!” He takes out his Morpher. “Battle Zords! Deploy!”

At the Bio Base, Stone nods as she hits keys on the main console. In the Holding Bay, the five Battle Zords are all deployed and make their way into the city. 

Riley takes out his Cyan Bio Tag and ejects from the Bio Force Megazord. He hops into the cockpit of his Battle Saw, inserting his Bio Tag into the control panel. “Alright!” he calls out, and pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Battle Megazord sequence is shown, shortened up to the last shot and final pose. “Bio Battle Megazord!” he says. “Online!” The Bio Battle Megazord walks up, the Bio Force Megazord looking to it. “Great job Riley!” Shelby says. “Now she’ll be up against two Megazords!” Aaron comments. Riley points forward. “Take this Praelia!” he says. The Bio Battle Megazord fires up it’s drill arm, which spins away as it strikes Praelia, who is knocked back. “Saw Blade slash!” Riley says, and the Bio Battle Megazord activates it’s saw arm, which slashes at Praelia. Praelia attempts to parry the blow, but the saw cuts right through her blade and slashes at her, knocking her back. “Now for the finisher!” Colt says. The Bio Force Megazord readies it’s Saber. “Bio Force Megazord Saber!” he calls out. “Full Power!” The Megazord sends it’s energy slash in an “X” shape at Praelia, scoring a hit on her and sending her down in a fiery explosion. Colt leans back in his seat, sighing. “That was tough!” he says. Riley looks down. “What a day.” he says silently to himself. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Vulkar, now fully healed, is standing at the head of the bridge, alone with Sion, Ragnos and Ahsoka all gone. He has a brief flashback (all dialogue is muted) of his confrontation with Riley. Snapping back, Vulkar clenches fists in fury. “For the cruel insults you have given me,” he says, “I promise I will not show you the mercy you showed me today Blue Ranger! For all that you’ve done to me and my two students, I promise I will show you no mercy!” He growls as he turns around and walks off the bridge. 

As the sun begins to set, Riley kneels at Brandon’s grave, setting down flowers at the front. “Brandon.” he says. “I don’t know what the future holds. But I promise that I will fight on for your sake. . .until the day I am able to bring you back!” The other Rangers are revealed to be standing behind him. Aaron walks over to Riley and puts his hand on his shoulder as Riley stands up. “And we’ll have your back every step of the way Riley!” he says. Riley looks back at the other three, who nod. He smiles. “Thanks guys!” he says. “That’s what we’re here for!” Aaron says. “Now let’s get back to the Bio Base! I haven’t eaten all day! I’m starving!” “Yeah!” Colt says as the four Rangers move back to the truck. As the other Rangers go back, Riley looks after them for a second, smiling. “I may not have Brandon,” he says, “but I’ll always have them at least!” he says. “Hey!” Colt calls out. Riley looks up. “Come on Riley!” Aaron says. “You’re the cook after all!” Riley smiles and walks over. “Right!” he says. “Now what do you guys want?!” Riley asks. “I want. . .” Aaron begins. “STEAK!” Tosha finishes. “How’d you guess that?!” Aaron asks. “Women’s intuition I guess!” Tosha says jokingly. The Rangers start to get into the truck, an inaudible argument over what Riley will make for dinner starting as the camera pans to the pink sky as the sun begins to set.


	13. Episode 13: A Painful Memory Part 1

A Painful Memory Part 1  
“Hi Aaron!” a little girl says as she walks up to him. The girl is the average height of a 10-year-old girl, and has long black hair tied in a ponytail with brown eyes. Aaron, who is shown to be only 10 right now, looks up. The little girl smiles at Aaron. “Do I know you?” Aaron asks, seeming rather antisocial. “I’m new here!” the little girl says. “Sister Caroline told me your name. I’m Sierra!” “You here to make fun of me too?!” Aaron asks. “Why would I do that?!” the girl asks. “Seems you don’t know how people treat me here!” Aaron asks. “There’s a reason I’m here all by myself. No one wants to even talk to me! Sister Caroline is the only person who even tries to help me here!” Sierra frowns. “That’s very mean!” she says. “Well I think you seem pretty nice!” Aaron rolls his eyes. “Glad to see someone has some appreciation.” he says sarcastically. “May I sit down?” Sierra says. “Sure whatever.” Aaron says, sounding more annoyed than interested. Sierra smiles as she sits down. Sierra starts talking, though the dialogue is muted, and though Aaron looks annoyed at first, eventually she gets a laugh out of him. 

A series of flashbacks are shown of Sierra and Aaron hanging together. First, a shot of them running around playing tag is shown, Sierra shouting out “Tag you’re it!” as she reaches Aaron, Aaron laughing as she does. Then a shot of Aaron holding his head up against a tree, counting is shown. “18. . .19. . .20! Ready or not! Here I come!” he says, and is then shown running away, peering behind another tree nearby, where Sierra is hiding. “You found me!” Sierra says as Aaron peers out, and giggles a bit as Aaron chases after her. This cuts to a shot of two very tall and big boys beating on Aaron, cornering him against a tree and taking turns kicking him. Sierra runs up. “Hey leave him alone!” she says angrily, and almost without thinking, she pushes one boy back, then throws a kick at the other, knocking him back. “Leave him alone! GO AWAY!” she says. The two boys run off, and Sierra turns to Aaron. “Are you okay?” she asks. Aaron helps himself up. “Yeah!” Aaron says happily. “Thanks!” “That’s just what friends are for Aaron!” Sierra says. “Yeah.” Aaron says again. This shot cuts to Aaron and Sierra sitting on a large tree branch side-by-side, as the Sun begins to set. “Aaron?” Sierra asks. “Yeah?” Aaron asks. “We’ll always be together right?” “Yep!” Aaron responds. “We’re stuck together for life!” Sierra smiles, takes Aaron’s hand, and leans her head on Aaron’s shoulder. “Aaron?” Sierra asks. “Yes Sierra?” he responds. “I love you!” she says. Aaron puts his arm around Sierra. “I love you too Sierra!” he says. 

This cuts to a scene that shows Aaron running through a burning building, fire everywhere. Sierra is shown reaching out for him, wreckage and fallen debris barring the doorway of the room she’s in. “Aaron!” she calls out. “Sierra!” Aaron calls out as he keeps running. “Hang on! I’m coming!” he says. But just as his hand is hardly even a centimeter from her hand, more debris falls, blocking him and Aaron is blocked off. Aaron gasps. “Sierra?!” he asks. “SIERRA?!” he calls out. But all he hears is screams as he hears part of the roof of the room cave in. “SIERRA!” Aaron calls out, screaming in agony. “NO!” he says. 

Aaron wakes up in his bed, launching his upper body out. “Sierra!” he says as he wakes up, sweating heavily. He breathes heavily as he looks around, seeing that he’s in his dark room. He picks himself up out of his bed, puts on his shirt, and walks out of the room. As he does, Tosha peers out of her own room as he walks past. Aaron walks into the Bio Base’s lounge area and sits down, resting his head in his hand. Tosha comes up behind him and sits down next to him on the couch, Aaron still just resting himself. “You okay?” she asks. “Yeah.” Aaron says. “Just had that dream again.” “It’s been 11 years today now hasn’t it?” Tosha asks. Aaron nods sadly. “Yeah.” he says. He rests his head in his hands again, Tosha putting her arm around him as he does. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, another cloaked mutant is shown standing on the bridge, standing next to Ragnos. “So as you can see Your Highness,” Ragnos says, “Cruciator is a mutant of many talents.” “Perhaps.” Sion says. “But the fact that she studied with Miseria and Diritor does not impress me! Both of those mutants who are trained in the same witchcraft failed us! What makes Cruciator different?!” “Your Highness,” Cruciator says, “may it please you, I am far superior in knowledge of said witchcraft.” “How is this?” Sion asks. “My advanced form of Miseria’s knowledge of witchcraft will not only allow me to use the Rangers’ memories against them, but the powers of them will allow me to turn them into a mutant hybrid, making them completely devoted to my will and mine alone!” Sion chuckles a bit. “Is that so?” he asks. “Then perhaps judging you by your colleagues was a mistake! Show me what you can do then!” “It will be my pleasure Your Highness!” Cruciator says as she bows. 

Aaron is in the weight room of the Bio Base, benching 200 pounds. As he finishes and sits back up, he rests his head in his hands again. 

“AARON!” Sierra calls out. In a flashback. 

Aaron snaps back. “Sierra. . .” he says. Colt walks in. “Hey Aaron!” he says. “HUH?!” Aaron says, looking up, very startled. “Oh its only you Colt.” he says. “You okay?” he asks. “Umm. . .yeah.” Aaron says. He gets up. “I’m just a little tired.” “Colonel’s giving us some time off!” Colt says. “Shelby and Tosha are going out on a shopping spree. Riley and I are catching a movie. You want to come with us?” “Oh.” Aaron says. “Umm. . .actually I have something I need to do. You guys just go have fun.” “Suit yourself!” Colt says happily, and leaves the room. Aaron watches after him. 

Later in the day, Aaron is walking through the streets of the city, in his normal clothes, until he stops just away from the ruins of a burned building. He has a bit of a flashback. 

Two men are talking to a nun, who is reading a piece of paper. “I don’t understand.” the nun, Sister Caroline, says. “This church orphanage has always been safe.” “Yeah well, our Boss just bought out this joint. It belongs to him now!” one of them says, speaking in a Brooklyn accent. “Yeah!” the second guys says, speaking in an identical accent. “So I suggest you get all these little brats out of this joint! Our boss has ordered it to be torn down! And we intend to do it!” “You can’t possibly do that!” the Sister Caroline. “Time is needed to find homes for the children!” “That ain’t our problem sister!” “All we know is,” the other says, “that our Boss is having this place burned down tonight! So you’d better have them out of this place. Or it won’t be a pretty sight!” the two men leave, Aaron being revealed to have been listening in on the entire conversation. 

Aaron continues to think back as he snaps back very briefly. 

It’s late at night. The two henchmen from earlier walk up to the church building. “Hey Louis!” one says, “Don’t you think that we should check and see if this place is vacant before we actually take it down? I mean the kids may still be in there! This is kind of messed up!” “That don’t matter Art!” Louis says. “The Boss wants this place down and we can’t wait! And you know what happens to the guys who don’t do what he says! He’d rip off our faces, sew them onto soccer balls and kick them into our mothers’ yards!” “Alright fine Louis!” Art says. “Let’s just get this over with then!” “Right!” Louis says. Art walks over to the van he and Louis drove up in and pulls out a huge canister of gasoline. He tips it over and walks around the building, pouring gasoline all over the building. “Alright Art!” Louis says, “let’s just get this over and done with already and then report back to the Boss!” Louis strikes a match and then throws the lit match onto the building, the flammable gas spreading the fire, making it larger and larger. Louis laughs. “Bye-bye sister!” he says. “Bye-bye kids!” he says, and he and Art hop into the van and speed away as the church completely becomes engulfed in fire. Just outside the building, Aaron, who was out walking, walks up to the building as he sees it in fire. “OH NO!” he says. “Those guys actually did it!” He runs inside. “Sierra and Sister Caroline are in there! I have to help them!” 

Aaron’s flashback is interrupted as he hears screaming in the distance. He turns around. “What’s that?!” he asks, and runs forward. 

Cruciator is by herself in the city. She’s carrying a large black staff in her hand with a huge black-colored diamond embedded at the top. She laughs as she goes through the city, shooting energy from the diamond in her staff all over the city, and sending civilians running away in fear. Her laughing immediately stops when a laser blast from behind her knocks her off guard, hitting her in her left shoulder. She groans in pain as she turns around. Aaron runs up, already Morphed, his Electro Blaster aimed directly at Cruciator. “Another one of those cloaked freaks!” he says. “You’d better not try to pull any magic acts like your dead friends!” “Oh how rude you are Green Ranger!” Cruciator says. “My magic acts are far more fun that the ones my friends pull off! Maybe if you acted nicer I’d show it to you!” “Not on your life you bitch!” Aaron says. He holsters his Electro Blaster and takes out his Bio Axe. “You’re not getting me!” he says and growls as he charges forward. As he reaches Cruciator, he brings his axe up in an upward slash. Cruciator blocks the blow with her staff and forces him back. She flips her staff over and grabs the end of it, drawing a blade from her staff. “Fine!” she says. “You don’t want a magic act?! Then I’ll give you a fight you’re used to!” She charges at Aaron, who ducks at a blow in a rightward stroke. He pushes his body forward, tackling Cruciator back with his right shoulder. He uses his Axe to slash at Cruciator’s feet, but she jumps, dodging the blow. Aaron comes up and slashes again with a leftward stroke, but Cruciator ducks. She slashes at Aaron from above in a downward slash, Aaron holding up his Axe in a defensive position, blocking the blow. He kicks her in the stomach, forcing her back. “Time to put all these magic acts out of business!” Aaron says. He takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it into his Bio Axe. “Full power!” he says, as his Axe glows in energy. He sends an energy slash attack with a rightward stroke, which hits Cruciator back. Cruciator is blown back until she hits a small concrete block, appearing to be unconscious. Aaron backs down, seeming confused. “Is she down?” he asks. He walks up to her. As Aaron walks up, Cruciator, her back to Aaron, reaches forward for her staff, which is right next to where she was knocked to. As Aaron comes closer, Cruciator turns around, shooting Aaron with an energy blast. Aaron takes a hit right in the chest and gets knocked back. Aaron stunned, Cruciator holds her staff up and she stands up. “Guess I’ll show you my magic act now Green Ranger!” she says. Too dazed to respond, Aaron rolls his head a bit, groaning. His eye sight is shown to be completely blurred as we see Cruciator from his point of view. The last thing that Aaron sees before falling unconscious is a giant black orb appearing at the top of Cruciator’s staff. Then his eyes close, fading to black. 

Aaron is shown lying on a bed in the medical room, groaning in pain as he wakes up. Tosha’s next to him. “Aaron!” she says. “You’re awake!” Aaron groans again. “What happened?” he asks. “I can hardly remember anything. All I remember is that last I was fighting a mutant, the next I’m lying here!” Tosha shakes her head. “We found you lying in the city plaza unconscious. We didn’t find a mutant. In fact. . .you were all alone actually. Almost as if you were mugged!” “I just took a hit from a mutant is all!” Aaron says. “Well. . .” Tosha asks, “are you okay?!” she asks. Aaron sits up. “Yeah!” he says. “Fine.” He holds his head a bit as if he has a headache. “I’m just a little tired. . .and hungry.” “Okay.” Tosha says, clearly concerned. “Well Riley’s almost done making dinner. Won’t be long.” “Right.” Aaron responds. He gets up and walks out, Tosha starring after him. As Aaron walks around, we once again see things from his point of view, his vision is shown slightly blurred and scattered. “What is this?!” he thinks to himself. 

“So they took the bait Cruciator?!” Sion asks as he sits on his throne. “I hit the Green Ranger long before the other Rangers even found him!” she responds. “And what’s even better is that this time my magic was completed on him. When Miseria attacked the Red Ranger and Diritor attacked the Yellow Ranger, they were both interrupted before their spells could be completed, meaning that there were simple ways for their magic to be broken. But with my spell over the Green Ranger completed, there’s little hope, if any at all, that the other Rangers will be able to help him!” “Now that sounds satifiable!” Sion says. “Perhaps.” Ragnos says. “But this is only the first step in her plan. What’s the next step then?” “Well. . .” Cruciator begins. 

The Rangers are sitting down at the table, eating dinner, having steak, broccoli, mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese. “MMM!” Shelby says excitedly as she eats a bite of steak. “SO DELICIOUS!” Tosha looks up and notices that Aaron’s not with him. “Oh.” she says. “Where’s Aaron?” “Yeah where is he?” Riley asks. “He’s always asking for us to have steak for dinner, and the ONE time I decide to treat him to his favorite food. . .he’s absent. How inconsiderate!” “Relax Riley!” Colt says. “He’s probably just running late.” “But running late from what?!” Riley asks. 

It’s late at night. Aaron is wandering through the vacant city. We once again see things from his point of view. His vision is scattered, but it’s also starting to turn red. He keeps pacing back and forth, forced to put his hands against walls to steady himself as he keeps struggling forward. As he does, he keeps groaning in pain. “What’s wrong with my sight?!” he asks. “What’s. . .happening to me?!” he asks in between groans. Then suddenly he looks at his arm, which is glowing with yellow energy. “What’s this?!” he asks in shock. He continues to groan as his body becomes completely surrounded by yellow energy. He looks up, screaming in agony. 

It’s early in the morning as Tosha walks into the Bio Base lounge. As she does, she notices that only Colt, Riley and Shelby are eating breakfast. “Where’s Aaron?” she asks. Riley looks up as he swallows some of his scrambled eggs. “Isn’t he still asleep?” he asks. “No. . .” Tosha say slowly. “He’s not even in his room. I checked.” “Well then maybe he got an early start and went for a run.” Colt says. “Aaron really?” Shelby asks. “Well then maybe. . .” Riley begins, but before he can finish, Tosha turns back and rushes out of the Bio Base lounge. She picks up her leather jacket, and hops onto one of the motorcycles, taking off out of the garage. 

A huge stone temple area is shown in a remote mountainous area isolated from the city. Within the temple, Cruciator walks in, a group of Reptilitrons setting up consoles within. As she walks in, an armored warrior mutant is shown commanding them. “Hurry up you maggots!” he demands. “If this plan is to go accordingly, then all this equipment must be set up with the next minute! Hurry up! Double time! You call yourselves soldiers of the Syndicate with speed like this?! You’re pathetic! MOVE MOVE MOVE!” he orders out. Then he turns around to see Cruciator. “Oh, Cruciator!” he says. “I am Command Duellator. His Highness Sion assigned me to assist you in your plan, as you requested the assistance of one of his best commanders!” “Yes I did!” Cruciator says. “It is an honor to have you.” “Thank you!” Duellator says. He leads Cruciator over to a console that a group of seven Reptilitrons are setting up. “This surveillance console His Highness provided us with will allow us to track the other four Rangers and their locations.” “Very good!” Cruciator says. “So what do you need from me?” Duellator asks. “Once we have a location on them,” Cruciator says, “you’re to dispose of the Red, Blue and Pink Rangers. But the Yellow Ranger is mine! She shares the same inner pains as the Green Ranger, meaning she’ll make just as much of an easy person to enslave as he was. Then I’ll be able to destroy the Earth with two Rangers instead of just one! But you are to kill the other three! Am I clear Commander?!” Duellator nods. “As you wish!” he says. 

Tosha is racing through the city on the motorcycle, until she stops in a parking lot. She takes off her helmet and tosses it down. She gets off and races toward the burned orphanage. “Aaron?” she calls out. But she doesn’t see him. “This is where Aaron usually goes whenever he’s feeling down.” she thinks to herself. Then her Morpher goes off. She takes it out and holds it up to her ear. “Yes Colonel?” she asks. “The sensors are detecting a disturbance in the city’s lower east side! Point A-523!” Stone’s voice calls out of her Morpher. “I’m on my way!” Tosha says, and turns around to leave. But as she does, a staff comes out from behind her, stopping her way. Cruciator stands next to Tosha, holding her staff up in a barring position. “Going somewhere Ranger?” she asks calmly. Tosha stares in horror. “Who are you?” she asks, in a calm, but obviously terrified tone. 

Duellator is in the city, laughing as he scares away civilians. “Stop!” Colt’s voice calls out. “Huh?” Duellator says as he turns around. Colt, Riley and Shelby all run up to him, already Morphed and wielding their Bio Power Weapons. “You’re stopping right there mutant!” Shelby says. “Rangers!” Duellator says as he laughs. “Just the people I was hoping I’d run into!” “You’ll regret those words!” Colt says, and charges forward, holding his Bio Blade up. Duellator holds his hand up and fires an energy blast from his hand. Colt takes the hit before he can get to Duellator and is knocked back. “Colt!” Riley says as he rushes to Colt’s side. Shelby jumps in front and open fires with her Bio Sniper. She fires five shots right at Duellator, but he just stands in place as if the blaster bolts are nothing. He laughs a bit. “Don’t make me laugh!” he says, and takes out his sword. He energizes his blade, engulfing it in blue energy. He slashes it in a rightward stroke at a 45 degree angle, sending a huge energy slash at the three Rangers, who take the hit and get knocked back. The three are blown away, but manage to get to their feet. “Alright guys!” Colt says in between groans. “Let’s take this fight to him!” The three take out their Electro Swords and charge forward at Duellator, who in turn charges at them with his sword raised high. 

Tosha is blown against a wall as Cruciator fires an energy blast at her, groaning in pain as she struggles up. She reaches behind her to go for her Morpher, but before she can take out her Bio Tag, Cruciator fires another energy blast at her, and Tosha is knocked down, her Morpher flying out of her hand and landing next to Cruciator, who picks it up as she laughs. “You won’t be needing this Yellow Ranger!” Tosha struggles as she gets up. Cruciator walks up to her. “You’re coming with me!” she says and fires another energy blast at Tosha. This is shown from Tosha’s point of view, fading to black as Cruciator fires. 

Tosha’s eyesight slowly starts to return, her vision blurred as her head is shown rocking back and forth. A Reptilitron is standing in front her, snapping it’s fingers in her face as she does. “She’s waking up!” Cruciator’s voice says. “Back away!” The Reptilitron does as it’s ordered and Cruciator walks up into Tosha’s vision as she finally regains complete vision. “Welcome Yellow Ranger!” she says. Tosha is shown in person again, and looks herself down, finding herself completely tied up and incarcerated, in a metal chair. Still dazed from her attack, Tosha groans weakly. “Who are you?!” she asks. “Who am I?” Cruciator asks. “That doesn’t matter! What I’ve achieved is more important! The end of the Bio Force Power Rangers. . .and the final victory of the Syndicate Space Empire!” “What do you mean?!” Tosha asks, still dazed. “I’ll let you see for yourself!” Cruciator says, and turns to a small computer console where Duellator stands. The recording of the fight shows Duellator’s fight with Colt, Riley and Shelby. 

Colt slashes at Duellator’s neck, but he parries the attack and kicks Colt back. Riley advances on him with his Crossbow for a point blank attack on his left, but Duellator easily kicks him back. Shelby attempts to do the same on his right, but Duellator knocks her Sniper off guard with his blade, then elbows her in the chest, knocking her back. Duellator raises his left hand and fires an energy blast at them. This is followed by a series shot of each Ranger flying through the air in an explosion. First Colt, then Riley, then Shelby, and as the three land, they all are forcibly de-morphed. The three struggle in pain as they struggle up. Duellator walks up to them. “Now to finish the job!” he says. Colt gets to his feet. “No!” he pleads. “Don’t do it!” Duellator doesn’t listen. Energizing his blade with blue energy, he throws who energy slashes at the three, one in a rightward stroke, the second in a leftward stroke. As the slashes hit them, the three Rangers hold their arms up, screaming as they vanish behind a fiery explosion erupting from the final slash. As the smoke from the explosion clears, the three Rangers are nowhere to be seen. Duellator walks up, laughing. “Hahahaha! That takes care of those three! Now my mistress’ plan can continue uninterrupted!” 

Tosha begins shaking in anger as she sees the recording of the fight. “NO!” she calls out, now fully conscious again. “NO! THEY’RE NOT DEAD! They can’t be!” she says, and lowers her head, almost as if she’s about to cry. “Awww. . .” Cruciator says mockingly. “Did seeing your friends get fried to death hurt you? Well don’t worry! I have another one of your friends here! He’s been wanting to see you for a while now!” she turns back. “Duellator!” she calls, and Duellator walks into the base, Aaron following him. But Aaron doesn’t look the same. With a more darker appearance, his eyes glowing red and a devious smile with fangs, Aaron is clearly not the same. “Aaron!” Tosha says. Aaron laughs evilly. “NO!” Tosha says in horror as she just looks at Aaron in shock. 

TO BE CONTINUED. . .


	14. Episode 14: A Painful Memory Part 2

A Painful Memory Part 2  
Two Reptilitrons drag Tosha into another room in the temple. Tosha groans as she struggles. Aaron walks behind the two. The four walk over to a cage. One of the Reptilitrons opens the door, and the other throws Tosha inside, Tosha groaning as she falls forward. The two Reptilitrons close the door, and one of them locks it. Tosha runs up and grabs two of the bars. “Let me out of here!” she says. The two Reptilitrons turn around and walk away. Aaron starts to walk away as well. “Aaron!” Tosha calls out. Aaron briefly stops and looks back. “You know you’re not one of them! Stop this!” Tosha says. Aaron continues to look back, but then walks away. Tosha tries to reach for him through the bars. “NO!” she says. “No no no! This can’t be happening! It can’t! It’s not!” She retreats back and bangs her head against the back of the cage, sobbing. “Colt, Riley and Shelby are gone, Aaron’s lost his mind, and I have no way of escaping from here! It’s happened. . . the Syndicate’s won!” She turns around and sinks to a sitting position, sobbing as she does. 

At the Bio Base, Stone is desperately going through the viewing monitor in the Command Center, Dawson at her side. “This is terrible!” she says. “Colt, Riley and Shelby have disappeared off the sensors! I can’t find their Morpher signals anywhere!” “What about Tosha and Aaron?” Dawson asks. “I can’t find them either! Tosha’s tracking signal is coming up. . .but it’s coming from an unknown area. And it’s very faint.” 

Tosha continues to sit in her cage, sobbing. “Colt. Riley. Shelby.” she whispers to herself. “Aaron. . .” She looks up, her eyes red. Aaron walks down next to the cage and stands guard. “Aaron!” she says. She gets up and runs over to him. “Aaron, please wake up!” she says. Reaching through the bars, she grabs Aaron by his shoulders and turns him around. “Recognize me! Please!” she says desperately. Aaron just looks forward, his eyes glowing red. “I do not recognize you human!” he says. “I am a servant of the Syndicate! My master, Cruciator, is the only one I listen to!” He pushes Tosha back, Tosha getting pushed back against the back of the cage and falling back. “I just came to check on you. My master has something in store for you. Now it’s time for me to gain my assignment to destroy Earth!” He begins to walk away. Tosha gets to her feet. She begins to bang her hands against the cage. “Aaron! Please stop!” she begs. But Aaron keeps up the stairs. Tosha looks down, flashing back to the past. 

Tosha is walking through the streets of the city, looking like she’s in her teenaged years. “Why don’t you just mind your own business creep!” a voice from nearby says. Tosha hears this and walks over. In an alley, Aaron, also in his teenaged years, is standing against a gang of four thugs, with a little girl standing behind him. “Why don’t you not pick on guys a quarter of your size?!” Aaron asks. One of the thugs gets in Aaron’s face. “You need to be taught a lesson you bastard!” he says. The others walk up to him. Aaron just stares fearlessly. “I think it’s you guys who are going to be taught a lesson!” Aaron says, and launches himself at one of the thugs, tackling him. As he does, he turns to the little girl. “GO!” he says. “RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!” The little girl nods reluctantly and runs. One of the thugs tries to chase her, but Aaron grabs him and pulls him back. “Okay now you’re gonna get it bastard!” a thug says. One throws a punch at Aaron, and he ducks, but as he tries to throw another punch at it, another thug comes up behind him and grabs his arm, twisting it behind him. Aaron groans in pain, then the thug kicks him in the back, right into the arms of another thug, who grabs Aaron by his jacket and punches him twice in the face, knocking him back. Another thug runs up and tries to punch him. But as he does, Tosha suddenly runs up and grabs him, throwing him back. The thug lies down unconscious as everyone looks up at Tosha. “That’s no way to treat someone!” Tosha says. “Just walk away bitch!” one of the thugs says. Tosha gives him a look. “Bitch?!” she asks, outraged. “Oh, now what kind of way to talk to a girl is that?! Someone should teach you bad boys some manners!” she says. The thugs charge at her. Tosha moves to the left, causing one of the thugs to run right past her and run right into a fence, falling back and lying down unconscious. Another punches at her, but she moves past him, causing him to miss, and she grabs his arm, twists it back, then punches him in the face, knocking him back and causing him to fall back unconscious. She looks at the last thug with an intimidating look on his face. The thug looks at her with terror in his eyes, then backs away slowly before turning around and sprinting away. Tosha smiles with satisfaction, then walks over to Aaron. “Hi!” she says, and offers him a hand. “I’m Tosha.” Aaron gives a disapproving look as he takes Tosha’s hand and she helps him up. “I’m Aaron.” he says. “You alright?” Tosha asks. Aaron dusts off his two sides. “I’m fine.” he says. “Now I really need to go!” “Where you going?” Tosha asks. “Somewhere other than here where there’s an annoying girl trying to chat me up!” Aaron says, though with a slight smile. Tosha giggles a bit. “You have a funny way of saying thank you Aaron!” she says. “I just saved your ass!” “Yeah.” Aaron says. “And I’d rather not be reminded!” Tosha laughs a bit. “You need to lighten up!” Aaron just rolls his eyes, still smiling slightly. “Well,” Tosha says, “since you’re busy, I’ll just go now. I was on my way to get something to eat. By myself. Unless, of course, someone wants to come with me.” she says. She starts walking away. Aaron looks after her. Then he runs forward to join her. “Wait up!” Aaron says. Tosha stops as Aaron joins her. “Maybe I should come. You know. . .maybe just to make sure you don’t get attacked by some of those other goons! Like that little girl back there!” Tosha giggles a bit. “Okay macho man!” The two walk off. 

Tosha snaps back. She looks up, then gets back up and walks over to the front of the cage, grabbing the bars. She looks forward. “I have to get out of here!” she thinks to herself. “I need to save Aaron again! Or die trying!” 

Cruciator stands in a room with Duellator at her side, Aaron standing behind them. “You did well Duellator!” Cruciator says. “With the Red, Blue, and Pink Rangers all destroyed, and the Yellow Ranger now my prisoner, there is no one alive that can stop us now!” “Yes Cruciator!” Duellator says. “Now you know what to do!” Cruciator says. “Go and give Earth a taste of what’s to come. . .while I give the Yellow Ranger a little brainwashing!” “Yes!” Duellator says, and walks off. Cruciator walks over to Aaron. “You come with me!” she says. Then she turns to two Reptilitrons. “You men too!” Aaron says nothing, but follows her. 

Tosha leans against the front of the cage, her hands against the front and her head down. Then she hears footsteps and walks up. Aaron walks down the stairs, the two Reptilitrons follow him, Cruciator taking up the rear. “Aaron!” Tosha calls out, but he doesn’t say anything. Aaron walks up to the cage and unlocks it with the keys. He opens the door and moves to the left, Tosha attempting to walk forward. The two Reptilitrons seize Tosha as she exits, grabbing her by her two arms. As Tosha struggles, one of the Reptilitrons walks behind her and takes out a pair of cuffs, which he slips onto Tosha’s hands, leaving her confined. As Tosha keeps struggling, Aaron brings up a chair, which the two Reptilitrons force her on. Cruciator walks up to Tosha and kneels down, looking Tosha straight in her face. She laughs a bit. “Yes.” she says. “I see the misery in your eyes! The pain of losing someone! Someone even more than your friends maybe! Haha! You’ll make a fine servant indeed!” Tosha gives an angry look, then spits in Cruciator’s face. Cruciator recoils, then growls. “You’re rude!” she says. “I’ll have to fix that! Hold her!” she says to the two Reptilitrons. The two grip Tosha by her shoulders, while Cruciator sinks her staff into the ground. Cruciator holds it as lightning begins to strike her staff and it begins charging. Tosha looks down. “I can’t let this happen!” she says to herself. Then she looks up. “I don’t think so!” she says. Cruciator is distracted as Tosha uses her upper body strength to launch herself up. She knocks the two Reptilitrons back, unconscious, then swings her left leg in a rightward stroke, knocking the staff away and breaking Cruciator’s concentration. Aaron moves in on Tosha, but she throws her right elbow back and knocks him back. Aaron growls in fury as he gets to his feet. Cruciator laughs. “Destroy her Green Ranger!” she says. Aaron nods and takes out his Morpher. He inserts his Bio Tag inside and then activates his Morpher immediately, Morphing. He takes out his Bio Axe and charges at Tosha. He slashes at her neck, but she ducks, then throws her two cuffed arms in a rightward stroke, hitting Aaron in the face. Aaron kicks at Tosha, knocking her back. He then moves forward and attempts to slash her with her Axe from above. Tosha, in a defensive position, holds up her arms, and Aaron’s Axe hits her cuffs, breaking the lock between them and freeing Tosha’s hand. “NO!” Cruciator says as she watches. Aaron growls as he charges forward again. He slashes at Tosha, who grabs his arm and pulls him forward, looking at him. “Aaron!” she says. “Stop this! You know I’m not your enemy!” Aaron looks down. As he does, he has a brief flashback. 

Tosha’s previous flashback of first meeting Aaron is shown as she walks up to him, holding her hand out. “Hi!” she says. “I’m Tosha!” The shot of Aaron taking her hand and getting helped up is shown. 

Aaron snaps back, then shakes his head, then keeps attacking. He elbows Tosha back. Tosha groans as she falls back. Aaron inserts his Bio Tag into his Axe and charges it to full power, lightning striking it. “Yes!” Cruciator says. Aaron slashes his Axe at Tosha in a rightward stroke. Tosha, quick thinking, jumps out of the way, hitting the wall before she lands. The slash keeps going and hits Cruciator. Unable to move in time, she takes a hard hit and gets blown away, crashing through the wall and falling back unconscious. As she does, Tosha’s Morpher suddenly falls out of her cloak before she falls back. Aaron backs down, horrified to see that he hurt Cruciator. “Huh?!” he says. Tosha looks forward. “My Morpher!” she says. She flips forward toward it. Aaron tries to move toward her, but she kicks him, knocking him back. Tosha picks up her Morpher and stands up. She inserts her Bio Tag into her Morpher and hits the activation switch. “Bio Force! Override!” she calls out, and her full Morphing sequence is shown as she Morphs. Tosha holds her hands in a fighting stance as she stands against Aaron. Aaron growls as he charges forward. He strikes at Tosha from above, but she quickly moves out of the way, grabbing his arms. “Aaron!” she says. “Please try to remember!” Aaron says nothing and knocks her back. As she falls back, Tosha looks to her left and sees Cruciator’s staff, noticing the crystal at the top. “Wait!” she says to herself. 

Tosha thinks back to when Cruciator attempted to use her staff on her. As she does, the crystal at the top of the staff starts to shine as the process begins just before Tosha interrupted it. 

“That’s it!” she says. “That crystal in the staff must be the source of the spell controlling Aaron!” she says. Aaron moves toward Tosha to attack her again, but Tosha launches herself up, ducks at the blow, then roundhouse kicks him back with her left foot. She runs toward the staff. Cruciator, who recovers, sees this. “Oh no you don’t!” she says, and fires an energy blast at Tosha with her arms. Tosha takes the hit and gets knocked back. Cruciator launches herself forward. She flips back, retrieves her staff, then fires another at Tosha through the crystal. Tosha jumps out of the way, then summons her Bio Lance. She throws a slash attack at Cruciator in a leftward stroke, but Cruciator fires an energy blast as a counter attack. The two blasts collide with each other and a huge explosion erupts, sending all three people in the room flying back. Tosha’s lance goes flying out of her hand, while Aaron falls back, dazed completely. Cruciator struggles to her feet. Tosha does as well and after recovering, she charges at Cruciator and grabs her staff. Crucaitor keeps her grip on it, and the two wrestle, fighting for control over the staff. Tosha pushes forward, and the two knock each other over, rolling over as they fight for control over it. Cruciator pushes back and rolls on top, pushing forward on her staff, trying to choke Tosha with it. Tosha struggles hard, but then pushes forward and Cruciator is knocked back. With the staff in her hand, Tosha turns it over. Cruciator sees this, and reaches out for her. “NO!” she says. “You won’t!” Tosha brings the staff up and attempts to slam it down on the ground to smash it, but before she can, Cruciator desperately fires another energy blast at her. Tosha gets knocked off the ground, the staff flying through the air. But Cruciator doesn’t notice that the diamond in the staff, loosened by all the pressure, falls out of the staff, and tumbles to the ground. Tosha gets pushed against the wall, de-morphing in the process and falling back. Cruciator runs forward in an attempt to catch the falling crystal. She even jumps and slides forward, but too late. The diamond misses her hands and falls against the ground, shattering into pieces. “NO!” she says. As this happens, Aaron, who starts to get up, suddenly groans as his body becomes surrounded by electricity. The two look toward Aaron as he’s on his feet. “Aaron?” Tosha asks. Aaron just stands there, his Axe ready in his hand. When Aaron doesn’t respond, Cruciator points toward her. “Well what are you waiting for?!” she asks. “You’re still my servant Green Ranger! Destroy her!” Tosha looks to him. Aaron nods and charges his Bio Axe to full power. “NO!” Tosha calls out. With his Axe at full power, Aaron sends a slash attack in a rightward stroke. Tosha looks away, a sad look on her face, as she prepares for death. But much to her surprise, the slash attack doesn’t hit her, but Cruciator takes the hit and gets knocked back, groaning in agony. “Huh?!” Tosha says as she looks forward, then she looks back at Aaron. Aaron falls to his knees, panting heavily as he de-morphs. “Aaron!” Tosha calls out, and rushes to his side. She grabs him by his arm as she kneels down next to him. “Are you okay?” she asks. Aaron pants heavily, but finally gets to talking. “I am now!” he says. “Thanks to you!” Tosha smiles. “Guess destroying that crystal did the trick huh?” Aaron nods. “Yeah.” he says. “And I couldn’t just kill you anyway. You saved my ass once, you know. It wouldn’t be proper to kill you when I’ve owed you all these years!” Tosha chuckles a bit. “Guess you’re right!” She helps Aaron up. “We need to hurry now Aaron!” she says. “No doubt the Syndicate has taken advantage of our absence!” “Right!” Aaron says, and the two run out, Cruciator lying down in debris and rubble unconscious. 

Duellator walks up into the city plaza with a horde of Reptilitrons behind him. “Now behold the destruction of Earth before your very eyes!” he says as he holds his arm out. “Hold it!” Tosha’s voice says. Duellator looks back as Tosha and Aaron run up. “You’re not going anywhere while we’re here!” Aaron says. Duellator laughs. “Looks like you finally got your mind back Green Ranger!” he says. “But even then, you’re too late! There’s only two of you! You’ll be no match for me!” Tosha and Aaron continue to stand their ground. Duellator laughs as he and the other Reptilitrons move forward. But then, a series of laser blasts hit the ground in front of them, knocking them back. “Huh?” Tosha says and she and Aaron turn to the left. Colt, Riley, and Shelby are walking forward, their Electro Blasters aimed at the group. They hold up their blasters in a ready position before putting them away. “Guys!” Tosha says, and she and Aaron move to join them. “Sorry we’re late to the party!” Colt says. “No.” Aaron says. “You’re just in time!” As Duellator recovers from the blast, he gasps as he sees the three. “Y-You?!” he asks. “But how! I incinerated you all!” “Or so you thought!” Shelby says. “There was a flaw in your skill!” Riley says. “A flaw that we were able to take advantage of!” 

The flashback is shown as Duellator throws his energy slashes at the three. As the first slash hits them, the Rangers take damage. The three are surrounded by fire, but thinking fast, Colt takes out a smoke bomb and sets it off, then draws his Electro Blaster. He shoots his deployable grappling hook from it, holsters his blaster, and with the grabble holding him, he grabs Riley and Shelby and uses the grapple to launch himself up, the smoke from the bomb, which was made to look like a result from the attack, covering them. The three fall onto the top of a building, breathing and coughing heavily from the smoke, but otherwise safe. 

Colt snaps back. “We were forced to shut off our Morphers in order to prevent you from tracking us here! But now that we’ve found you. . .it’s time for payback!” The five Rangers all file in line. “Like Hell is is!” Duellator says. Colt smirks as he takes out his Bio Tag. “Ready?!” he asks. “Ready!” the others reply. The Rangers all insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers, and hit the activation switches, calling out “Bio Force! Override!” The final shot of their Morphing Sequences are shown. Now fully Morphed, the five Rangers go into roll call: 

“The Fiery Soldier! Red Bio Force Ranger! Colt!”  
“The Rookie Soldier! Pink Bio Force Ranger! Shelby!”   
“The Fast Soldier! Blue Bio Force Ranger! Riley!”   
“The Strong Soldier! Green Bio Force Ranger! Aaron!”   
“The Tough Soldier! Yellow Bio Force Ranger! Tosha!”  
Colt steps forward. “As soldiers of Bio Force we strike all evil that threatens our Earth with the strength of 1000 men! Power Rangers. . .” All five Rangers strike their poses together as they all call out “Bio Force!”   
Duellator points forward. “Get them!” he orders to the Reptilitrons. The Rangers all take out their weapons. “Attack!” Colt says, and the five charge forward. “Let’s take him together Tosha!” Aaron calls out. As Colt, Riley and Shelby take on the Reptilitrons, Aaron and Tosha jump forward and launch themselves at Duellator. Aaron slashes at him in a leftward stroke. Duellator parries the attack, but then Tosha locks her Lance down on the ground and throws a kick at him with her right foot. Duellator attempts to parry the attack, but the force of the kick goes through his defense, knocking him back. Aaron charges forward, and after ducking at a blow from Duellator’s sword, he launches his left shoulder forward and knocks him back, followed by an energy slash with his Bio Axe, hitting Duellator in the stomach. Duellator is knocked back, and Aaron holds his arms out. Tosha jumps forward and off of Aaron’s shoulders. She launches herself at Duellator, and lunges her Lance forward, stabbing him right in the chest. Duellator groans in pain as he backs down. “What is this?!” he says. “You can’t push me back!” Aaron runs up next to Tosha. “Now to take him out!” Aaron says. “Right!” Tosha says. A split-screen shows both Tosha and Aaron inserting their Bio Tags into their weapons. Standing together, Aaron kneels forward as he holds his Axe in a charging position, while Tosha stands directly behind him, spinning her lance in a circular movement as lightning strikes it and it charges to full power. The two throw energy slash attacks at Duellator simultaneously, the two attacking coming together and hitting Duellator hard. Duellator groans in pain as he drops his sword and clutches his stomach in pain. He falls forward, vanishing in a fiery explosion. Aaron launches himself up in a cheering position. “Alright!” he says. “We did it!” he says. “Yeah.” Tosha says. The other Rangers run up and join them. “You guys are so cool!” Shelby says excitedly. “Well done guys!” Colt says. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ahsoka takes out the laser control blaster. She groans in disgust. “Why does it always have to fall to me in the end?” she asks. She pulls the trigger.

Duellator’s body is zapped with the lasers, growing to giant size. The Rangers look up. Colt takes out his Morpher. “Colonel!” he calls out. “It’s Zord time!” 

“You got it Colt!” Stone says from the Bio Base. “And it’s good to see that you guys are back! You had me worried!” 

The Rangers look up as both the Bio Zords and the Battle Zords ride up into the city. The Rangers jump forward. First Tosha and Aaron are seen in the cockpits of their Bio Zords, and Colt is seen landing in the cockpit of his Battle Zord. The final shot of the Bio Force Megazord sequence is shown with the Bio Jet docking with the other Zords is shown. “Bio Force Megazord!” Tosha and Aaron call out as a split-screened shot of them is shown. Then the final shot of the Bio Battle Megazord is shown, with the two arms linking up. “Bio Battle Megazord!” Colt calls out as he’s shown in the cockpit. Both Megazords stand against Duellator, the Bio Force Megazord taking out it’s sword. The three all walk, circling each other. Then the two move forward. The Bio Force Megazord slashes at Duellator’s neck with it’s sword, but he ducks and returns the slash, knocking it back. He brings his sword up in an upward slash and slashes the Megazord, knocking it down. He pins it with his foot. Each of the Rangers are shown in their cockpit as they shutter violently and sparks spew from them. “Hang on guys!” Colt says and pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Battle Megazord moves forward and attempts to slash at Duellator with it’s saw. Duellator looks up and grabs the saw with his free hand, flipping the Megazord over his head and knocking it down. “Ugh!” Colt says as his cockpit shutters and sparks fly. “Colt!” Shelby says. “Take this!” Riley says, and the Bio Force Megazord swings it’s Saber upward, slashing Duellator in the neck and knocking him back. The Megazord gets to it’s feet, and the Bio Battle Megazord stands next to it. Duellator recovers and fires an energy blast at the two Megazords, and both Megazords take the hit and get knocked back. A four-way shot of all the Rangers groaning as their cockpits shutter and sparks fly is shown, then a shot of Colt in the same way. 

At the Bio Base, Stone is going through the schematics for the two Megazords, then something comes up on the console, the words displaying COMPLETED. “Got it!” she says, then leans toward the microphone for the communicator. “Rangers!” she calls out. “I’ve completed the final piece of your Megazords combining sequencing!” 

“Huh?!” Colt asks in the cockpit. 

“I’ve increased the power in both power boosters allowing you to combine your Megazords. And thanks to the added power, you should now be able to combine all 10 Zords to form one powerful Megazord!” Stone says. 

Each of the Rangers listen to Stone’s message. “Seriously?!” Aaron asks. “We’ve never done that before though!” Shelby says. “I don’t know if we’d be able to handle it!” “Well it’s worth a try guys!” Colt says. “I say we go for it!” 

Stone types in keys on the console. “Alright Rangers!” she says. “You’re go for re-sequencing! Colt! Riley! Engage your Morphers to the console!” 

“Right!” Colt and Riley say, and take out their Morphers, engaging them onto the control panels for their Zords. “I’m sending you the codes now guys!” Stone’s voice says. “Got it!” Colt says, and types in the code 5, 7, 1, 9, #. “Right!” Riley says, and types in code 4, 3, 0, 8 #. “Engaging sequence!” the two say. With that, the Bio Battle Megazord disengages into it’s five components and roll forward, while the Bio Force Megazord runs forward. Colt moves forward on his control stick. “Battle Zords! Drill! Cannon! Move into position!” The Battle Drill and Battle Cannon both roll forward. The Battle Cannon raises it’s cannon’s up, leaving an opening, and the Battle Drill does the same with it’s drill, leaving both pointing upward in the front. “Tank! Saw!” Colt calls out as he twists his stick again. “Go!” he says. The Battle Tank and Battle saw both move into position. The Battle Tank’s barrel retracts in and the treads fold in, and the Battle Saw retracts it’s saw and folds in it’s treads as well. “Let’s go guys!” Riley says and pushes forward on the controls. The Bio Force Megazord runs forward and links up with the Battle Cannon and Battle Drill, it’s feet attaching to the Zords by docking with the openings. Then it’s arms fold into it’s shoulders and the Battle Tank and Battle Saw link up as the arms. With their barrel and saw folded in, fists deploy from the front end of the two Zords. “Battle Bomber!” Colt calls out and the Battle Bomber comes in as Colt pushes forward on his control stick. The Bomber hovers above the Megazord, and the front end folds out. With an opening in the center of the Bomber, it docks with the Megazord, the front cockpit end of the Battle Bomber becoming a chest plate for the Megazord, while the wings and back in link up to the back of the Megazord. Then the top end of the Battle Bomber folds over the head of the Bio Force Megazord, a new head appearing over it. The new Megazord poses as it’s transformation is completed. “Mega Bio Battlezord!” the Rangers all call out. 

At the Bio Base, Stone and Dawson look at the main computer as the new schematics for the new Megazord appear on the screen, the words COMPLETED TRANSFORMATION appearing. Stone smiles as she types in a new code on the computer. 

Aaron presses a green button on his control panel. “Time to go for a ride!” he says. Then the front view area of his cockpit opens, and his control panel folds up and retreats inside. Aaron holds his arms to his side. The back of his cockpit opens, and his chair slides back, then slides up the opening. “Alright!” he shouts out. 

At the Bio Base, the inner schematics of the Mega Bio Battlezord are shown as the five Rangers in their cockpit chairs are all shown coming together, rising up. 

In a brand new cockpit, all five of the Rangers’ seats rise up. The cockpit features all five Rangers in a straight line in the order of Shelby, Riley, Colt, Aaron and Tosha from left to right. Each cockpit chair features its Rangers’ Bio Tag symbol right in front of them, and each a stripe running down the front, the stripe the color of the corresponding Ranger. And in the very back of the cockpit is the Bio Force Logo. “We’re in!” Colt says as all five Rangers arrive in the cockpit. And as they do, the front ends of the control panels open up, and the Rangers’ control panels all deploy. The Rangers all look around their new cockpit, happy to see each other all together now. “Sweet!” Riley says. “This is so cool!” Shelby says excitedly. “Nice ride!” Tosha says. “Didn’t think we could fit us all in here!” Aaron says. “Awesome!” Colt says. The camera pulls back to reveal the cockpit at the top of the Megazord, all the Rangers now present. “Alright guys!” Colt says. “Let’s finish this!” Duellator recovers and looks up. He growls in fury. “Nice trick!” he says. “A pity I’ll have to wreck it!” “Go!” Colt says and pushes forward on the stick. The Mega Bio Battlezord walks forward. Duellator fires four energy blasts at it, but it walks right through it, not taking any damage. “Fire!” Colt says, and the Mega Bio Battlezord raises it’s right arm. The Battle Tank’s barrel extends and open fires at Duellator, knocking him back with five blasts. “Cannon Lasers!” Tosha says, pulling her trigger. As the Mega Bio Battlezord keeps coming, the Battle Cannon’s cannons mounted on it’s right leg extend out and open fire, knocking him back. “Drill blast!” Shelby says. She pulls the trigger. On the Megazord’s left leg, the Battle Drill’s drill extends out and launches the drill forward as a missile, the Drill hitting Duellator and knocking him back again. Duellator growls. “Damn you!” he says, and sends an energy slash at it. “Whoa!” Aaron says, and pulls up on his trigger. The Battle Bomber’s engines ignite and the Mega Bio Battlezord takes off in flight, flying above. “Alright!” Colt says. “Saber slash attack!” he says as he points forward. The Mega Bio Battlezord summons the Bio Force Megazord Saber and swoops down. As it nears Duellator, it pulls up and then flies past Duellator, slashing it with it’s Saber. Duellator groans in pain. “Now for the finisher!” Colt says. The Mega Bio Battlezord turns back, and starts glowing with energy as it charges to full power. “FULL POWER!” all five Rangers call out as they point forward. Still above Duellator, the Mega Bio Battlezord holds its arms out. “Fire!” Colt calls out and the Mega Bio Battlezord fires 10 energy blasts, each the color of one of the Zords in combo. The blasts all come together and strike at Duellator. Duellator groans in pain as he drops his sword and clutches his stomach in pain. The Mega Bio Battlezord lands on the ground as Duellator falls back in a fiery explosion. 

As Duellator falls, Cruciator struggles up just in time to see her ally go down. “NO!” she says. “Duellator!” 

The Mega Bio Battlezord looks on at it’s victory. “Yeah!” everyone cheers. “We did it!” Aaron says. 

“Your Highness!” Cruciator says. “You have to forgive me! I did not see this coming! Please give me one more chance!” “NO!” Sion says. “You knew what your mission was! You were supposed to destroy those Rangers and you promised me success in your plan. And you failed! You’re no better than Miseria and Diritor! Now be gone! You are banished from this ship. . .and have no place in this Empire!” “But. . .” Cruciator says. “Be gone or die!” Sion says. Vulkar moves in on her with his sword drawn. Cruciator recoils in fear, then runs off the bridge. 

This cuts to Cruciator walking toward a mountain, standing on it and looking out into the distance. “The Yellow Ranger. . .” she says. “She will pay dearly for foiling my plans! Then I’ll show that idiot son of the Emperor how capable I really am! I will!” She walks off in a huff. 

Aaron and Tosha are walking together across a beach. “So. . .” Aaron begins. “I did have you scared a little huh?” Tosha giggles a bit. “Well. . .maybe.” Tosha says. “Come on Tosha!” Aaron says, “Admit it! The macho man finally scared you!” “Well then you can consider us even!” Tosha says. “What do you mean?” “You remember!” Tosha says. “Ever since we first met, I’ve always been saving your ass! Everyday I’ve been saving you. . .now, for once, you actually saved me!” Aaron smiles. “Yeah. . .I guess I did!” The two laugh. “Want to go and get a bite to eat?” Aaron asks. “Yeah!” Tosha says. “But no steak!” “OH COME ON!” Aaron says, and as the two run back to the Bio Force truck, they start to argue again as the camera pans to the sky.


	15. Episode 15: Loyalty and Love

Loyalty and Love  
Aaron walks into the briefing room, his hair messed up as he yawns. The other Rangers, who were waiting for him, are sitting at their seats. “About time you joined the party!” Tosha says. Aaron groans. “Where’s Colonel?” he asks. “And why’d he call us in so early on a Saturday morning?” “I don’t know!” Riley says. “But it’s probably something really important!” Shelby says. “Especially if it’s on a Saturday morning!” Dawson walks in. The Rangers snap to attention. “Sir!” they all say simultaneously. “As you were.” Dawson says. The Rangers relax. “So what do you need us to do Colonel?” Shelby asks. Dawson stands directly in front of the Rangers. “Take the day off!” Dawson asks. The Rangers all look at him in surprise. “Wait what?” Colt asks. “I said take the day off!” Dawson says. “Are you serious Colonel?” Riley asks. Dawson nods with a smile. “Yes!” he says. “You five have been working very hard these past few months. You need a day to relax! So Lieutenant Colonel and I have decided that today is a good day!” “But. . .” Colt begins. “That’s an order!” Dawson says with a smile. “Yes sir!” Aaron says happily. Dawson gives a nod and a smile as he leaves the room. “Wow!” Tosha says. “Colonel actually gave us a day off!” Shelby says. “But what to do?!” Riley asks. “We could always go out shopping!” Tosha says. “Or we can catch a movie and then grab something to eat!” Aaron says. “Why don’t we all just go out together!” Shelby says. “Well whatever we’re going to do,” Colt says, “let’s just get ready to go out first!” Everyone excitedly runs out of the briefing room. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ahsoka is walking through one of the halls on the ship. As she does, she has a flashback of an earlier moment on the ship. 

Ahsoka is speaking with Sion on the bridge. “Your plans have been failing me so far Captain!” Sion says angrily. “That weapon you keep insisting will help us destroy the Rangers continuously fails us! It’s because of you that plans continue to fail ultimately!” “But Your Highness. . .” Ahsoka begins. “SILENCE!” Sion says. “Your skills as a scientist are so far proving to be less than what my father said they’d be! If only I had Major Verrox! Look at what’s he’s given me!” He gestures to Vulkar, who’s just standing at Sion’s side. “Your Highness. . .” Ahsoka starts. “ENOUGH!” he interrupts again. “Leave this bridge now! And do not return until I call for you again!” “Yes Lord!” Ahsoka says quietly. Then walks off the bridge. 

Ahsoka leans her head against a wall as she stops, sobbing slightly. As she does, an armored warrior mutant walks up to her. “Ahsoka!” he says. Ahsoka looks up with a start. “Commander Insidior!” she says. “What are you doing here?!” “Apparently catching further proof in why I must go through with my plan!” Insidior responds. “What plan?!” Ahsoka asks curiously. “Do you even have to ask?” Insidior asks. Ahsoka just looks at him. “Look Ahsoka,” Insidior begins, “you and I both know that His Highness Prince Sion is not capable of commanding this invasion! Even His Majesty Emperor Agolian believes so. He gave that bastard command of this invasion simply because he felt that Earth would be an easy target to invade! And even then, why do you think that he sent General Ragnos to accompany him?! He obviously has so little faith in his son that he has to rely on the presence of the Syndicate’s most powerful officer just to give himself some hope that this invasion will go well! And look at where we are now! Sion is delaying our progress with his own personal insane obsession with destroying these Power Rangers! We shouldn’t even have to be bothering with them! We could have easily taken over Earth by now! But His Highness Sion is obsessing over killing these Power Rangers! And he can’t even do that successfully! He’s an incompetent commander! General Ragnos must be in command of this invasion! Not him! And if General Ragnos’ loyalty to His Majesty won’t let him kill Prince Sion, then someone else must do it! Even if it means execution!” Ahsoka pushes Insidior back. “How dare you speak that way?!” she says. “You talk of treason on levels never approached since before Agolian took the throne! I could turn you into His Highness now and have you executed!” “And what then?!” Insidior asks. “You’d expect Sion to thank you? Or perhaps show a sign of appreciation to you?” Ahsoka looks down. “Don’t think I don’t know why you mindlessly follow Prince Sion’s orders despite his constant mistreatment to you!” Insidior says. “You love him! And your love for him is so strong that all the pain, all the insults and all the physical abuse you receive from him seems to completely disappear!” Ahsoka continues to look down. “You loyally follow Sion!” Insidior says. “You create weapons for him! You assist him in all his plans. You support him! You’d give your life by choice! And how does he repay you?! He continues to abuse you! He blames you for his own failures! He shows you nothing but constant mistreatment! He sees you as nothing more than a slave! He doesn’t even acknowledge you as an equal! You risk your life for him! But he would never do the same for you! He would gladly give your life away! He would have you killed without even briefly thinking about it! With no appreciation of what you’ve done for him!” Ahsoka looks up. “My following of Sion is not a matter of love!” she says. “It’s a matter of loyalty!” Insidior laughs. “You honestly think that I’d believe that?!” he asks. “No one in their right mind would put up with all that you go through simply for the sake of loyalty! If General Ragnos were the one in command, you would not be mistreated over such nonsense!” “SHUT UP!” Ahsoka says. She kicks Insidior back and he gets pushed up against the wall. Ahsoka draws her whip weapon from behind her. “I would take this and choke you to death right now!” she says. “And show you the fate of all those who dare to even think of crossing His Highness Sion!” Insidior takes advantage of the pause and kicks Ahsoka back, Ahsoka falling back and falling onto the floor. Insidior looks down at her. “But you won’t!” Insidior says with a laugh. “Because you know deep down that you’d probably have some better sense of appreciation if Prince Sion was not in command!” Ahsoka groans as she struggles up. “I would have thought that you would have your eyes opened by now on why Prince Sion must be overthrown! But I guess I was wrong! I’ll just have to see to Sion’s death myself! Won’t be that big of a problem though!” He draws a sword from his left hip. “Do yourself a favor and don’t get in my way!” he tells to Ahsoka, then walks off, leaving Ahsoka to watch after him as she groans in pain. 

The Bio Force truck drives up to a local amusement park. Tosha gets out of the driver’s seat, Colt out of the front and Aaron, Riley and Shelby out of the back. Colt looks up. “What is this place?” he asks. Aaron pats him on the back. “Come on Colt!” he says. “Don’t tell me that Bio Force has had you so held up that you’ve never seen an actual theme park!” “Well. . .no!” Colt says. Everyone looks at Colt in disbelief. “We have so much to show you then!” Shelby says. “Yeah come on!” Riley says and the four run in, Aaron dragging Colt behind him. 

Ahsoka kneels down before Sion on his throne. “You’re sure about this?” Sion asks. “Yes.” Ahsoka says. “Commander Insidior spoke to me! He plans to have you killed!” Sion laughs. “Very interesting!” he says. “I’m not surprised! There are many people who would gladly have me killed! Ahsoka! I’m giving you the assignment to have this traitor eliminated!” “Yes Your Highness!” Ahsoka says happily. “Go then Captain!” Sion says. “And don’t return until he’s eliminated!” “As you wish my Lord!” Ahsoka says. She gets up and walks off the bridge. As she’s off, Sion looks after her. “Perhaps Ahsoka isn’t entirely useless!” he says. Vulkar nods. “Yes my Lord!” he says. 

Ahsoka teleports onto Earth at the beach. “You can’t hide for long traitor!” she says. “Whose hiding?” a voice calls out. Ahsoka looks to her left. “Huh?” she asks, and a blade is seeing flying at her. Ahsoka takes the hit and gets knocked off her feet. Insidior catches his sword as it flies back into his hand and he walks up to Ahsoka. “You’re so predictable at times Ahsoka!” Ahsoka struggles. “His Highness Sion has assigned me to have you eliminated! And I intend to do it!” she says. Insidior laughs. “I see he still has you brainwashed!” he says. “Do you really think that by destroying me you’ll change your appearance in that bastard’s eyes! Face it Ahsoka! No matter what you do, he’ll never think any better of you! Your feelings for him will never be mutual!” “SHUT UP!” Ahsoka says. “You clearly don’t know anything about me Insidior!” She looks down. “I owe more to His Highness than you can ever imagine!” She has a flash to the past. 

As Ahsoka’s flashback is shown, her voice is over the events. A slightly younger version of Ahsoka is shown running through the streets of the Syndicate homeworld, a group of mutant thugs chasing her through an alley in a huge city. “I lost my family to poverty during the reign of Emperor Aigroth!” she says. “I was forced to live my life in nothing but fear and poverty! I literally had to gamble on money and other. . .things just to live!” A shot of Ahsoka sitting at a poker table, smoking a cigarette is shown. “But the gambling got out of control. I owed so much debt! Those I owed all that money to finally got to me! They all tried to kill me!” This cuts to a shot of Ahsoka getting pushed up against a wall in an alley, rain pouring down. Two mutant thugs are standing against her, one taking out a knife. Then a squad of Reptilitrons come up and attack the two just before they can attack Ahsoka. As the two are knocked away, Ahsoka turns to her left, seeing Sion standing next to her, lowering his arm, which was pointed forward. Like Ahsoka, Sion appears as a slightly younger version of himself. “But His Highness found me!” Ahsoka continues. “Emperor Agolian had only just taken the throne. Sion took me in. He used his political influence to put an end to all the gambling debts I owed! He gave me a position as one of His Majesty’s servants! He even put me through school to become the scientist I am today and used his influence to help me become a Captain in the Syndicate military!” As she says this, first a shot of Sion is shown walking over to Ahsoka and offering her a hand. Then a shot of Ahsoka standing next to him on his seat in the throne room is shown, then a shot of Ahsoka studying in a book. 

Ahsoka snaps back. “I am the person I am today. . .all because of His Highness!” she says. “I would be nothing without his help! I owe everything to him! That is why I continue to follow him today! It’s not about love! It’s about loyalty!” Insidior continues to stand firm. “Are you done yet?” he asks, clearly not impressed. “Excuse me?” Ahsoka says. “You’re pathetic Captain!” Insidior says. “I’ll admit that you do have a valid reason to at least have some loyalty to Sion, but admit it! You love Prince Sion! And it’s your love for him that is what make you continue to stand by him! If you had any sense of self-respect, you’d have killed him by now! You’re far more intelligent than him! He’s always been sheltered by his father! He has no experience in fighting, let alone even commanding an invasion! You’ve had to work all your life just to live and to get to where you are now! Yes you had help from him! But you worked for everything that you have! Just like all the other people in our Empire that are at where they are now! His Majesty Emperor Agolian! General Ragnos! Me! All the mutant commanders! Sion was just a lucky bastard who was born to His Majesty! How is it right that Sion treat you like his subordinate when you’ve gone through far more than he could ever imagine?!” Ahsoka looks down. Insidior holds his hand out. “You know deep down that you want this Captain!” he says. “I could kill Sion right now! Overthrow him! And give General Ragnos rightful control over this invasion! Then you’ll get the respect you deserve! You’ll no longer have to be Prince Sion’s bitch!” Ahsoka takes out her whip weapon. “SHUT UP!” she says loudly and angrily, and flings her whip right at Insidior. The whip wraps over his foot and she pulls it forward, causing him to fall forward. Ahsoka calls the whip back and puts it away. Then she holds her arms out, revealing two bladed tonfa weapons. Insidior groans as he gets to his feet. “Fine!” he says. “If you’re so loyal to Sion that you’d even kill me just to keep him in power. . .then, I’m sorry Ahsoka.” H reaches across his body and draws his sword. He holds it up, pointed at Ahsoka. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to die before I can overthrow him!” As the two circle each other, preparing to fight, Sion walks up, viewing the fight from a nearby mountain. “Let’s see how well Ahsoka proves herself this time!” he says to himself. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos walks onto the bridge, where Sion’s throne is empty and Vulkar is still standing by. “Where is His Highness?” he asks. “His Highness is indisposed right now General.” Vulkar says calmly as he continues to stand at attention. Ragnos nods. “In that case,” he says, “while His Highness is out on other business, I’ll deal with the Rangers!” He turns back. “Fireclaw?!” he calls. The doors of the bridge open and a wolverine-like fiery-appearing mutant walks onto the bridge. “You called General?!” he asks. “Yes!” Ragnos says. “I want you to deploy to Earth, find those Power Rangers, and destroy them! And be sure to do it before His Highness returns!” “You got it General!” Fireclaw says with a thumbs up. 

The Rangers all exit a rollercoaster ride. Colt looks completely dizzy, but incredibly hyped up. “THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!” he says excitedly. “I haven’t felt that much intensity since. . .I can’t even remember!” The other Rangers smile. “Glad to see that you know how to kick back sometimes Colt!” Aaron says. “YEAH!” Colt says, clearly overly hyped. Before anyone else can say anything, they hear screaming in the distance. Colt looks to the left. “That sounds like trouble!” he says. “We’d better check it out!” He runs forward. “So much for our day off!” Aaron says as he follows behind with the other Rangers. 

Not too far from the Rangers in the theme park, Fireclaw walks up, scaring civilians away. “Yoohoo?! Rangers?!” he says mockingly. “Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!” “Hey!” Colt’s voice says, and the five Rangers all run up and stand in place, ready to fight. “Oh goody!” Fireclaw says. “Now it’s on to business!” “How dare you interrupt our day off mutant?!” Aaron asks indignantly. “You’ll pay for this!” Colt takes out his Bio Tag and his Morpher. “Ready?!” he calls out. The Rangers hold up theirs at the ready. “Ready!” they say. The Rangers insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches, calling out “Bio Force! Override!” and their full Morphing Sequences are shown as they transform. The Rangers take out their Electro Swords. “Attack!” Colt calls out, and the five charge at Fireclaw. 

Insidior launches himself forward and slashes at Ahsoka from above. Ahsoka parries the attack by crossing her two blades, then fights back by pushing forward, slashing back. Insidior falls back to the ground and struggles up. “Very impressive!” he says. “But not nearly enough to defeat me!” He sends an energy slash at Ahsoka, but she jumps out of the way, dodging the attack. She lands, and kneeling down, she rapidly slashes her blades at Insidior several times, sending a series of several slash attacks at Insidior. Insidior, with a few quick slashes, deflects two slashes, then jumps forward, dodging the other slashes. He brings himself forward at Ahsoka, slashing at Ahsoka in a leftward stroke. Ahsoka holds up her left blade and parries it, before throwing a spinning heel at Insidior. Insidior blocks the kick, then makes a return slash. Landing on her feet just in time, Ahsoka ducks at the blow, then throws her left fist into Insidior’s stomach with a leftward movement, slashing it with her blade. Insidior is knocked back, groaning in pain. Ahsoka gets up. “How’s that for not enough?!” she asks triumphantly. “You’ll change your tune!” Insidior says, and throws another energy slash at Ahsoka again. Ahsoka holds up her blades in a defensive position, and the force of the slash pushes her back far before she takes the hit, the increased pressure adding in more force to the slash and sending her flying back and up against a wall. Insidior lowers his sword, laughing. “Had enough yet?” he asks. Ahsoka struggles up. “Not. . .by. . .a long shot!” she says in between groans. She charges forward at Insidior, growling. 

Back at the amusement park, Colt charges forward at Fireclaw, locking his Bio Blade with his claw weapons mounted on his arms. Colt twists them to the left, then elbows Fireclaw in the face, knocking him back. As Fireclaw is forced back, Riley and Shelby, behind him, aim their Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper at him, open firing at him. Fireclaw takes several blasts as he’s pushed back. Then, from his left, Aaron launches himself at him, and Tosha does the same on his left. The two strike him with both their Bio Lance and Bio Axe on both sides, and taking the slash attacks, Fireclaw groans in pain as he takes both attacks. Fireclaw groans in severe pain as he retreats back. Shelby and Riley advance on him and both throw spinning heel kicks at him, knocking him back. He groans in pain. “I never expected you guys to be this strong!” he says. “We just don’t appreciate mutant scum like you interrupting our days off!” Riley says. “Let’s end this already!” Aaron says. The Rangers combine their weapons together and activate the Bio Blaster. Colt holds it up. “Bio Blaster!” he calls out, and points it forward as the other Rangers take their usual positions , Tosha and Shelby kneeling at the front while Aaron and Riley take the sides. Colt takes out his Bio Tag and inserts it inside. As he does, he calls out “Bio Tag! Set!” The Rangers aim the Bio Blaster directly at Fireclaw. “Fire!” Colt calls out and pulls the trigger. The Bio Blaster fires, and Fireclaw groans in agony and pain as he takes the hit and then falls back, vanishing in a fiery explosion. The Rangers look on, Colt chuckling a bit as he gives a two finger salute. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ragnos sees this. He groans slightly, annoyed. “I should have known that Fireclaw would have been no match for the Rangers. . .” he says to himself. “No uses making him grow. I’ll just pretend this didn’t happen!” he walks off the bridge. “But I’d better come up with an even better plan next time!” he says to himself. 

Insidior sends another slash at Ahsoka, who gets knocked back from the slash attack and goes flying until she hits a wall. She groans in pain. Insidior laughs at this. “Perhaps I was wrong!” he says to Ahsoka. “Maybe you are completely useless! Maybe Sion’s mistreatment of you is justified! This is the best you can do against me?! Pathetic!” Ahsoka gets to her feet, hearing Sion’s words in her head. “You’re pathetic Captain!” his voice says. “If only I had Major Verrox!” Ahsoka looks at Insidior, clutching her fists in pain. “I’ll make you eat those words!” she says and charges forward, growling like a mad woman. She reaches him, throwing a series of slashes at Insidior. First at the left with her right arm, then at the right with her left arm, then bringing up both her arms in an upward slash, striking him upward and dealing damage. She roundhouse kicks him with her right foot, knocking him back again, then throws two more punches at him, first with her left then with her right. As she does this, Sion looks on with interest. “Very good Captain!” he says. Insidior is knocked back against a wall, groaning in pain. He looks forward. Ahsoka claps her two blades together, the force energizing them. With her weapons energized, she throws an cross-slash attack in an “X” shape at Insidior with her two blades. The attack hits Insidior and he groans in pain and agony as the blast blows him away. He sword goes flying out of his hand and he get pushed back until he lands on the ground, groaning in pain. He sword falls through the air until it lands in the ground. Insidior holds his hand up, then falls back. “Hmm!” Ahsoka says as she walks forward. She puts her two bladed weapons away and takes up Insidior’s sword. She walks up to him and holds the blade at his neck. “How’s this for not being good enough?!” she asks again. She looks up, to see Sion watching her. Sion nods at her with approval. “Lord Sion!” she says. “Now watch as I execute this traitor!” She looks down at Insidior. “In the name of His Majesty Emperor Agolian himself, and by his son, Lord Prince Sion, I, Captain Ahsoka, sentence you to die by the charge of high treason and the intention of murdering my Lord!” She raises up her blade, ready to bring it down in a slash attack. “Wait!” Insidior says. Ahsoka stops. “You don’t have to do this!” Insidior says. “It’s not too late Ahsoka! You could kill Prince Sion right now! You know that even after you do this, Prince Sion will never look upon you any differently than he already does. He still looks at you as a pawn! A slave! A subordinate! If you can defeat me, then why not use the same strength to kill Sion?! You can have happiness!” Ahsoka looks down. Once again, she hears Sion’s voice in her head. “You’re pathetic Captain!” his voice says. “If only I had Major Verrox! You’re a disgrace to this Empire!” Ahsoka looks up at Sion, who just stands there, not afraid at all. “Yes!” Insidior says. “You know you want to do it Ahsoka! He’s there now! Defenseless! And here you are, holding my weapon. You could strike him down now! Kill him! And then you’d no longer have to worry about all the abuse and criticism he gives you! Think of how wonderful that would be! Think of how glamorous it sounds!” Ahsoka looks back down. Once again, some of Sion’s words echo in her head. “YOU’RE PATHETIC CAPTAIN!” he says, this time much louder. Insidior laughs. “You know you want to do this! JUST DO IT ALREADY! KILL SION!” he says. Ahsoka looks up at Sion one last time. Then she looks down. “No!” she says, and she grabs Insidior by his chest and pulls him up. “You obviously don’t know just how important my debt to Sion is!” She energizes Insidior’s blade and lunges it forward, stabbing him right in the chest, green blood pouring from the wound as he groans in pain. “My life belongs to Sion!” Ahsoka says. “My life is being at his side! And nothing else!” She laughs as she backs down. “NO!” Insidior says as he groans in pain and agony. He falls forward and vanishes in a fiery explosion, Ahsoka just turning around and walking away, showing no remorse. As she does, Sion looks up. “Yes!” he says. Then he turns around and teleports away. 

The Rangers all walk into the Bio Base, all of them carrying ice cream cones. “That was great!” Shelby says. “Yeah! Had the time of our life!” Aaron says. As they walk into the Command Center, Dawson and Stone are shown standing at the main console, then turn back to see the Rangers. “Hello Rangers!” Dawson says happily. “You guys have a good day?” Stone asks. “Yeah we did!” Tosha says. “What’d you guys do?” Stone asks. “Oh you know.” Colt says. “Rode a rollercoaster, had a few nice rides, fought off a mutant, then went out for ice cream. Just a usual day! Nothing special!” Everyone laughs. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Ahsoka kneels before Sion on his throne, Vulkar and Ragnos off the bridge. “You did well Captain!” Sion says. “You eliminated that traitor and did a good service to this Empire!” “Thank you my Lord!” Ahsoka says. “And let it be known that there will never be one moment where my loyalty to you will be in question! I live to be at your side Lord Sion!” Sion chuckles. “That is very good to know Captain!” he says. “You proved today that you may not be as useless as I originally thought you were! For that, I am very impressed!” “Thank you my Lord!” Ahsoka says again. “You are dismissed Captain!” “Yes Lord!” Ahsoka says, and she gets to her feet. As she walks off the bridge, she once again hears Sion’s voice in her head. “YOU’RE PATHETIC CAPTAIN!” he says. Then she hears Insidior’s voice. “You could kill him right now! You know you want to do it Ahsoka!” he says. Ahsoka shakes her head and keeps walking. “I live to please Sion!” she says to herself. And she walks off the bridge as we fade to black.


	16. Episode 16: Attack from the Deep

Attack from the Deep  
Stone walks into the Bio Base Command Center, carrying a small stack of papers in her hands. She walks over to the main console computer, sets the paper down. She starts typing in the data on the papers into the console, when suddenly, a notification noise goes off, the words INCOMING TRANSMISSION appearing on the viewing monitor screen. She gives a confused look. “That’s odd!” she says. “How can we be receiving a message from Bio Force territory?” She turns back. “Colonel?!” she calls. “You need to see this.” Dawson rushes into the Command Center and runs up to Stone at the main console. “What is it?” he asks. “The communication system is receiving an incoming transmission from Bio Force Headquarters on planet KO-35!” “That’s impossible!” Dawson says. “Headquarters was reported to have been taken over by the Syndicate months ago!” “I know.” Stone says. “But I’d better bring it up.” She types in a code on the computer, and an old man, probably in his 50s or 60s, and dressed in an officer’s uniform appears on the screen. The old man is highly decorated and his shoulders feature a Six-Star rank insignia of General. “Bio Force Earth Branch!” the old man calls out. “This is General Samuel Hale! Supreme Commander of all Bio Force Operations!” Dawson and Stone both look on with surprise. “Listen to me!” Hale says on the screen. “By the time you see this message, Bio Force Headquarters will probably have fallen by now! You must know now that with the Bio Morphers in your possession, you are the universe’s only hope now in fighting the Syndicate! To assist you in your fight, I am sending you. . .” but before he can finish, the transmission cuts out and nothing but static is heard. “Sending us what?!” Stone asks desperately. She starts typing in codes into the main keyboard, trying to widen the range of the signal. “What happened?!” Dawson asks. “I don’t know!” Stone says, “but the signal is gone! We can’t get the message back!” “But what was he going to send us?!” Dawson asks. Stone keeps on typing on the keyboard. “I’m going to try and replay the message. Maybe I can widen the range of the signal, then we may be able to see the rest of the message!” “Try everything you can!” Dawson says. 

Deep in space, a small Blackbird jet-like ship is flying through space, a blue vortex surrounding the ship. Inside the cockpit, two people are inside, one sitting in the pilot’s seat, and the other standing next to him. Their backs are to the camera. “Approaching Planet Earth!” a computerized voice says. “Blackbird Zord to be within sight of Planet Earth in one hour!” The two people remain silent. The ship continues to soar through the blue vortex. 

The Bio Force truck rides up to the beach and all of the Rangers get out, all of them dressed in beach attire. “Such a beautiful day!” Tosha says as she looks up to the cloudless sky with a shining sun. “It was really nice of Colonel to give us some more time off!” Aaron says. “Yeah!” Colt says. “And there’s always fun at the beach!” Shelby says. The Rangers all race toward the beach, though Riley stays back for a second. He looks down as he has a brief flashback. 

Riley remembers his fight with Vulkar again. The two cross blades. “IDIOT HUMAN!” Vulkar says. “THERE IS NO BRANDON!” 

Riley snaps back. Colt looks back and then runs back to Riley. “You okay man?” he asks. Riley looks up. “Oh yeah!” he says. “Just thinking.” “Still thinking about your friend?” Colt asks. “Yeah.” Riley says. He keeps talking as he and Colt walk forward. “I don’t know why I keep thinking about it.” he says. “But I really wish that I knew how to get Brandon back.” “You worry too much Riley!” Colt says. “We need to hang loose right now! Enjoy ourselves while we can!” “Yeah!” Riley says with a smile. “I guess you’re right!” The two run forward to join the others on the beach. As the Rangers are all running around, Aaron and Tosha taking out surfboards, something from under the water is shown watching the Rangers. The camera pans underwater, revealing a squid-like mutant. “Yes!” he says. “The Rangers have come just as His Highness suspected! Now I can attack the Rangers when they least expect it! And by the time they even realize what’s going on, it will be far too late!” he laughs silently to himself. Back on the beach, Aaron walks up to Riley and hands him a surfboard. “Why don’t you take a try?!” he asks Riley. “What me?!” Riley asks. “Yeah come on Riley!” Tosha says. “Don’t tell me you’ve never surfed before man!” Aaron says. “Well. . .” Riley says. “Oh man you’ve been missing out!” Aaron says. He forces the surfboard into Riley’s hand and pushes him forward. “Come on man!” he says. “It’s really easy!” Colt, Tosha and Shelby stand back and watch. Shelby claps excitedly. “YEAH RILEY!” she says. Riley looks nervous. “Umm. . .are you sure about this Aaron?” he asks very nervously. “Of course!” Aaron says. “Would I lie?!” He stops just at the end of the beach and pushes Riley into the water. Riley walks into the water. He puts the board down and leans on it, paddling forward. “That’s it!” Aaron says as he yells out. Colt, Tosha and Shelby keep watching with interest. Riley keeps paddling forward, then as he reaches the waves, he turns around. “Okay you’re doing good!” Aaron says as Riley stands up. Now standing on the surfboard, he keeps making movements to fall, first to the left then the right, and keeps waving his arms around to keep himself balanced. Shelby and Tosha giggle a bit. “You’re looking cool Riley!” Colt calls out. “YEAH!” Aaron says. Soon, Riley starts to get the hang of it as he actually manages to surf over a wave. Then another wave comes up. “YOU GOT THIS RILEY!” Aaron calls out. But as the wave sweeps over him, Riley is knocked off the surfboard. “Oh man!” Colt says with a smile. “That was a good try for a beginner Riley!” Aaron calls out. But as they keep looking forward, Riley is nowhere to be seen. “Riley?” Aaron asks. “Riley?! RILEY?!” he says, and starts running into the water. 

Under the water, Riley has his leg tangled by one of the underwater mutant’s tentacles. Riley seems shocked at being attacked and tries desperately to pull himself free. “I don’t think so Ranger!” the mutant says. He holds up one of his tentacles and points it at Riley, shooting out a blast of ink that hits Riley in the face. Riley gasps as he’s hit and begins gasping for breath as he holds his throat. Then, after a few seconds of shaking his head around, Riley’s eyes slowly close and he falls down, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. “Nighty night Blue Ranger!” the mutant says. “Now for the other four!” 

“RILEY?!” Aaron calls out as he steps into the shallower waters. Colt, Tosha and Shelby run forward. “Do you see him?” Colt calls out. Before Aaron can respond, a splash of water suddenly blasts out of the ocean, hitting Aaron in the face and knocking him onto the beach. “Aaron!” Tosha says as she, Colt and Shelby rush to his side. “You okay?” Shelby asks. “Yeah!” Aaron says. “Not like this is the first time I’ve been splashed by water!” As Aaron is helped up, the four look forward as the squid mutant walks out of the water slowly. They all hold their fists up in a ready position as the mutant laughs. “Syndicate!” Colt says. “Yes!” the mutant says. “And what an honor it is to finally meet the infamous Power Rangers!” “Sorry the feeling isn’t mutual!” Tosha says. “Are you responsible for Riley disappearing into the ocean?!” Shelby asks. “What?” the mutant says sarcastically. “I just had a little fun with him! Not my fault he can take a little bit of ink in the face!” Aaron turns to Colt. “We need to find Riley in the ocean!” he says. “Right!” Colt says. “But first we’d better fry this fish!” “Right!” everyone else says. The Rangers take out their Morphers and Bio Tags. “Bio Force! Override!” they all call out as they insert their Bio Tags into their Morphers and hit the activation switches. The Rangers instantly Morph without showing their Morphing Sequences. As they Morph, they summon their Bio Power Weapons. “Attack!” Colt calls out. And the four Rangers charge forward at the mutant. 

Under the water, Riley’s head rocks back and forth, and he suddenly starts floating up. 

Colt slashes at the mutant, but before he can strike at it, the mutant holds his arms out and launches one tentacle forward, wrapping them around his sword. “HEY!” Colt says as he struggles for control over his blade, the two forcing each other around. “Let him go!” Shelby says as she holds her Bio Sniper up then points it forward. She open fires at the mutant, but he flings his tentacle in a leftward stroke. “Whoa!” Colt says as he gets flung into the path of Shelby’s fire and takes the hit. Then the mutant flings Colt back again and he goes flying back, hitting Aaron and Tosha as they’re running forward and the two are knocked on their feet. “Guys!” Shelby says and runs over to them. “Take this!” the mutant says as the tentacle retracts and he holds his arms out, firing an energy blast from his chest, and hits the Rangers, knocking them all back and off their feet, groaning in pain. The mutant walks up and laughs. “Was that too much for you?” he asks. “Well then how about this?!” He holds his arms out and four tentacles extend out of his body. “Huh?” Colt says, and each Ranger is tangled in a tentacle as they latch on to them. The Rangers all groan as they try to struggle out of the tentacle. “Let go of use you oversized calamari!” Aaron says. “Haha!” the mutant says. “You want me to let go of you? Well then I will. . .but first I’ll do this!” Then he pulls his arms back and the tentacles suddenly start to retract inside his body. The Rangers try to pull back, but it’s no use. As the tentacles fully retract in, all of the Rangers disappear within a small vortex that opens in the mutant’s stomach as his tentacles retract. The mutant laughs as the Rangers disappear. “There!” he says. “I let you go! Now to report to His Highness! He will be pleased to know that everything is going according to plan!” He turns around to return to the Great Chimaera. As he disappears, he doesn’t realize Riley, who suddenly washes up to the shore, still unconscious. 

At the Bio Base, Stone is typing on the keyboard as she tries to contact Riley. “Riley?!” she calls out. “Please respond!” She turns to Dawson. “This is bad!” she says. “The tracking system just lost all trace of Colt, Aaron, Tosha and Shelby! Riley’s signal is coming from the beach, but he’s not responding to his Morpher!” “Keep trying!” Dawson says. “The others disappeared during that mutant attack! Riley’s the only one able to respond now!” “Right!” Stone says. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, the mutant reports to Sion on the bridge. “So you have four Rangers?” Sion asks. “Yes!” the mutant responds. “And I’ve made sure that even if the Blue Ranger is able to respond, he won’t be strong enough to fight back!” “Very good Commander Calimaricon!” Sion says. “You have done well in your plan so far! So now go and finish it! Deploy to Earth immediately with your army and trample over the surface!” “Yes Lord!” Calimaricon says as he bows. 

On the beach, Riley groans and rocks his head back and forth as he starts waking up. He finally does and raises his head up, looking around. “Where am I?” he asks. Then he looks back as he hears his Morpher going off where the Rangers left their stuff. He struggles up and walks over. He picks up his Morpher. “Yes Colonel?” he asks weakly. “Riley!” Stone’s voice calls out. “Are you okay?” she asks. “I’m feeling sort of weak!” Riley says, “but I’m fine. . .what’s up?” “The sensors are picking up mutant presence at the harbor! The other Rangers disappeared so you’re the only one who can respond!” Riley looks down. “That mutant that attacked me from underwater must have done something to them!” he says. He holds up his Morpher. “I’m on my way!” he says, and runs off, though very weakly. 

Civilians run away at the harbor as Calimaricon walks up, his army of Reptilitrons and four Serpenteroids walk behind him. “Hahaha!” he laughs. “Now behold as we begin the destruction of Earth at my hand!” he says as he holds his arms out. Then a laser blast from his left hits him and he gasps as he’s hit. Everyone turns to the left. Riley walks up, already Morphed. He struggles forward, clearly weak, as he holds his Electro Blaster forward. “Not if I have anything to say about it!” he says, though groaning in between. “Blue Ranger!” Calimaricon says. “Glad to see you recovered enough to join us! But sadly you weren’t invited to the party! Can’t have party crashers ruining the fun! Reptilitrons! Show this crasher away will you?” He points forward. Riley looks around as the Reptilitrons come forward and surround him. Riley looks around as he holds his Electro Blaster at the ready. He shifts it into its Sword Mode and prepares to fend for himself. The Reptilitrons advance on him. Riley ducks at a blow from behind him. He elbows his attacker back, but then another grabs him from behind. Riley gets kicked in the back by another Reptilitron and falls forward, right into the arms of two more, who knee him once each in the stomach, then push him back. Two more hold him in place. “Hold him!” Calimaricon says as he walks forward and the Reptilitrons make way. He holds his arm forward and fires an energy blast at Riley. Riley takes the hit and gets blown back. He hits the back of a nearby storage crate and then falls back, groaning in pain. Riley lies there, and still weakened by the ink and dazed from the attack, he desperately tries to get up, but falls back. “HAHAHA!” Calimaricon laughs as he walks forward. He holds his arm out and a huge trident weapon appears in his right hand. He laughs as he raises it. “Now Blue Ranger,” he says, “time to finish the job!” he says and raises it. 

At the Bio Base, Stone and Dawson view the fight from the Command Center. Stone pushes the microphone button and speaks into it. “Riley?!” she calls out desperately. “Riley?! Can you hear me?! RILEY?!” she calls out. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, everyone watches with interest as Calimaricon closes in on Riley. “YES!” Sion says. “Now behold! The end of the Power Rangers!” He begins laughing crazily as he claps his hands together and rubs them together. 

Back in space, the huge Blackbird Jet’s vortex suddenly starts disappearing. “Blackbird Zord approaching Planet Earth!” the computerized voice says. The person in the pilot seat reaches forward and pulls back on a lever in the front. The vortex dissipates as the Blackbird slows down and comes within view of Earth. The person at the pilot seat’s hand is shown as he pushes forward on the controls. “Entering Earth’s atmosphere!”

Aboard the Great Chimaera, everyone watches as Calimaricon raises his weapon on the screen, when suddenly, the bridge’s lights start flickering on and off, and suddenly, the viewing screen goes gray, with nothing but static being heard. “What is this?!” Sion asks. “What’s going on?!” Ahsoka walks over to the communication’s console on the right of the bridge. “Something’s jamming our sensors!” she says. “Our power systems are overloading as well!” “That’s not possible unless another ship came in!” Ragnos says. “But we never called for a ship!” Sion says. “What is the meaning of this?!” he asks. 

At the Bio Base, Stone continues to desperately call out for Riley as Calimaricon continues to walk forward to him. “Riley?!” she calls out. “Please come in! RILEY!” she calls out. But then, the lights in the Bio Base start flickering, the viewing monitor goes gray with nothing but static, and the communicator suddenly goes dead. “What’s going on?!” Dawson asks. “I don’t know!” Stone says. “Something’s disrupting the Base’s power systems!” 

Calimaricon comes up to Riley and prepares to finish him off, Riley still slightly conscious. We see things from his point of view briefly, where his vision is clearly scattered and starting to give out. “HAHAHA!” Calimaricon calls out. “Now you will. . .huh?!” he says as he looks up. The giant Blackbird suddenly zooms in, right above the attack. “What’s this?!” Calimaricon calls out. Then suddenly, two blurs of light eject from the Blackbird and jump onto the ground. The two blurs of light, one Gold and one Silver, suddenly swoop down on the ground. The two blurs on swoop up and down, slashing down Reptilitrons and the Serpenteroids as they hit the ground, then hit Calimaricon, knocking him back. “Huh?!” Riley says weakly as he looks forward. But the last thing Riley sees is two mysterious figures landing right in front of him, their backs to him, before he finally passes out, the screen fading to black. 

The screen continues to remain black as we hear Stone’s voice. “Riley?” she says. And suddenly, Riley’s eyes begin to open as we see things from his point of view again. We see Riley lying on a bed in the medical bay, a breath mask on his face. “Riley!” Stone says as she sees him wakes up. “Guys!” she calls out. “He’s awake!” The other four Rangers run into the medical bay. “Riley!” Aaron says. “You okay?!” Shelby asks. “What happened?!” Tosha asks. “Yeah,” Stone says. “I need to know too. The Bio Base’s sensors were mysteriously disrupted! They finally came back online, but all I know is that one moment, that mutant had you cornered, then the next, when the sensors finally came back online, the other Rangers were lying on the ground, then they got back up and helped you. You were lying down unconscious!” “Riley must have faked that mutant out!” Aaron says. “Waited for him to get close enough, then pulled a move to free us!” “Yeah!” Shelby says. “Riley’s so awesome!” Riley sits up and pulls the breath mask off his face. “I don’t know what happened, he says.” “Are you feeling okay?” Stone asks. “That mutant sprayed you with some sort of toxic ink. Luckily it didn’t do too much damage. That mask was able to give you some medicine to help you recover! You’ll be fine now!” “Thanks.” Riley says. “But seriously,” Stone asks. “Do you remember what happened?” “I really don’t know. . .” Riley says. “I was barely conscious when it happened.” “Well what happened doesn’t matter!” Aaron says. “What matters is that we’re free and Riley’s okay!” “Right!” Colt says. Everyone pats Riley on the back. Stone looks back, clearly looking very suspicious. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, Calimaricon kneels before Sion as he reports, cowering in fear. “YOU DID WHAT?!” Sion asks. “How could you lose those Rangers! You had the Blue Ranger! How could you fail?!” “Please listen to me Your Highness!” Calimaricon begs. “I had the Blue Ranger! I really did! But then this ship came out of nowhere, then these weird blurs came out of nowhere, destroyed my army, then they attacked me and hit me hard, forcing the Rangers out of my stomach, and then had me cornered! They would have killed me if I hadn’t retreated!” “Did you see what these. . .’blurs’ looked like?” Ragnos asks curiously. “They moved way too fast for me to see!” Calimaricon says. “It wasn’t my fault! You have to believe me!” “Maybe these blurs are responsible for the fact that our power systems gave out just before he destroyed the Blue Ranger!” Ahsoka says. “That’s very possible!” Ragnos says. “Well whatever the case is,” Sion says, “I want those Rangers destroyed! You have one more chance Commander! Go back to Earth and don’t return to the Ship until those worthless Rangers are destroyed!” Calimaricon gets to his feet and bows. “Yes my Lord!” he says and turns to walk off the bridge. 

At the Bio Base, Stone is at the main console when Dawson walks up. “Any luck?” he asks. Stone shakes her head. “No.” she says. “The sensors completely shut down! I can’t pull up anything regarding what happened. And Riley doesn’t know what happened either.” “So we have no way of figuring it out then.” Dawson says. “Guess so.” Stone says. “You don’t think that maybe what happened may have had something to do with that message that General Hale sent. . .do you?” Dawson asks. Stone opens her mouth to say something, but then the alarm goes off. The Rangers rush into the Command Center as it does. Stone brings up the disturbance on the viewing monitor as she types in the code on the keyboard. Calimaricon appears on the screen. “That mutant’s back again!” Stone says. She turns around. “You’d better get on it and fast!” Dawson turns to Riley. “You sure you’re able to do this?” he asks. “Yeah!” Riley says. “I’m feeling good enough for at least one fight!” “Very well!” Dawson says. “Then all of you get down there then!” “Yes sir!” the Rangers all say as they race out of the Command Center. 

Calimaricon walks into the harbor. “Where are you Rangers?!” he asks demandingly. “Come out for Round 2!” Then a laser blast from behind him hits him in the back and he groans in pain as he takes the hit. “Huh?!” he says as he turns around. The Rangers all walk up to him, their blasters aimed directly at him. “You’re time’s up!” Aaron says. “You’re going to pay for trapping us in that stomach of yours!” Tosha says. “Yeah!” Shelby says. “You’re going back to the ocean now!” Colt says. Calimaricon holds his right arm out and his trident appears again. “Try me!” he says. “Let’s go!” Colt says, and the Rangers all summon their Bio Power Weapons. “Attack!” Colt says and the Rangers charge forward. Riley and Shelby stop five feet from him, and open fire at him with their Bio Crossbow and Bio Sniper. Calimaricon groans in pain as he takes the hits and is pushed back. Aaron and Tosha charge forward. Tosha puts the back of her Lance on the ground and uses it to launch herself forward at Calimaricon. She throws a series of kicks at him as she flies through the air, then as she lands, she slashes Calimaricon across the chest in a leftward stroke. As Calimaricon retreats in recoil, Tosha holds her arms out. Aaron charges forward and jumps up, using Tosha’s shoulders as a boost. As he comes down, he brings his Axe down in a slashing blow and hits Calimaricon hard, knocking him back. Then Aaron turns to the side as Colt charges forward. Calimaricon fires an energy blast at him in desperation, but Colt flips forward to dodge the fire. As he does, he inserts his Bio Tag into his Bio Blade, energizing it as he rolls forward. Then as he comes up, he sends an energy slash at Calimaricon in a rightward stroke. Calimaricon takes the hit and gets blown away. Colt stands up and the other Rangers join him. Riley holds up his fist in a ready position as he says “The finisher!” The Rangers combine their weapons together and activate Bio Blaster. Riley holds it up. “Bio Blaster!” he says as he aims it forward. The other Rangers take their positions, Colt taking Riley’s spot. Riley takes out his Bio Tag. “Bio Tag! Set” he calls out as he inserts it into the back. The Bio Blaster charges to full power as Riley aims it. “Fire!” Riley calls out as he pulls the trigger. The blaster fires and Calimaricon screams in agony and pain as he takes the hit and falls back in a fiery explosion, the Rangers looking on. 

Aboard the Great Chimaera, everyone watches as Calimaricon goes down. Ragnos looks down. “Hm!” Sion says angrily. Ahsoka takes the laser control blaster. “Let’s just see how this turns out. . .” she says disgustedly. She pulls the trigger. 

Calimaricon is zapped with the lasers and he grows to his giant size. The Rangers look up. “There really is always a bigger fish!” Aaron says. “No matter!” Colt says and takes out his Morpher. “Zords! Launch!” he calls out. This cuts to a shot of the Bio Zords and Battle Zords coming in. A shot of Riley jumping into the Bio Speeder is shown. “Bio Force Combination!” the Rangers all call out. The last shots of the Mega Bio Battlezord sequence is shown as the Battle Bomber docks and attaches to the Megazord, the face folding over the head and the Megazord posing, followed by the shot of the Rangers arriving in the cockpit. “Complete! Mega Bio Battlezord!” the Rangers all call out as sequence completes. The Mega Bio Battlezord stands against Calimaricon. “Let’s rumble then!” Calimaricon says. Riley points forward as he shouts “HA!” The Mega Bio Battlezord holds his left arm out and the Battle Saw’s saw extends out. It slashes forward and the weapon clashes with Calimaricon’s trident. “Saw blade!” Riley says, and the saw blade activates, cutting right through the top of the trident, destroying it. Calimaricon stares in disbelief. “Drill attack!” Shelby says as she points forward, and the Battle Drill’s drill on the Megazord’s leg extends out and launches forward. The Drill hits Calimaricon and knocks the mutant back. “Engage Saber!” Colt says as he hits a switch on his panel. The Mega Bio Battlezord summons the Bio Force Megazord Saber. Aaron pushes forward on his control stick. “Going up!” he says, and the Megazord takes flight. “OH!” Calimaricon says in shock as he looks up at the Megazord. “Full power!” the Rangers all call out as they point forward. The Mega Bio Battlezord glows in energy, then holds its arms out. The Megazord fires it’s energy blasts attack at the monster, 10 blasts generated from the Zords. “UGH!” Calimaricon says as he takes the hit and falls back in a fiery explosion. The Mega Bio Battlezord lands as it’s opponent goes down. The Rangers all cheer at the victory as it poses. 

At the Bio Base, Dawson walks in as Stone is still at the main console. “I am sending you. . .” General Hale says on the screen before cutting out again. Stone groans in frustration as she bangs her hand on the console. “I’ll take that as being a sign that you’re having no luck Julia!” Dawson says. Stone shakes her head no. “I’m trying everything!” she says. “And this message still cuts out at every point!” “Well. . .” Dawson says as he takes his hat off and he wipes his face, sighing, “I guess we may never know.” “Or,” Stone says, “we’ll find out for ourselves very soon.” 

The Bio Force Truck rides up into the city and stops in a parking lot. The Rangers all get out. “Oh come on!” Aaron says. “Why do we have to eat here?! I hate Chinese food! Why can’t we just go out and get steak?!” “Hey!” Tosha says. “I was driving and we all agreed that it was my choice!” “Fine!” Aaron says. “Let’s just go!” Everyone walks in to go and eat, but Riley stays back real quick, looking down. “I wonder who it was that saved me back there.” he thinks to himself. 

Riley flashes back briefly, the shot of the two mysterious figures landing in front of him as he finally passes out. 

“Hey Riley!” Colt’s voice comes out. Riley snaps back as he looks forward. “Come on man!” Colt says. “We’re not eating without you!” “And we’re starving!” Shelby says. Riley smiles. “Right!” he says. “Sorry!” He runs up to join the other Rangers. 

The camera cuts to a shot of the Blackbird Ship flying through the sky, zooming in on the cockpit. The two people in the cockpit, only appearing in silhouettes, continue to look forward, before cutting to a final shot of the Blackbird Zord soaring through the sky before we fade to black.


End file.
